Welcome to Juvenile Hall!
by Warrioress of the Fang
Summary: Our favorite Inuyasha cast members are caught up in all the drama and adventure of life in Shikon Juvenile Hall. Fists will fly, couples will fight, and friendships will be made. Can they all make it through the year without screwing up their chances for a normal life?
1. Welcome to Shikon

" Kagome Higurashi. Age--15. Gender--female."said the principal. He sat behind his desk reading Kagome's profile aloud.

" Recorded history: bad girl, trouble maker, cussing at teachers, shooting arrows at people, rudeness, smart talker." he added smugly. He was too scary for Kagome to object. " Welcome to our school for trouble makers! You better watch yourself kid, I'm onto you. Here's your schedule, and books. Good day!"

Kagome grabbed them and went to her locker. She found it, #113.

" Alright, let's give this piece of crap a try." she said as she entered the combination. It was jammed. She tried again, it still didn't open.

" Open you damn piece of crap for usefulness!" she bit at the locker.

She hit it hard and it still did notwork. Then a hand came flying at it and the door opened. Kagome turned and found a girl that seemed a little older than she. She had long black hair pulled into a high ponytail, she wore a magenta over-pull and red pants. She had pink eye shadow to match. She also had a boomerang on her back.

" Hi, you must be the new kid." she said expectantly.

" How did you know I was the new kid?" asked Kagome with irritation.

" Well for one thing, I've never seen you here before. Another thing is, the whole school has heard of a total bad girl coming into our hallways." she smirked. Kagome blushed and put her belongings in her locker.

" I'm Sango." added the girl. Kagome looked at her strangely.

" I-I'm Kagome." she said studdering. They both stared now, then hugged.

" Hey! What're you doing here? I haven't seen you in what, seven years now!" cried Sango.

" I know! It's good to see an old friend." sighed Kagome.

Then, two figures stepped out from behind Sango. They were both boys. One looked like a normal boy. He had black hair pulled into a small low ponytail. He was wearing a blue T-shirt with black

baggies. He carried a staff and had earrings.

He groped Sango's butt.

" Miroku, you perv!" she yelled at him angrily. She slapped him.

He now had a red hand mark on his face.

The other boy though, seemed different. He had silver long hair. Golden eyes. He was wearing a red hoody with fire on it. Also black baggies like Miroku's. He had a sheath in his belt loop so Kagome was guessing that he had a sword. She remembered she had her bow and arrows with her and how much she probably stood out. He rolled his eyes with disgust.

" Why do you even try, Miroku?" Inuyasha chuckled as he helped him up.

" I... no comment." he said as he stuck his nose up in the air, realizing Inuyasha was just being sarcastic.

Kagome let out a slight giggle. Inuyasha walked in front of her. He looked into her brown orbs.

He snapped back to reality and looked at Kagome again.

" So, you must be the new kid." he smirked.

" _Showoff..."_ thought Kagome.

" So what if I am?" she said smugly.

" I hear you're a bad girl. Well move over because I'm the trouble maker of this school!" he claimed.

" Is that so? Well, it looks like we'll have to change that then. Gotta go! Class is about to start. See you later!" she said slyly as she walked down the hallway. Inuyasha struck a defeated look.

" She told you!" said Miroku jokingly.

" Who is that again?" whispered Inuyasha. Sango stepped next to him.

" Her name's Kagome. She's a very old friend of mine. She's a miko. She's one of a kind and even better...single." Sango replied. The four had all of the same classes.

The first was Math, Kagome's worst subject.


	2. Algebra Incident

**Disclaimer: We've been through this. I don't own Inuyasha. I'm through. Please review. ( hey that rhymed lol)**

" Alright class! I'm Mr. Kokonai. I'll be your math teacher. Today we start algebra!" he said excitingly.

There was only a few moans from the class.

" _I hate algebra." _thought Kagome. _" What's that boy's name again? Inuyasha, I think."_ she thought, not paying attention.

" Miss Higurashi is our new student. So, Miss Higurashi, why don't you come up and solve a problem?" said the teacher. She returned from her thoughts and went up to the board.

" _Let's see...uhhh...ab x 3 to the third power x 4b?" _

Then the teacher came up and solved it for her, because she was taking over 5 minutes to do it.

" _Grrr."_ she thought.

" Miss Higurashi, it seems you freeze when it comes to algebra." said Mr. Kokonai. Kagome got angry.

" Algebra just isn't my best damn subject, **okay**?" she roared.

" Ooooh!" whispered the class.

" _She's in trouble now."_ thought Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku.

" Bad language is **not** tolerated in this classroom. I'm afraid I'll have to send you to the principal's office." he said writing a note.

" _Shit! It's that damn Inuyasha's fault! The school year's barely started and I've already got problems." _she thought as she glared at the teacher. She then walked out.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku stood outside the window and watched her get yelled at and beaten. At this school students were beaten for bad behavior. Everyone watched in horror. The principal was using a lash to whip her all over the body. No matter what though, she didn't cry. Nobody knew if she was just holding her tears back, or just couldn't cry.

" Poor Kagome." sighed Sango and Miroku as they walked away slowly. Inuyasha stayed behind though.

" _This has gone too far!"_ he thought angrily. There ended up being a fight in the cafeteria. _" Hmm.. that gives me an idea"_

He came running into the office.

" Mr. Tokonai! There's a fight in the cafeteria!" he yelled frantically.

The principal turned away from Kagome and headed to the lunch room. Inuyasha walked over to her. She stumbled when she tried to get up so he helped her.

_" Come on, you can't help but feel sympathy for her." _he thought.

He wrapped his arm around her and put her arm around him. He helped her walk down the hallway. This surprised Kagome but she was too weak to struggle.

" Thanks." she whimpered.

" Don't worry about it. Just be more careful." he said gently. She stared at him.

" What?" he asked.

" It's just, I never thought you liked me at all. I figured we'd be enemies. I'm good at making those." she said. She was able to walk now, so he let her go.

Inuyasha put his hand on Kagome's shoulder.

" You know, you're not so bad, uhh, Kagome isn't it? You're okay." he said gently.

She nodded and limped to class. He followed right next to her. Luckily, they had the next class together. Next was Art.

" Hello class! My name is Ms. Takonachi. Listen, I'm not interested in anything in particular, so I'll give you paper and pencils and you just show me what you can do." she said. " Now for the seats. Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku will be at this table."

They sat down. Sango sat next to Kagome and Miroku sat next to Inuyasha. After the class was seated they began to draw. Kagome was finished.

It had a woman with a sword dressed in armor. She had long black hair. Next to her stood a creature. It was yellow, had black ears and paws and tails. It had two tails. It had huge red eyes. And two large fangs. It looked similar to a cat demon or something. Sango looked at her friend's creation.

" Wow, Kagome! Yours is really good! What do you call it?" she asked.

" Midoriko and Kirara. Let me see yours." replied Kagome.

Sango showed hers. It looked like a young boy. He had brown hair, a school uniform, and pure brown eyes.

" That's good, Sango. What do **you** call it?" asked Kagome.

" Hmmm... I call it Hojo!" she smiled.

They glanced over at Miroku's and Inuyasha's drawings. They first looked at Miroku's. It looked like a raccoon, except it was wearing a kimono and pants, and was a little round.

" What do you call yours, Miroku?" the girls asked.

" I call itHachi!" he smiled. The girls giggled.

" It's so original." they said sarcastically.

Then they looked at Inuyasha's. He was tiny, had hair on each side of his head, was wearing a kimono with pants, and had a carrot-looking mouth, he also had four arms and two legs.

" Inuyasha? What's that?" they asked, confused.

" It's Myoga the flea." he said, grinning.

" It's good." they said. It was weird, but good. Then the boys looked at the girl's art.

" Kagome, no offense Sango, I really think yours is the best." complimented Miroku.


	3. Tears of Confession

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else. Enjoy. **

The next class was English. Kagome didn't like this subject anymore than math. Luckily, the teacher was a woman. This would probably make it easier to understand for Kagome.

" Hello, class. My name's Mrs. Higurashi." said the woman. Kagome's eyes grew.

" _Oh, no! This can't be happening!"_ she panicked.

" Mom?" asked Kagome rather loudly. All eyes turned in her direction except for her friends. She blushed.

" Take a picture! It lasts longer!" she snapped.

She ran to the front and stood next to the desk. She grabbed her mom and pulled her outside. She shut the door.

" Mom! What are you doing here?" she demanded.

" I got a job. I figured since you were here, I should work here to help you if you needed it." replied her mom.

" Do you know how embarrassing it is for a girl to have her mom as one of her teachers?" she yelled.

The class could sort of hear from inside, it was so loud. Inuyasha leaned towards Sango.

" What's going on?" he asked.

" It's Kagome's mom." she replied.

" Is she really **that **embarrassing?" asked Miroku.

" Oh, yeah. Believe me, **I know**. One time, her mom took us shopping. Kagome is sort of a tomboy, so she went to the boys clothes. Then her mom comes in with underwear while tons of guys were in the store." said Sango.

" Oh, wow." said Inuyasha and Miroku in unison.

-Don't you feel sorry for her?-

-Yeah...no! Why would I? And why do you keep coming when stuff like this happens?-

-One, I'm your conscience, plain and simple.Two, you think she's hot.-

-You have a good point, but how do I let her know?-

" _Simple. Just tell her when no one is watching or just isn't around."_ thought Inuyasha.

" Maybe I don't need you here! Maybe I'm doing just fine without you!" screamed Kagome.

She didn't want to tell her about the principal incident or else she really would stay. Her mother's eyes were filled with hurt when they returned.

" I'm not your official teacher class so, you have the period off to do anything you want, but you must stay in here." she said, trying not to cry.

The class didn't object and began to talk. Sango smacked Kagome in the back of her head after Mrs. Higurashi left the room with her stuff.

" Owww! Jeez, what was that for?" she whined.

" What did you say to her? She sounded like she was about to cry!" demanded Sango.

" No comment." whispered Kagome. " I have to go to the restroom. I'll be back in a minute."

She then walked off.

" I do, too. I'll be back." said Inuyasha. He followed Kagome. Neither of them really needed to.

Kagome just wanted to get away from the noise. She sat down next to the bathroom. Inuyasha sat next to her. He didn't say anything. Kagome broke the silence.

" I guess Sango told you the story?" she said as she turned her head to look at him. He nodded.

" It seems you and your mom have some issues." he said calmly.

" Not just her, my dad, too." she corrected.

" What? Your dad, too?" he said.

" Yeah. My mom as you know by now, is really embarrassing to be around anywhere else but home. My dad, well, we just don't get along." she whispered.

" How so?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

" One time, it was my dad's weekend. I have a little brother named Sota. Me and him argue all the time. I was on the computer, right? I was e-mailing Sango. She's a very important part of my life, so I loved to talk to her. Then Sota came in and asked if he could get on. I told him no because I was doing something. Then he starts hitting on me really hard. I tried to ignore it until I just couldn't anymore. I hit him back and he cried like a baby and ran downstairs. Next time he came up, he brought my dad with him. He asked why I hit him and I told him. He didn't believe me. I'm sort of a smart elic, so I bit him back every time he said I did something that I really didn't. Then he finally got tired of it and beat my back so hard, I could hardly breathe. From that point on, I've never gone to my dad's because of a restraining order. My brother's a mama's boy and a daddy's boy. But me, I don't think I'm either. My mom's too disgraceful, and my dad gets pissed off very easily." said Kagome. She began to cry. " My parents have been divorced since I was five. It's been really hard to keep track of myself. Now I can't even see one of them and my only sibling has gone to live with that parent." she whimpered.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say.

-She must be very lonely with just her mom.-

I don't like you. I hate to admit it, but you're right-

-Do something.-

-Like what?-

-Hug her, comfort her, anything nice!-

Inuyasha's conscience had taken over. He locked his arms around her softly.

"It'll be okay." he whispered into her ear.

She leaned into his chest and cried hard into it. He held her close. She lifted her head up, tears still streaming down her face.

" Thanks, Inuyasha." she whimpered.

"You're welcome." he said. He slowly leaned in and their lips met. Kagome didn't struggle, but tilted her head so the kiss would be deeper. Then the bell rang.

Kagome and Inuyasha got up, smiled at each other, and walked to class. The next class was History. Nearly everybody from her last class was there again, including Inuyasha and the rest of her friends.

They took their seats next to Miroku and Sango. The bell rang again to let them know that class had now officially started. Kagome began to tap her pencil with boredom.

She explored the room with her eyes. She only found two people who she hadn't seen in any other of her classes. One was a guy. He had really long, silver-ish hair, a white hoody with red dragons on it, and he wore blue jean baggies. There was a purple moon on his head, and magenta marks on his cheeks. His eyes were amber as well. He resembled Inuyasha.

The other one was a girl. She had long, black hair. She was wearing a tight leather jacket, and a small red skirt. She looked a lot like Kagome.

The girl gave her an evil glare. Kagome returned it by giving her the middle finger. She still kept the glare. Then, the teacher arrived and stood at the front of the class.

" Settle down, class. My name's Miss Hakonuchi. Don't worry. I don't give too much homework. Right now all I want you all to do today is to read pages 123-124 in the book, which I'll hand out to you, and to write down some notes. Since today is your first day, no homework. And I don't mind if you talk, but make sure you still do your work, got it?" she said.

The class nodded in agreement.

" I'm about to take roll so keep your voices down, that way you can hear." she added.

After the teacher had called roll, Kagome figured out that the guy's name was Sesshomaru Fang. And that the girl's was Kikyo Asakura. Kagome had a bad feeling about Kikyo, though. She knew she would have to keep a look out for her inparticularly. Inuyasha leaned over to her.

" What's wrong?" he asked, trying to see what she was looking at.

" That Kikyo girl." she replied.

" What about her?" he asked again.

" She just gives me the creeps that's all. " she replied.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha with a mean stare. Inuyasha returned the stare.

After Kagome and her friends got done taking notes, they began to talk.

" What took you guys so long at the bathroom?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed.

" Oh, uh, nothing really. We just went and came back. Uhh.. that didn't come out right." said Kagome.

The group laughed. Kagome felt a tingling sensation behind her. She turned to find Kikyo staring at her again. She turned back to her friends.

Then, they went to lunch.

" Kagome? Are you okay?" he asked.

" Yeah." she replied. She had been a little spacy ever since she heard Kikyo's name back in class. She sighed. She felt an omen overhead.

A/N: Uh-oh. This doesn't look very good. Review if you wanna know what happens! XP


	4. Showdown:Kikyo VS Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the rest of the characters. Enjoy.

They were sitting at a table in the cafeteria. Kikyo and Sesshomaru sat at a different table.

" Hey, Sango, you've been here longer than I have. Is there anything about that Kikyo chick that you can tell me?" asked Kagome.

" Well, she's a slut. She always wears those skimpy clothes. Her boyfriend's Sesshomaru, who is Inuyasha's older brother. And she's a miko. You know what, though, Kagome? You and Kikyo kinda look alike." said Sango. " Why did you wanna know?"

" Just curious, that's all." Kagome lied. Then a tap on her shoulder brought Kagome to turn around, facing Kikyo.

" Can I help you with something?" asked Kagome smugly.

" As a matter of fact you can." Kikyo replied. She pointed her finger at Kagome.

" I don't like what you did to me last class!" she yelled.

" So?" replied Kagome carelessly.

" You had no right to do what you did!" she snapped.

" Well, **skank**, if you hadn't been staring at me, then that wouldn't have happened now would it?" bit Kagome. Kikyo got angry.

**" That's it!** See me after school in the parking lot! You'd better be there!" she yelled. She stomped off.

**" OOOh.."** whispered the table.

" You shouldn't have done that." said Sango.

" Why? So she could trample all over me? I don't think so!" said Kagome.

**" No, because she's one of the best fighters in school!"** said Miroku.

Kagome got worried.She mentally smacked herself. What had she gotten herself into now?

But she wasn't afraid. Oh, no way was she gonna chicken out. So school ended. Kagome, followed closely by her friends, walked in front of Kikyo. She pointed to a door.

" What? It's a door." said Kagome.

" You and I will go in there to do this, no one else. That way you can't cry or get help from anyone." said Kikyo. Inuyasha began to object, but Kagome hushed him.

" This is mine, understand?" she whispered.

He wanted to protest but realized, that wouldn't get him anywhere. He nodded and stood next to Sango and Miroku again. Then she and Kikyo proceeded into the door. It was the gym's basement.

" I hate to do this to someone as weak as you, but I'll have to kick your ass now." smirked Kikyo.

" Bring it on." smirked Kagome.

It was a pretty even fight. Kagome had nailed Kikyo in the mouth a few times, while Kikyo had landed a couple of good punches in the stomach. The girls were equally exhausted, but then, Kikyo pulled a really dirty trick. She pulled a piece of equipment out, and a whole pile of stuff came falling on Kagome. Kikyo smirked as she saw Kagome's angry eyes.

" I think that's enough for now. That'll teach you not to mess with Kikyo."

Kagome growled. " Cheater."

Kikyo opened the door, but just as she walked out, a ball came flying at the back of her head, and she stumbled. Kagome had gotten one arm free. She smirked. She eventually freed herself. Her leg was killing her. She had broken it. One of her wrists was numb, for it had bent in the wrong direction. Blood dribbled down her chin and onto her shirt. She limped out after Kikyo.

" That'll teach you not to mess with Kagome..." she grumbled. She began to faint, but Inuyasha ran up just in time to catch her. Sango and Miroku joined him. He picked her up. They walked to Kagome's house. The bell rang. Mrs. Higurashi came to the door. What she saw terrified her.

" Oh! What happened to her?" screamed Kagome's mom as she let them all in.

" We'll tell you later, right nowl, Kagome needs some help." said Inuyasha.

Kagome's mom welcomed them in and led them upstairs to Kagome's room. Inuyasha laid her down on the bed.

" Would you two come and help me gather the supplies?" asked

Mrs.Higurashi, looking at Sango and Miroku.

" Yes, ma'am." they replied.

They followed her out of the room. Inuyasha stayed behind with Kagome's unconscious body. He stared at her. She was moaning in her sleep.

" Mmm...oww..that hurts..mm." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha chuckled silently at the girl's dream. Apparently, it was her fighting or something along that line. Then the others returned to the room.

" Guys? Could you like, step outside? We need to go undercover if you know what I mean." asked Sango.

" Uh...yeah. Yeah. Sure. Okay. Gotcha!" they stuttered, walking out the door. They sat downstairs in the living room, on the couch. Inuyasha stared into space, thinking about her. Kagome.

" Are you alright Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

" No, not really. But then again, Kikyo** is **my brother's girlfriend. Next time she comes over, it's WWF smackdown at my place! Major beating, major payback time. Do you think she'll be okay?" said Inuyasha.

Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

" If I know Kagome, I'm sure she'll be fine." he smiled.

Inuyasha looked at him with a thankful, yet a worried expression. Then, he heard footsteps and a door open. Inuyasha was upstairs in less than thirty seconds.

" How is she?" he asked. Miroku caught up with him.

" Well, she's got a broken wrist and leg. She has bruises and cuts all over her body. My poor baby. We'll have to take her to the doctor tomorrow. And I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up going to the hospital." said Mrs.Higurashi.

Inuyasha just realized something, something he'd been wondering.

" Uh, ma'am? You don't have to answer but, how can you forgive Kagome for what she did to you today at school?" he asked curiously.

" I'll answer. Kagome has smarted off to me and her father so many times, I...I just got tired of protesting and arguing. I've learned to forgive her for things like that. She's been through real tough times. All by herself, too. The only friend she's had is Sango ever since they were babies. After the incident with her father, she's been mute to me. She only talks to me if it's an emergency. It's kind of depressing once you think about it, but I still forgive her." she replied.

" I see. May we go in and see her now?" asked Miroku.

" Yes. Sango's in there now." she replied wearily.

" Ma'am, you really should get some rest. You've done a lot for us, now you need to go to bed." said Inuyasha.

" Well, I am tired. Take care of Kagome for me. Goodnight boys. Don't try anything sneaky now. I'm right next door." she grinned. The boys smiled jokingly.

" Yes, ma'am." they replied.

They walked in to find Sango sitting next to Kagome's bed. It was very late. About eleven o' clock.

" How is she, Sango?" the two asked.

" Mm? Oh. I'm really not sure. We'll just have to wait 'til she wakes up." Sango replied sadly.

Inuyasha's expression of worry became worse, not knowing if Kagome was going to be okay or not. He and Miroku pulled up two chairs and sat along side Sango.

The next day, Kagome went to the doctor and ended up coming out with a cast on her leg, crutches, and bandages on her face. It made Inuyasha cringe.

" How are you feeling Kagome?" he asked her when they reached the front of their school.

" Well, I guess better. It can't get much worse than this, you know it?" she asked.

" Yeah. Just stick by me today. I'll carry your things for you. And if Kikyo starts trouble, **it's war**!" he told her reassuringly.

" It's all gravy." She insisted. She had gotten her fair share. And as a matter of fact, Kikyo was a little rough looking that day as well. Seeing this made Kagome grin.

**A/N: There was this one review that said that they wouldn't read my story anymore because I made Kikyo beat the crap outta Kagome. So, I changed it a little bit. Kikyo, we can assume, has a messed up jaw and busted lip, and a bump on the back of her head. But, think about it, the only reason Kags is so bad NOW is because she was under loads of sporting equipment. So, to that reviewer, I hope you like this version better if you read it again.**


	5. New Kids

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone. I own Raine. That is all. ( she is commonly referred to as Inuyasha-twin for now)**

The next day, Kagome and Inuyasha saw a car pull up in front of the school. Two girls stepped out of it.

One looked like, not like, but exactly like Inuyasha. She had long silver hair like his, but it was pulled into a low ponytail that left much of her head hair out, and the ponytail had three bands in it, almost like a braid would look, except it wasn't braided, along with dog ears. She was a half dog demon like him. She wore a silver tube-top, with black flames across the front of it. She had deep amber eyes like Inuyasha's. She wore dark grey baggies also like what boys wear.

The other girl had long, black hair. She had brown eyes , and wore a red tank-top with black baggies. She looked like a regular human. They both had purple backpacks. They walked towards their direction.

" Hey! Do you know where the principal's office is?" asked the Inuyasha-twin.

" We need to get our stuff." said the human.

" Yeah. Go straight into the building and turn right. There's a label on the door." said Kagome.

" Thanks." said the human.

She bowed and headed out.

" Spank you." said the Inuyasha-twin as she bowed, rolling her eyes and followed the human into the school.

" New kids, I guess." said Inuyasha.

After the new girls had gotten their things, they had to walk by Kikyo to get to their lockers. Kikyo turned and looked a them.

" Tsh, dorks." she smirked.

The Inuyasha-twin heard that and glared at her.

" You slutty bitch." said the human.

" What did you say to me?" asked Kikyo angrily.

" You heard me." she said.

" Okay. Meet me at the gym's basement after school. And don't be late!" she roared.

" Oooh! I'm sure she's **SOOOO** scared." said the Inuyasha-twin, pretending to be scared herself.

" You too!" added Kikyo.

" Oh. Okay then. See you later, bitch." the Inuyasha-twin said as they walked away.

Kikyo shook in defeat and anger. Then the duo gave each other high-fives.

" Yeah! We win!" they bragged. The Inuyasha-twin's locker was right next to Kagome's, while the human's was next to Sango's.

The girls, all four, had gone to their lockers. The Inuyasha-twin tried to open her locker, but it, like Kagome's at first, had been jammed.

" Ugh! Stupid locker! Open up!" she yelled, banging the door.

Then a hand came flying behind her. It was Inuyasha's.

" It's jammed. All the lockers are when you first open them." he said.

It opened. The girl gazed at him. He looked so familiar for some weird reason.

" Uh, I didn't ask for your help, you know." she said rudely. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

Kagome stood next to Inuyasha while she waited for her books. Kagome stared at the girl for a moment.

" Hey. What's your name, kid?" she asked.

The Inuyasha-twin slammed her locker shut. Her eyes were shut with annoyance. She stepped in front of Kagome.

" **Do not call me that**. Do not call me kid, squirt, nerd ,dork, or any other names that make me sound stupid, alright? she yelled.

Inuyasha watched from behind.

" So, what is your name, then?" Kagome asked patiently.

" It's none of your damn business!" she snapped.

She stomped off to her next class, which was her lunch period.

The human opened her locker without a problem, and put in her books because she knew lunch was next.

" You're the best so far." giggled Sango, who was at the locker next to her's.

" What do you mean? Best at what?" she asked confused.

" You're the best one so far, because no one else has been able to open their locker on their first day here. Walk with me to lunch, uhh...didn't catch your name?" asked Sango.

" It's Rin." the girl replied.

" Okay then, Rin! To lunch we go!" Miroku chimed, coming over to them.

" This is Miroku, a.k.a: my very perverted boy friend. Don't even try it!" said Sango. Miroku almost touched her butt again. He backed off and Rin laughed.

" Hi,Miroku. What's your name,though?" asked Rin to Sango.

" Sango. Let's go so we're not the last in line." she said, grabbing Rin's arm and directing her to the cafeteria.

**A/N: Please, please review. The entrance of these two will dramatically change the drift of this story—for the better. A lil drama never hurt anyone, after all. **


	6. All for a Silly Name

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I own Raine. Enjoy. This chapter is kinda pointlessly amusing.

Everyone sat at the same table as before. Rin sat with them while the Inuyasha-twin sat at the end by herself. Inuyasha looked down her way.

" What's her problem? Why is she so snippy at everyone?" he asked Rin.

" She's my sister. My family actually adopted her. Well, not really adopt her, but she's my best friend, so we let her stay with us. Her name's Raine. Her parents died in a car accident when she was a kid. She hates to smile around me and other people for that matter, and can't stand it when people call her things like kid or squirt. She's 17 and single, not to mention half human, half dog demon. I know all her secrets. That's how I control her. She's got serious anger issues. We learned that she had a brother or two, but we could never find them." replied Rin.

" _Hmmm...Raine. Why does that name sound so familiar? She said she lost her parents in a car crash. So did me and Sesshomaru. No way!" _thought Inuyasha.

Then Rin all of a sudden ducked down, dodging some kind of hit. Rin had fallen into her food.

" Hey! What have I told you about trying to hit me?" sighed Rin.

" And I'm expected to listen to someone whose **face** is in their **food**? Yeah right." said Raine.

Inuyasha and the others turned to find Raine with a thousand stress marks and an angry face. She had her fist up from where she drew back after trying to punch Rin.

" I never told you to tell them my name or anything else about me! How dare you?" she said angrily.

" Hey, I'm the one who asked her, dumb ass! You should try to hit me instead!" said Inuyasha, defending Rin.

" So, you're the one who asked? You're going to be in trouble now. I told you and that girl both that my name was none of your business!" said Raine looking and pointing her finger at Inuyasha.

" It's just a **name**! What are you, PMSing or something? " he chuckled.

" Oh, no. That wasn't a good idea, Inuyasha. You've gotten her mad now for sure." said Rin. He glanced back at her.

" Huh?" he said. a little confused.

Next thing he knew a saw a fist fly right past him. It went so fast he could just barely see it.

" Woah!" he yelled as he quickly dodged to the side.

" Inuyasha, right now is the time. The time when you run." said Rin.

" Me? Run? I severely doubt it! I'm gonna fight back no matter what!" said Inuyasha.

Raine threw another fist his way. He just barely dodged.

" _Wow. This chick is really, really fast."_ Inuyasha thought.

Then, he got an idea.

" Come on! I thought you said you were going to fight back, Inuyasha?" roared Raine as he blocked her attack.

" _Wait a second! Inuyasha? His name...it's so...familiar."_ Raine thought.

" Raine, don't you ever get tired of being angry all the time?" asked Inuyasha, blocking another throw.

" What are you, my therapist? That's none of your business, yet again!" she yelled.

He put on an innocent look.

" Okay. Whatever." he began to walk away.

She stood, very confused. Then he quickly turned around and knocked her over. Raine grunted in defeat as she stood and stomped out of the cafeteria.

**A/N: Like I said, pointlessly amusing. We know a little more about the Inuyasha-Twin, at least. Could these two possibly be related? Tune in next time.**

**Shadow: What the hell--Fang(my s/n-nickname) what do you think this is? A TV show?**

**Me: Maybe. **

**Shadow: Retard.- walks off-**

**Me: So moody, she is. -Yoda accent- That was Shadow, my "other" self. My anthropomorphic self, I should say. (sp?) You'll be honored with her company for a while. Please review.**

**Shadow: That's right--or ELSE! **


	7. Black History Month

Disclaimer: Okay, I know Black History Month may not be included in Japan, but oh well! Lol. Anyhoo, I don't own Inuyasha and his peeps. I own Raine. That's about it. Enjoy

Raine and Rin had their own bedrooms. Raine was now in her silver pajamas sitting at her desk. There was a mirror sitting on the top. She grabbed it and smiled. Then a knock came at her window. She opened it. It was Inuyasha.

" Do mirrors always make you smile? Or are you just exercising your cheeks?" he asked.

She punched him and slammed her window shut. Inuyasha growled as he fell to the ground. Raine sat on her bed and crossed her arms. Then she heard the bell ring.

" Who on earth would be coming at six o' clock?" she whispered.

She traveled down her stairs about half way to see who was at their door. Rin opened it. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku stood outside.

" Hey guys, you're right on time!" said Rin cheerfully.

Inuyasha still had the bump.

" Where'd that bump come from?" asked Rin and the rest.

He shut his eyes and pointed to Raine at the stairs. Raine realized he knew she was there and blushed a little bit, then stumbled up the stairs back to her room.

" She did, huh?" said Rin.

" Yeah." sighed Inuyasha.

" How'd she hit you? She was in her room." said Rin.

" Well, I stopped by her window to see if I could apologize to her personally. I said something and she hit me **so there**!" he said, a little irritated at the thought.

" Don't worry about it, let's just study, already." said Rin. Kagome kept a curious thought in her mind.

" _Raine looked so lonely today at lunch. I hope she's alright after what Inuyasha did to her."_ she thought, concerned.

" Uh, Rin? Where's your bathroom?" she asked.

" Upstairs next to the room that says, ' KEEP OUT!' on it." she replied.

Kagome cautiously limped up the stairs, leaving her crutches, and came to face the sign on the door. She knocked on it. It was Raine's room, she knew that. The door cracked open.

" What do you want?" she asked rudely.

" Can I talk to you for a second?" asked Kagome.

" Why?" asked Raine.

" I wanted to talk to you about Inuyasha." said Kagome.

" Why would I want to talk about him?" said Raine.

" Because it's important, and I think he's your brother." said Kagome.

Raine didn't say anything, but opened the door. Kagome stepped inside. She gazed around. She saw a poster of a sword; sakobato. And the room had a silver wallpaper, with black dragons all over it.

" I, um, like your room. It's nice. Wow! Did you do all these dragons yourself?" said Kagome, trying to get off to a good start. She walked to a wall and examined a dragon.

" Yeah I did. I like to draw and paint. So, what's so important, and how do you think Inuyasha and I are related?" demanded Raine. They sat on Raine's black dragon-covered bed.

" Well, Inuyasha didn't really mean to embarrass you like that at lunch today. The way his face looked when he learned your name, I could tell he recognized it from somewhere." said Kagome.

" Yeah, but where am I supposed to find proof?" Raine said.

" The library. Obviously, you all tried to look in a computer. We'll go to the library on the other side of town next week after school. You, me, and Inuyasha." Kagome replied. Raine nodded.

" Yeah, well, why don't you come down and study with us?" asked Kagome. " We're playing a game. We're coming up with raps about black history month. It could be fun."

" Well, I guess, but, I'm in my pajamas." said Raine, looking at her attire.

" Slip on some clothes and come with me." said Kagome.

She changed into some regular clothes and helped Kagome down the steps.

" By the way, Kagome? How'd you end up like this anyway?" asked Raine.

" Kikyo Asakura. She and I got into a brawl and we tied." she replied.

" _Tomorrow, I kick Kikyo's ass! I'll avenge Kagome!"_ Raine thought.

They reached the bottom of the steps.

" Glad you could join us, Raine. I was wondering when you would visit us who are actually studying! Unlike **someone I know**." Rin said with a smirk.

" Haha. Very funny, Rin." smirked Raine.

" You don't study?" asked Inuyasha.

" Nope. Not a lot." she replied. " Who's your people?"

" Rosa Parks." said Rin.

" Jackie Robinson." said Miroku.

" Wilma Rudolph." said Sango.

" Martin Luther King Jr." said Inuyasha.

" Harriet Tubman." said Kagome.

" I got Madam C.J. Walker." said Raine, sounding disappointed.

" You don't like her?" asked Miroku.

" No. It's just, well...she's famous for...' hair-care products'. It's so girly. Anyone wanna switch?" she said.

" I will. I'd probably be better talking about hair stuff anyway." said Kagome, smiling.

" Thank you." said Raine.

They had some real fun that night. And it continued for a week. Raine and Rin had already beaten up Kikyo. And she had a school transfer. So they wouldn't see her anymore. That next week, they would go to the library.

**A/N: Okay, I know this one kinda sucked. But, I was like what, 12 when I first wrote this story? If you'll keep a steady pace with me, I'm sure my writing abilities get better as it goes. Oh, and please review. I have another Inuyasha story up that is sooo much better than this one, if that's what you're looking for. It's interesting, I promise.**

**Shadow: You can't promise them anything, stupid.**

**Me: Sure I can. I'm the author, not you.**

**Shadow: Psh, whatever. I'd smack you, but I just did my nails.**

**Me: Buwahaha! – attacks with fingernail polish remover- What now?**

**Shadow: - throws bunnies at me- Put that in your pipe and smoke it, Fang.**

**Me: Anyhoo, please review.**

**Shadow: Pity her. She's being attack by merciless bunnies.**


	8. The Library

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Raine. Please don't forget to review.**

School had gone by the regular way. Kagome, Rin, Raine, and Inuyasha stood outside of the school.

" So, we're going to the library, why?" asked Inuyasha.

" To see if Raine's your long-lost sister or not." said Kagome.

" I really don't think it's possible, but, just to be sure. Inuyasha? I'm gonna ask you a couple of questions before we leave." Rin said.

" What?" he asked.

" How old were you when you and your brother lost your parents?" she asked.

" I was 4. Sesshomaru was 5." he answered.

" Do you recall a girl by the name of Raine?"

" Uh...kinda."

" Do you have a twin sister?" she asked him.

" Look, all I know is, I do have a sister, but we couldn't find her. She was supposed to be my twin. Our father, full demon, and our mother, human." he said.

" Wait a second. What was your dad's name?" Raine asked Inuyasha.

" Inutaisho. Mom's was Izayoi." he replied. Raine's eyes glittered.

" Those were my parent's names, too." she sighed.

" Well, looks like we've got all the proof we need. Let's go home now." smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha and Raine looked at each other.

" Don't expect a hug or anything. It's not like I missed you." he spat.

" Same here. So, what are we going to do about Sesshomaru?" Raine said.

They both paused. " Uh...didn't think about that."

**" WHAT?"** Sesshomaru yelled. Everyone was at his and Inuyasha's house.

" It's true. I know you remember." said Inuyasha.

" As if one idiot half-breed like you wasn't enough. Now I have to deal with two**, and twins**, not to mention!" Sesshomaru groaned.

**_" Watch it."_** Raine grumbled.

" We have an extra bedroom upstairs. There's a closet connecting it to Inuyasha's. There's a bathroom in each." he muttered, not liking the situation one bit.

" Okay then. Looks like I'll pack." Raine smirked. They all left.

" So, you gonna miss me, Rin?" Raine smirked playfully as she rested her arm on Rin's shoulder.

" No duh! You're like a sister to me. I'm just glad you're going to the same school, and you only live a couple of blocks away." Rin replied.

" I feel loved." Raine said. Kagome laughed.

" You should." Rin smiled.

" Hey, maybe after Raine gets settled, you both can come over to this sleep over I'm having? Sango will be coming, too." Kagome suggested.

" Sure." said Rin.

" Okay, sounds good to me." Raine shrugged.

A/N: Poor Fluffy Pawz. Please review 

**Shadow: Who the hell is Fluffy Pawz?**

**Me: Sesshomaru.**

**Shadow: Oh, why didn't you say so?**

**Me: I figured the audience would be smart enough to realize that a lot of people call him Fluffy, so I call him Fluffy Pawz. I actually named him Commodor Fluffy Pawz, but the other version for short.**

**Shadow: Fang?**

**Me: Yeah?**

**Shadow: Shut up.**

**Me: Okay. –nods-**


	9. A picture's worth a thousand words

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Raine. We gotta bit o' Sess/Rin action here. Teehee. Enjoy

Rin walked into the newspaper office. She had decided to join the newspaper crew. The chief editor was Sesshomaru. She walked into his office and stared at him. Then she slammed a few pictures on his desk.

" What are these?" he asked.

" Pictures for the front page." Rin replied.

He looked at each of them. One was of the cafeteria. Another for the volleyball games, and the last for a group of friends.

" Cafeteria food. Sports taking a plunge. And how our students are adapting to juvenile hall." he identified all of the pictures' meanings.

" You're good. That's what I had in mind." she smiled.

" Your range on the camera is perfect." Sesshomaru complimented. All the pictures were perfect. The size, the color, the quality, everything.

" Yeah well, I have more pictures. They're at home, though. Maybe I could bring them over to your house this afternoon so you can look them over?" she suggested.

Her brown eyes were hopeful. He stared at her brown orbs as they glittered.

" _She's quite pretty. Wait, Sesshomaru, don't get too ahead of yourself. For all you know she could be no better than Kikyo...but there's just something different about her."_ He thought.

" Uh-Hello? Sesshomaru?" Rin waved her hand in front of his face to drag his attention.

" Huh? What'd I miss?" he mumbled, returning to reality.

" You finally back among the world of the living? Can I come or not?" she asked.

He nodded.

" Okay. See you this afternoon, then." she smiled as she slyly walked out the door. He sighed as he watched her go.

_**Later that afternoon**_

Inuyasha and Raine were watching TV as Sesshomaru and Rin entered.

" Hey, Rin!" greeted Raine.

" Hi, Raine. We'll be upstairs if you need us." said Rin. Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru as they walked up the stairs.

" Let's do it." Raine said. Inuyasha grabbed the camera from under the cushion. They ran upstairs and slightly opened the door.

" Ew. That is so gross." said Raine.

" It is until you've experienced it." Inuyasha looked at Raine. She rolled her eyes.

" Of course. You have a girlfriend." she sighed. Rin and Sesshomaru were kissing. Raine ran in and clicked the button.

**" Picture!"** she yelled.

" No!" Rin yelled.

Sesshomaru choked.

" Hahaha! Got ya Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled, walking in.

" Inuyasha! I should've known you were behind this scheme!" Sesshomaru hissed.

" I'm gonna go and put this in the album." Raine grinned.

She walked out. Rin laughed nervously as she left the room. She was at the door, ready to leave.

" Well, I'll see you all tomorrow. _Bye, Sesshomaru_." she said, waving. He waved back.

Rin then closed the door on her way out. Raine and Inuyasha looked at each other, then at Sesshomaru, who was glaring at them and cracking his knuckles.

" Oh crap!" the twins yelped as they bounced down the stairs. Sesshomaru chased them around the house repeatedly.

" Come back here you impudent mutts!" he roared angrily.

A/N: Uh-oh spaghetti-o. Pweaz review. 

Shadow: You spelled "please" wrong you friggin idiot.

**Me: And what can you do about it?**

**Shadow: This. –goes to retype it-**

THE NEW AND IMPROVED A/N 

_**A/n: Uh-oh, spaghetti-o. Please review.**_

Me: Hey! 

**Shadow: You heard the lady! Now review!**


	10. A new crisis at hand

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Raine. Let me give you fair warning, you may not thoroughly enjoy this chapter. Be prepared for a bad ending. Have fun. –peace sign-

The next few weeks went well for everybody. Inuyasha, though, noticed that some Naraku guy was stealing looks at Kagome. He would always flip him off or growl at him. Naraku then did the same to Rin. But she didn't like him at all so she just flipped him off herself. Sesshomaru was proud of the fact that he didn't have to watch her every move. He practically smiled to himself. One day, Sesshomaru, Rin, Raine, and Inuyasha stopped by Kagome's locker.

" Hey, Kagome!" greeted Inuyasha.

" Hi, guys. What's up?" greeted Kagome cheerfully.

" Well, we were all wondering if you wanted to come with us, since it's a three day weekend, to the pizza place to hang out and dance for a while?" asked Inuyasha.

" Sure. I feel like pizza tonight anyway." Kagome smiled.

Naraku was around the corner watching them closely. Inparticularly, Rin and her two friends, Raine and Kagome.

" Okay. Now's my chance. Once they separate, I'll ask them both." he thought.

Inuyasha, Raine and Sesshomaru had to go to their house first, then they would come by to pick Rin and Kagome up at their houses. He must have been desperate to ask girls who already had boyfriends out, and he was. Naraku walked over to them, determined and focused.

" Hi, girls." he said.

Rin was waiting for Kagome to get done with her locker business.

" Hi...Naraku, isn't it?" replied Rin.

" Yeah. I uhh...was wondering if either of you two would go out with me tonight?" he asked straight out.

Kagome ignored his question and walked away.

" Uhh...sorry Naraku. But, we're not available. And you're just not our type." said Rin as she hurried after Kagome.

Naraku stood there. Rejected and in denial.

" _I can't believe they both turned me down! But... I'm not one to give up so easily. Rin for sure, will be mine! No matter what!" _he thought, determined and angry.

So all the gang went and hung out at the pizza place. They asked Sango and Miroku to come, but they weren't feeling well, so it was just Rin, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Raine, and Kagome. They ate some pizza. Then the song, " Jump" from the House of Pain was playing.

" I **love** this song! Inuyasha? You want to come and dance with me?" Kagome asked excitedly.

" Sure." he smiled and they went on the dance floor and began to dance their hearts out.

Rin and Sesshomaru stayed at the table. Raine was sitting at the counter, drinking a soda.

" I'm in the mood for ice-cream for some reason. It's right across the street. Do you want some?" she asked him.

" Nah. I'm not an ice-cream fan." he replied.

" You're not telling me what I think you are! You can't not like ice-cream!" Rin said dramatically.

" It's not that. Just don't want any now." he sighed.

Kagome and Inuyasha came back sweating like crazy from dancing so hard.

**" That was fun!"** Kagome screamed.

" Hey, Kagome? You want to go get some ice-cream with me? What about you, Inuyasha?" asked Rin.

" Yeah. I could use something to cool me down." replied Kagome, grinning.

" Nah. I think I'll rest up here for a while." replied Inuyasha relaxing in his seat.

" Okay. Suit yourself." they sighed.

Rin and Kagome walked across the street to the ice-cream parlor.

" Oooh! Hey, Kagome just order for me okay? I want a hot fudge sundae! I'm going to go next door to go to the bathroom!" said Rin hastily as she jumped up and down to hold her urge.

" Okay. Don't take too long." said Kagome, waiting in line.

Rin walked towards the building. She passed by an alley on the way. Little did she know someone was watching her. Closely and mischievously. After she came out, she passed by the alley again. But, when she was about half-way past, someone grabbed her out of nowhere and dragged her into the alley.

"Mmmmmmmm!" she tried screaming, but they had her mouth covered.

They threw her down. They stepped into the light. It was Naraku.

" Naraku?" she whispered.

He attacked her. He was kissing her body and lips. He tried to take off her shirt, but she squirmed too much for him to even come close.

" Help!" she screamed.

Naraku just kept going at her. He licked her neck. Then she saw Kagome run around the corner.

" Rin! Naraku?" she yelled. She noticed what he was doing. **" Get off of her, you bastard!"**

She screamed as she lunged herself onto him.

It gave Rin some time to get away a little bit, but then Naraku put his hand on Kagome's mouth and neck and shot something into her. Her eyes went white and she fell onto the ground hard.

" No! Kagome! Help! Sesshomaru! Somebody! Help!" Rin cried.

Raine suddenly appeared and tackled Naraku to the ground. Then Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came around the corner. Inuyasha ran to Rin.

" Are you alright? Where's Kagome?" he asked.

**" Naraku tried to rape me and Kagome tried to save me. She lunged onto him and got him off me. Then he shot something into her mouth and neck! I have no idea what, though!" **Rin said, breathing heavily.

Raine knocked Naraku out and ran over to Rin. Sesshomaru knelt down next to her. He hugged her as she cried into his chest.

" _Sssh_. It's over now." he whispered.

" I was so scared!" Rin cried, tears falling. Inuyasha found Kagome at the end of the alley.

" Kagome!" he yelled. She didn't answer. He reached her and picked her up.

" What's wrong? Will she be okay?" asked Sesshomaru.

" I don't know. But she looks really bad. We should take her to the doctor." replied Inuyasha, looking into his lover's eyes that had no color, for they had gone white.

They raced Kagome to the hospital. They were in a waiting room, sitting quietly yet nervously, especially Inuyasha. He was pacing back and forth in front of Rin and Sesshomaru. Raine came with them.

" _This can't be happening!"_ he thought, frantically.

" Inuyasha. You should sit down before you wear yourself out from pacing so hard." said Rin.

Inuyasha looked at her. She almost screamed. He had tears falling down his cheeks, and his eyes weren't as pure as they used to be. He looked like a ghost.

Then, the doctor who was tending to Kagome came out.

" Will she be okay? What's wrong with her?" asked Inuyasha.

" I'm afraid she's been diagnosed with a very strong type of poison. It's in her bloodstream now. She most likely won't survive." replied the doctor gloomily.

" You've gotta be kidding me?" yelled Raine. She, like Inuyasha, was extremely worried. Inuyasha was speechless. Kagome could die.

**A/N: Buwahaha...I feel evil now...-sees raging fans of story and Kagome and baracades closet- NO! I'M SORRY! But...will she survive? She just might...you never know.- devilish look- Okay I'm sorry please don't kill me just review!**


	11. Miracle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Raine.**

Inuyasha waited impatiently in the waiting room every day for the rest of that week until they told him he could go in and see her.

A nurse then came out and said, " You may see her, but don't alarm her or she'll hurt herself."

Inuyasha nodded and headed towards the door. He opened it and walked into the room slowly. He was shocked by what he saw. Kagome was lying in the hospital bed, the nurse stood beside her. She didn't seem to be improving any.

The nurse spoke.

" She'll have to undergo surgery. That's the only chance she has of surviving."

Inuyasha nodded, " I understand."

He wanted to cry so bad, he really did, but he knew what the nurse had said: _You may see her but don't alarm her because she could hurt herself._ He didn't want to hurt her any more than she already was. Her pulse was still going, but slowly. It echoed through the room.

" I'll leave you two alone for a while." said the nurse walking out.

" Thank you." said Inuyasha.

He walked towards the chair sitting next to the bed. He sat in it. Kagome's eyes were closed tight with pain. Then she mumbled as if crying for help, and was shaking in the bed.

Inuyasha felt horrible that he'd let this happen to her when he could've been there sooner, and now she was suffering greatly, and she wouldn't have much longer to live, all because of him.

" _How could I let this happen to her? I'm supposed to be her boyfriend and I let something like this happen! I feel like shit."_ He thought, head in his hands.

Then the machine that was playing her pulse began to slow down. The nurse came running in. She called for her fellow doctors to help.

" Inuyasha, is that right? You can stay. Who knows? You might come in handy." said the nurse.

He nodded and looked at Kagome who let out a gasp of breath. Then her pulse went flat. A shaking Inuyasha took her hand in his. The nurse lowered her head and said, " I'm sorry for your loss," and began to walk away.

Inuyasha cried at last and squeezed Kagome's lifeless hand. Some tears fell onto her as he kneeled his head over her dead body and cried even harder.

Then, his tears spilled onto her hand. Suddenly, Inuyasha felt something clutch his hand. He lifted up and saw that it was Kagome's hand grasping his back. He looked at her face, her eyes were wide open with fright and her breathing was heavy. The nurse came back in and yelped with happiness and called the doctors in again.

" Praise Buddha! **She'll live!** Just give her about a week and she'll be fine. We're injecting her with some medication that should heal her in the next day or two, it removes the poison from the bloodstream. We were going to do it earlier, when she starting dying on us." smiled the doctor.

Inuyasha smiled too, he was so happy now that Kagome would be all right. Kagome looked around.

" I hate doctors...I hate needles...I hate small, white rooms...I hate hospitals!" she fretted, sort of sweating.

" Kagome, it's okay. You're going to be fine." said Inuyasha reassuringly. She looked at him.

**_" Who are you?"_** she asked crooking an eyebrow.

" Uh-Doctor? She doesn't have amnesia does she?" he asked worriedly.

" No, son. She's just hallucinating, that's all. It'll be over in about five or ten minutes. Don't worry. She'll be out in a week for sure, and since this situation came so close to death, I'll do it free of charge." replied the doctor.

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know how he would be able to pay for all of this.

A/N: Like me better now? SHE LIVES! Please review 


	12. The Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Raine.**

So, Kagome was staying at the hospital that week. That Monday, Inuyasha and the gang were at lunch, except for Raine, who had cut school to check up on her.

" So? How's Kagome doing? What happened in that room? You never told us." asked Rin. Inuyasha smiled happily.

" It all started when they let me in to see her.." Inuyasha began.

After he told them the story, Rin's eyes were as wide as her hands.

" She **died**? And came back to life? Kagome did that? **Cool**!" she said finally.

" I guess it was pretty cool." sighed Inuyasha.

" I'm going to visit her in the afternoons. Would you like to join me on my quest to see if Kagome gets better?" asked Inuyasha like he was a knight.

Rin laughed.

" Yes, Sir Inuyasha. I would enjoy such an activity, especially for the important sake of Kagome." she replied, giggling. Sesshomaru watched in doubt.

_" Right..."_ he sighed. Rin looked at him.

" Sir Sesshomaru of the Western lands of Juvenile High School, would you accompany us on our quest to see Kagome and to make sure all is well for her health and well-being?" Rin said like a princess.

Sesshomaru grinned in surrender and bent down as if bowing down to royalty. He took her hand and kissed it.

" As her royal highness commands." he said. Rin blushed and giggled, but kept a straight face like a real princess would.

Then the doors to the cafeteria opened. The gang looked at them. A girl about the looks of Kagome's age, walked in slowly. She was pretty, had long, black hair pulled into a ponytail with a lilac tie, she had green eyes, fangs, and pointed ears, she was wearing a purple hoody and a pair of black baggy pants. She got her lunch and looked around for a table.

Rin watched as the girl kept looking for a seat. Then her conscience took over and she waved her hand at her.

" Hey! You can sit with us!" she yelled.

The girl smiled and sat down next to her.

" So, what's your name?" asked Rin.

" It's Kitarra." replied the girl.

" Cool. I'm Rin, this here's my boyfriend, Sesshomaru, and across from me is Sesshomaru's brother, Inuyasha, a.k.a. my friend's boyfriend." said Rin introducing herself and friends. Rin looked for Raine, but she remembered what Inuyasha had said. She was cutting to see Kagome.

" Hi." replied the brothers.

" Hello." said Kitarra cheerfully.

Then the doors opened again, but this time, Kagome walked in. Raine was with her, looking very pissed off. Kagome was a little pale, but looked good compared to what she had looked like in the hospital. Inuyasha and Rin's eyes grew with surprise. Without getting lunch, Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha and put her head down. Raine sat next to her.

" Kagome? What're you doing out so early? The doctor said--" began Inuyasha.

" The doctor is a jerk!" interrupted Kagome.

" Huh? What happened?" asked Rin.

Kagome looked up at her friend. She looked to Raine and nodded. Raine told the story.

" He couldn't believe what had happened. After Inuyasha left with you guys, he talked to her. He said he wouldn't believe she could do such things when the poison was **so** strong. So, he tried to do some experiment thingy on her. She refused to cooperate. He then lost all his patience and **slapped** her! That bastard actually slapped her! Then the nurse came in and used an excuse to make the dickhead leave. She then gave her a bottle of pills and told her to take two a day and the poison should be gone soon. So, she let her go today. She's extremely grateful for what she did. I think they called her Kaede, I'm not positive, but she released her. I can't imagine what would've happened if she had more needles in her body than before. Today was not her day at all, guys. There. You have it, that's why she's here."

Inuyasha shook with anger. It was bad enough that asshole Naraku had poisoned her, but now that doctor had slapped his girlfriend! He was really pissed off now.

Raine clutched her ears. Then she noticed Kitarra across from her. She narrowed her eyes.

" Who's this chick?" she asked suspiciously.

" Oh, this here's the new kid, Kitarra." said Rin.

" Nice to meet you Kagome and Raine." said Kitarra, smiling

Raine growled at Rin. Kagome smiled weakly.

" I never said you could tell her my name! How dare you?" she said.

Kagome looked at Kitarra's smile.

" _I envy her. She's got such a pretty smile." _She thought, then glanced somewhere_. " Crap. There's Koga. Here we go again."_

Kagome looked to her side and Koga, the wolf-demon who always bullied her, was glaring at her and pointing and whispering something to his friends, most likely about how ugly she looked. Kagome then walked up to leave the cafeteria.

" Hey, where are you going?" asked Inuyasha, grabbing her arm. She looked at him and smiled.

" Just to the bathroom. I'll be right back." she told him.

He sat back down and she walked out. She was lying, though.

This was her daily routine. During lunch, she would go to the bathroom and wait for Koga to get there. She'd known Koga from her old school. He was always causing trouble around her. Raine said he probably liked her, but Kagome begged to differ. Now, at juvenile hall, he was to take any valuables at lunch time. Today, though, she was going to stand up for herself and tell him to leave her the hell alone. So, she reached the bathroom. About five minutes later, Koga stood in front of her.

" So, what do you have for me today?" he smirked.

" Nothing but my pills." replied Kagome.

" Hand them over, now." he told her.

" No way, man! These are my pills! **I have to use them to get rid of my oh so very contagious disease I have!**"said Kagome dramatically.

" What disease?" he questioned.

" Uh...Leukemia! Yeah, that's right! Leukemia! You wouldn't want to cause a leukemia accident would you?" she asked him baby-ishly.

" Leukemia isn't contagious, you dummy." he smirked.

" Well...uh...show some mercy, would you? Just for today?" Kagome asked.

Koga leaned onto the wall and bonked his head against it repeatedly.

" Uh...are you sure you should be doing that? If you hit it any more then you might end up with brain damage. Believe me, you wouldn't want to go to our local hospital." laughed Kagome, looking at his face from under him.He stopped.

" Why wouldn't I want to?" he asked curiously.

Kagome didn't know if she should tell him or not, but if she protested, he would probably take her pills and she'd have to go back to the hospital.

" Uhh...see I just had contact with the hospital and it wasn't great..." she began. She told him about the doctor incident. He almost looked sorry for her.

" It sucks to be you, doesn't it?" he asked.

" Yup. It's weird, because we actually agree on something." she smiled. They looked at each other. Koga scooted a little closer to Kagome.

" I'm sorry." he sighed.

" For what?" asked Kagome.

" For everything. Bullying you, taking your stuff, everything. I just...I just didn't know how to react around you, so I tried to look tough. Truthfully, I really like you Kagome." he turned and looked her in the eyes.

Kagome gulped again. Raine was right. What could she say? She stood up and so did Koga.

" Koga—I..." she started.

Koga, she realized, was moving in for what looked like a kiss.

No! She wouldn't betray her love for Inuyasha! The bell rang.

She pushed him off and ran to her next class. Little did she know, someone was watching her and Koga...Inuyasha. Koga watched Kagome run.

Inuyasha felt like his heart was torn in two pieces. Kagome looked back and saw his face. She began to run to him, but he narrowed his eyes and turned away. To him, it looked like Koga was actually kissing Kagome.

" Oh no! He must've seen it! What have I done, now? But Koga tried to kiss me, not the other way around! What do I do? Inuyasha probably won't even let me explain." She thought, full of dread.

Kagome slapped herself to see if this was just a bad dream, but it hurt, and that meant it wasn't.

Kagome and Koga and Inuyasha had the next class. Normally, Kagome and Inuyasha would sit beside each other, but today, Inuyasha moved to where Rin and Sesshomaru sat, which was on the other side of the room. Kitarra also had the class and sat next to Kagome. Raine did, too.

" Hello, again." she said cheerfully.

" Hi, Kitarra isn't it?" replied Kagome.

" Yeah. You don't look so good. Are you okay?" she asked her. Kagome began to shed some tears.

" No, Kitarra, I'm not okay. My bully tried to kiss me and Inuyasha saw it! Now he probably thinks I'm two-timing him!" Kagome cried. Kitarra frowned at the sight.

Koga would look at Kagome every now and then and Inuyasha wouldn't even blink her way. Kitarra got a little irritated.

" Hey, Kagome? I know it's Monday, but, do you think you could come over to my house tonight? We could hang out and talk or study if you want. Raine, you can come too." Kitarra smiled.

Kagome glanced at her.

" Sure, okay. " sobbed Kagome. Kitarra nodded in agreement.

It was finally the end of the day. Kagome had come by Raine's house to say she'd be at Kitarra's with Raine. Rin was there with Sesshomaru.

" Bye, Rin. See you all at school." sighed Kagome as she finally walked out the door. Raine stayed behind for a minute.

" I'll catch up, guys." she yelled. The two girls nodded and continued walking. She slammed the door shut and punched Inuyasha's head.

**" Ow! What the hell was that for?"** he demanded.

**" For being you!"** she yelled. She stormed out the door. He knew what she meant. Rin and Sesshomaru looked confused.

Kagome, Raine and Kitarra reached their destination. They went upstairs. Kagome thought about what happened with Koga and how Inuyasha reacted. She cried again. Kitarra sat next to her. Raine patted her back.

" What's wrong? What happened between you and Inuyasha?" asked Kitarra.

" Tell us." whispered Raine.

Kagome cupped her face in her hands and looked up at her friends. She told them the story.

" But it wasn't! It really wasn't, and now he's mad and won't even look me in the eye. It's not fair!" Kagome cried. Raine and Kitarra both hugged Kagome and soon she stopped crying.

" Thanks, I needed that." sniffled Kagome. Raine smiled.

" Hey, everyone needs a good cry every once in a while. What're friends for?" replied Kitarra, grinning.

Kagome smiled too. After listening to this whole thing, Kitarra came down to one conclusion. **All guys are jerks!** **Complete, total, idiotic jerks with a capital J E R K! **

" Don't worry Kagome. I'll do something about this." Raine smirked.

**A/n: Stupid Inuyasha, am I right? –cringes- Don't hurt me pwez! Review...or...or...ELSE!**

**Shadow: Oh, how frightening.**

**Me: -slaps Shadow- SHUT UP**

**Shadow: -raises eyebrow- Fine then.**

**Me: Much appreciated.**


	13. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Raine. INUOBSESSION owns Kitarra.

The next day at school, the same stuff went down. Inuyasha wouldn't talk to Kagome, and Kagome to Inuyasha. They all sat at lunch. Kagome sat between Kitarra and Rin and as far away as possible from Inuyasha. Inuyasha was only glaring at her, and Raine noticed.

" Hey, Inuyasha, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

" Sure." he sighed.

He followed Raine out of the cafeteria. She suddenly slapped him.

" Owww! What's going on?" he demanded.

" Stop looking at her that way! It's uncomfortable! Why are you doing this?" yelled Raine.

" She's a two-timer, Raine! I refuse to love someone like that!" he replied.

She slapped him again.

" What's with the slapping?" he asked.

**" I'm slapping some sense into you! Kagome never kissed Koga! You should've seen her at Kitarra's house last night! She was devastated that you treated her like you did! She told me the whole story! He tried to kiss her and before he came close she pushed him off. If you were standing behind Koga then you just got it all wrong! She loves you, Inuyasha, and she didn't want to betray that love. And after all I've just said, if you don't do something about all this, then you don't even believe the thing called love. You'd be taking it for granted. That's wrong. So you get in there and you talk this thing out or you'll be in for a major world of hurt!"** Raine screamed.

Inuyasha was scared to death. He never knew Raine could be so tempermental to the point of possibly murdering him.

" Okay." he said finally.

They walked into the cafeteria again. They sat down where they were before. Inuyasha looked at Kagome suspiciously. Then, he saw a twinkle in her eyes. Something he'd felt guilty about. She was crying, but he could tell she was trying to hold back her tears. Raine nodded her head. That was the signal. Inuyasha walked over and sat next to Kagome. She began to get up and walk away. He followed. They were outside the janitor's closet.

" Stop following me! What could **you**, of all people, **possibly** want?" she yelled, stopping.

He stopped, too. She started walking again, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. He looked into her eyes.

" Tell me the truth, Kagome. Did you really kiss Koga? I need to hear it from you and no one else." he asked.

" No! I didn't, okay? I **hate** Koga. I would want us just to be friends, but he probably wouldn't agree. Then you saw him try and you wouldn't let me talk to you! It wasn't fair Inuyasha! **I love you, not Koga!** You! I'll tell you what I told Kitarra and Raine, I am **not **and do **not** want to be accused of being a two-timer! I couldn't betray the love we had, it was too beautiful. Now do you understand, Inuyasha, you jerk?" yelled Kagome as she slapped him.

Inuyasha took in her words and considered them. He now realized that she'd loved him all along, even when they weren't speaking. And he was being a jack ass to her.

" K-Kagome...I'm sorry." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome's eyes widened.

" You're sorry? I went through what seemed like hell, and you're **sorry**?" she bit.

" I love you. Please forgive me, Kagome. I never wanted you to get hurt, and I never should've doubted you. Please forgive me?" he said softly as he hugged her close.

He then kissed her forehead. Her eyes were shut tight with anger, but then he kissed her lips gently, and her eyes relaxed second by second. They stopped and Kagome hugged him back.

" I...love you, Inuyasha. I...forgive you." she sighed.

Kitarra sighed dreamily as she watched the two make up. Rin and Sesshomaru came out because lunch was over now. Raine smirked to herself.

**" AWWWWW!" **Rin bursted.

Inuyasha and Kagome turnedto find that they had an audience.

" Why does everyone have to spy on **us**?" yelled Kagome.

" Because you two are the most troublesome couple, and we have to watch you to make sure you don't screw everything up." giggled Rin.

Inuyasha was held back by Raine from attacking Rin, and Kagome just sighed.

**A/N: Okie dokie, then. Another chapter over and done with. But be warned: this is NOT the only Inu/Kag problem we'll have. Muwahahaha--pwz review**


	14. Car Crash

Diclaimer and _Heads Up_: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Raine. INUOBSESSION owns Kitarra. Okay--this is pretty much the last chapter we'll have with mainly Inuyasha cast issues. Raine becomes overly dramatic for several chapters to come. But don't worry, I'll have a few random things with Sessy or Inuyasha. Teehee. Please review!

Kagome and Inuyasha had gone on a date that night, deciding they needed to make up for time they missed with one another. And he dropped her off, leaving her with a kiss and an engine running.

Kagome awoke the next morning to find Rin shaking her like crazy. Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes wearily.

" What? It's Saturday isn't it?"

" Yeah! Come down stairs! Something bad's happened to Inuyasha!"

Kagome gasped and followed her friend down the stairs. Rin had the news on.

The man said, " A car crash accident occurred last night involving a red convertible. Apparently the driver was young, seventeen year-old Inuyasha Fang. He was identified to have been caught in his wheel and had driven into two mail boxes and smashed into a telephone pole tearing off the left side of his car. He is now in the hospital under critical care."

Rin turned the T.V. off.

" No! Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

Still in her pjs, Kagome got in her mom's car, Rin managing to get in as well,and drove off straight to the hospital. Kagome arrived and charged into the front waiting room.

" Yes?"

" Where is Inuyasha Fang at? I need to see him!"

" He's in the ER. Sorry, but no visitors until 9:00am. You'll have to wait."

" You don't understand, you bitch! That boy is my boyfriend and I demand to see him **now**! I saw the damage and I want to see if he's okay!"

Rin ran up to Kagome.

" I'm sorry, ma'am. She's a little paranoid. Please let us know when we can see him."

Rin sat Kagome into a chair harshly.

**" What the hell is the matter with you?"**

" She--nothing!"

" I hope it was nothing! You'll have to be patient!"

" Well, you know, it's rather difficult to be patient when your lover is in the hospital under critical care!"

" I know this. How do you think I felt when you were in the hospital? And Raine? And Inuyasha?"

"...The same way."

" That's right. And look, you survived! Saying that if we were patient enough, you would come around eventually."

" That was **me**, Rin! **This is Inuyasha**! Who knows what'll happen with him?"

" Kagome--" Rin was cut off by the arrival of the nurse.

" You know Inuyasha? He's able to have visitors now. You may see him. His sister's already in there."

Before she was done, Kagome was already at the door. She opened it slowly. Inuyasha was in the bed, pale, and in horrible condition. Kagome cried at the sight. He had bruises everywhere. And his eyes were shut. She walked over and touched his hand softly, then cried into it.

" I'll leave you two alone for a while." Raine looked at Kagome. She gave her a quick hug then left the room.

" Inuyasha. I'm so sorry." Kagome rubbed his cheek with her hand.

" For what?" he awoke by the touch of her hand.

" For this. Somehow, I feel like it's my fault."

" It's not your fault."

" Yes, it is! If you hadn't have met me, you wouldn't have driven last night and crashed! I feel so awful!"

He placed his hand on her cheek.

" No. It's not that. I just fell asleep, that's all. I'll be fine. I promise you, I'll live through this, okay?"

" But-"

" Have some faith, Kagome." he insisted.

" Okay, Inuyasha. I'll be waiting for you."

" Now that that's settled, how do I look? Good? Rugged? Handsome?"

" Uh--battered up."

" You know, I guess I forgot that one."

" Sorry. You actually look very good to what I hear I looked like when I was in the hospital."

" Thanks. I feel so much better." he rolled his eyes.

" Hey, I'm just tryin' to help!"

" Well, you're not doing a very good job!"

" Well, I'm sorry!"

" No, you're not! **Admit it!**"

" Well...**GRR**!"

Kagome stomped out the door, and walked past Rin and Raine to sit in a chair once again. Rin sighed and walked into the room. Raine went to Kagome. Inuyasha looked at her and she, him.

" You know she didn't mean it like that, right?"

" She didn't sound too regretful."

" Well, she was really worried about you, you know? She even called the stand lady a bitch because she wanted to see you so bad."

" Really?"

" Oh, yeah. As soon as she saw the news, she raced, in her pajamas, to the car, sped to the hospital, demanded to see you, I had to calm her down, and she was at the door before the nurse could finish saying we were allowed to see you. I was lucky to be able to make it in the car. She almost took off without me. I had to go to her house and wake her up."

" Dang."

" Yes. **Dang**, indeed." She nodded

" Well, I can't say sorry now that I'm in bed."

" I'll tell her for you. Get some rest, Inuyasha. We don't want Kagome to lose that confidence she has on you living now do we?"

Inuyasha smirked as she walked out of the room. He wanted to apologize to Kagome face to face. He got out of the bed and the nurse began to freak out. He walked out of the room and into the waiting area. He saw Kagome sitting in a chair and Raine sat next to her. He took a seat on her other side. She turned her head. Raine just watched.

" Hey, Inuyasha."

She turned to look at the wall. Then, her eyes popped wide open and had a surprised expression on her face as she whipped her head to look at him again.

" Inuyasha! What're you doing out of bed?"

" I came to apologize, doofus!"

" You shouldn't be out here!"

" Hey! I just **broke my back** to get out of bed! You could at least feel grateful!"

Kagome growled and narrowed her eyes at him.

" Uh--Inuyasha? You shouldn't have done that." gulped Raine.

Kagome slapped him hard on the cheek. She glared at him. She then stood up, stomped out of the hospital, and got in her mom's car, slamming the door. She acted like she was starting the car when she realized, she had no keys. So, she stomped out of the car, slamming the door, trudged into the waiting room and held out her hand in front of Rin's face. Rin held out the keys and Kagome snatched them, repeated her steps, and drove off, screeching the car. Inuyasha looked at Rin nervously.

" Should you let her drive a car when she's mad like that?"

" Well, yeah. If she wrecks it, she knows she'll have to buy her mom a new one, and she doesn't wanna do that, so I'm not worried."

" Oh, good point. But, she doesn't have to get so mad at me like that."

Raine set her hands on Inuyasha's shoulders and sat him down in the chair and stared into his eyes.

" Inuyasha. **One**, she's a girl. **Two**, she's really pissed. **Three**, you're not helping by being a jerk about it." said Raine.

" Young lady, he is not supposed to be out of his bed until he is healed!" said the nurse. Rin didn't take a very good liking to what the nurse had called her.

" Listen, lady! **One**, he's my friend! **Two**, you can't tell me what to do, for you are not my mother! **Three**, you're old! **You** should be the one in that bed, you look so dang **ugly**!"

Raine gulped and stayed next to Inuyasha. The siblings exchanged glances, then looked at Rin.

Rin walked over to the phone area and called Sesshomaru, who was at home, asleep, and didn't know anything about what had happened to Inuyasha. His snoring was interrupted when the phone next to his bed rang.

**" Ah!"** he yelped, falling off the bed, his hand falling on the dresser next to it that held the phone. He reached for the phone but missed and fell again.

" Stupid phone." he grunted.

He finally picked up the phone and answered.

**" What?"**

" Sesshomaru?"

" Oh, Rin it's you. What's wrong?"

" I'm at the hospital 'cause Inuyasha got in a car accident early this morning and Raine's been here all this time without you for some weird reason I'd figure you'd be the first out of bed and now Kagome's pissed at him and I've been called a young lady by an old lady and I need you to come pick us up 'cause Kagome tookthe only car so we can go home and work this out."

" Okay, you lost me back at you were called a young lady."

_**" Come on!"**_

" Why?"

**" NOW!"**

"Coming!" he slammed the phone, got dressed, and drove over to the hospital.

When he arrived, he walked inside. Rin grabbed Inuyasha by the hair and dragged him out. Raine followed. The nurse spoke.

" Uh! Miss! You can't take him!"

Rin glared at her annoyingly.

" Shut up." then she walked out the door, dragging Inuyasha and followed by Sesshomaru and Raine.

They arrived at Kagome's house soon afterward. Kagome was upstairs in her room, pouting. She wanted to cry, but she'd promised herself she wouldn't cry. No way she would start it.

Rin opened the door and walked in followed by Raine, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru.

" Kagome! Come down stairs, please?" Raine yelled.

" **No! **I know he's down there! I ain't **that** stupid!" Kagome screamed.

" _She's not **that** stupid,_ she says! Hang out down here while I go get her." Raine sighed.

" Are you sure you can?" asked Inuyasha, looking at the floor.

" Oh, yeah. Just one moment. I have it all taken care of." Raine fakely smiled.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took a seat on the couch and waited for about thirty seconds. They heard stuff breaking and things being thrown at the wall.

About two minutes later, Raine was dragging Kagome down the stairs. Her hair was a little messed up while Kagome had a scratch on her cheek.

" Sorry about the wait." Raine coughed.

Inuyasha nodded his head slowly. Kagome stood up, glaring at him, then at Raine.

" Why am I here?" she demanded, looking at her friend accusingly.

" You need to end the madness with Inuyasha. **Now**."

" It wasn't my fault! He didn't like the way I said things and had to make a come back at it. I tried to be nice and what do I get in return? I get a fight between me and him with our friends interferring." Kagome turned and looked at the stairs.

Inuyasha blinked.

" I'm sorry." he said softly.

" I don't think she heard you. Say it again." said Sesshomaru, popping the back of Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha glared at him.

" I'm sorry." he said a little louder.

" I'm sorry, what'd you say again?" asked Sesshomaru, cupping his ear to listen.

**" I'M SORRY! I didn't mean to be so stuck-up about the situation! Okay, it was my fault! I appreciate the fact of what you did to see me and how much you were worried about me! And I'm grateful for your concern for me being outta bed when I shouldn't be!"** Inuyasha shut his eyes as he yelled.

" I think I've gone deaf." Sesshomaru said, sitting on the couch.

Kagome's eyes widened at the stairs. Raine smiled.

" See? He said he was sorry. He even hurt Sesshomaru's ear, he said it so loud. Now, what are you supposed to do?" she nudged Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha. She looked like she was crying, but the tears never fell.

" You're welcome, Inuyasha. I'm sorry, too." she then walked up to her bedroom and sat on her bed, staring at her wall. Inuyasha stood there with the same expression.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin, confused.

" Wasn't she supposed to hug him or kiss him or something to insure the make up?" he inquired.

Rin chuckled.

" She would never do it when someone's looking. Inuyasha, why don't you go up there and do what you gotta do?"

Inuyasha nodded and walked to Kagome's room. Rin sat with Sesshomaru and began to watch TV with him. Raine sat at the end of the couch.

Inuyasha reached her room. He knocked.

" Come in." said Kagome, sitting on her bed. Inuyasha walked in and sat next to her.

" Are you okay?"

" Yeah. Sorry I got so hot-headed before."

" No need to apologize. I understand you were just lookin' out for me. I appreciate it."

He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. Then she hugged him and he hugged her back.

Back down stairs, Sesshomaru and Rin were having...complications.

" Put it back on All My Children!" yelled Rin.

**" No! Buffy the Vampire Slayer!"** yelled Sesshomaru.

**" All My Children!"**

" No! **No soap operas for you!** Buffy the Vampire Slayer overpowers them!"

" **Nu-uh!** More people like soap operas better then Buffy the Vampire Slayer, you **butt-head**!"

Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the stairs and paused when they saw them fighting over the remote control. They stood and watched it all. Raine sighed.

**" How boring."** she whispered.

" Should we stop them?"

" I dunno. Maybe we should. With Rin holding the remote, there's no telling how long she won't let go or what she might do to get it." said Kagome.

"We should, I guess."

They slowly walked down the stairs, letting Rin strangle Sesshomaru and he tickle Rin. The remote was in both of their right hands. Kagome giggled at the sight along with Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned off the TV while Kagome pushed the couch potatoes apart.

" Hey! Turn that back on!" yelled Sesshomaru.

" No! Not unless you two wanna watch the discovery channel?" said Inuyasha, swinging the remote in his hand.

" Hey! How'd you get that?" demanded Rin.

" Kagome slipped it into his hands when she pushed you guys apart. Now, how about we all go see a movie or something? Inuyasha seems to be feeling better." said Raine.

" _Amazing. She is such a meddler, but it always works out, I suppose."_ He thought.

Soon, school was back in session for the next Monday. The day that Raine's life would change forever.

**A/N: Well, well. This was a good chapter. Anyways, this whole event was based off of an accident my uncle had a few years ago. He hit two mail boxes and stuff around four in the morning and was under critical care for a good several weeks. Anyways, please review.**


	15. Most Embarrassing Day Ever

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Raine. INUOBSESSION owns Kitarra. Enjoy. This is a new beginning of an arguement, if you catch my drift.

It was Monday. Raine had been up until 5:00 in the morning, playing a video game. Unfortunately for her, she did not beat it. She had fallen asleep too early. **On the last level, too. **

Her clock went off. She rolled over and fell off her bean bag chair and slowly opened her eyes. She slammed the alarm clock, opened up the window, and threw it outside.

" Stupid clock." she rubbed her eyes. She walked down stairs to notice there was no Inuyasha or Sesshomaru eating breakfast.

" Hm. Wait a minute." she looked at the stove, which had a clock on it. It read 9:00 AM.

" Ahhh! **I'm late**!" she gulped down a glass of orange juice and ran to the door. She didn't have time to get in the shower, or eat. She ran past the stairs, grabbing her bag. She arrived at schoolten minutes later. Just in time to make 3rd period. Everyone was in the hallways gettingto their lockers.

She skidded to hers and grabbed her books from inside. Then she ran to her friends.

" Hey, peoples." she huffed.

" Uh--Raine?" Inuyasha said. Kagome and everyone else looked worried. Sango and Miroku were back as well.

" What? What are you all staring at?" Raine asked. Soon, everyone else, even people she didn't know, began to laugh her way.

" You're...**in your pajamas**!" exclaimed Rin. Raine froze.

She looked at herself. She had greyshort-shorts on, with a black sports bra. Miroku smiled as he reached for his camera. Sango smacked his hand before he could make it. Raine, on the verge of crying, ran towards the door. She ran into someone. She looked up. It was a boy. He had long, black hair, pulled into a braid, a star on his forehead, and goth clothes on.

" Are you all right?" he asked, helping her up. She just looked at him. Then she jerked away and slammed the doors open, running home. He watched after her.

" _She's really pretty. Was she in her pajamas?"_ he thought.

" _How could I have done something like that? I just humiliated myself in front of the entire school! And that boy, or whatever who helped me up--I was so mortified!" _Raine thought, still running home.

She arrived there shortly. She slowly trudged to her room.

" Well, I might as well take my time." she sighed.

She hopped in the shower, brushed her long hair, and got dressed. She got her books, and went down stairs. She ate herself some cereal, then walked out the door. She just walked to school this time. She was right outside of its grounds when it started to pour down rain.

" Dammit!" she hissed as she ran up the steps.

And now she was back in school. Luckily, the halls were cleared. She figured it had to be fifth period about now. Which for her, was math. She opened the classroom door and looked at her classmates. Tons, that she never knew, were giggling as she passed them by. Her teacher noticed her.

" Ah, Miss Fang. Glad you could join us. We were about to have a new student." he said. She sat in her seat lazily. A boy stood at the front of the room. Raine blinked. It was the same boy who had helped her up before.

" Class, meet Bankotsu Renigai. He's our new student. Please make him feel welcome." he introduced him.

Raine watched Bankotsu as he walked to the empty seat next to her, but slightly behind. She looked at him, and he her, but when he did, she quickly turned away. He kept on staring at her, and not even paying attention to the teacher. Class was over and she quickly rushed out. Bankotsu behind her.

" Hi, again." he smiled. She turned around to face him, blushing.

" Yo." she said, slightly smiling. They kept staring at each other. Inuyasha suddenly appeared.

**_" Hello, Bankotsu."_** he said with a snake-like voice. Bankotsu looked at him.

"Hi. Inuyasha, right?" Bankotsu replied.

" I see you've met my sister, Raine." he said. Raine looked at Inuyasha, giving him a " what are you up to?" look. He smirked.

" Yeah. We met before. This morning." Bankotsu said. Raine nodded.

Inuyasha had a confused expression. He narrowed his eyes at him.

" Yeah. We did. I ran into him when I left, and he helped me up." Raine exclaimed. Kagome, Sango, and Rin watched from afar. Sesshomaru also glared at Bankotsu.

" Look at them. The overprotective brother in them is starting to take part." Sango said, smiling.

" Yeah, well, they're just watching out for Raine. Especially Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They **are** her brothers." Kagome explained.

" Yup. Let's just hope Inuyasha doesn't get too carried away." said Rin.

_A/N: "Too carried away" is an understatement. Heehee. Spolier, the title of the next chappie: Raine's First Date, and Inuyasha's First Mission. If that tells you anything. Please review!_


	16. Raine's first date

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I did, though. U.U I own Raine.INUOBSESSION owns Kitarra. That's about it. Enjoy, this chappie's pretty heated.

It was later in the day, at the end of the day really. They were all at their lockers, getting ready to leave school. Reluctantly, Bankotsu's locker was on the other side of Raine's. Kagome watched them inconspicuously. Observing them with extreme caution, as not to be caught doing so.

" Hey, Raine?" Bankotsu said, shutting his locker door.

" Yeah?" Raine replied, shutting hers, too.

" How about me and you go on a picnic this Saturday? Just us two." he said.

She smirked.

" You're asking me out?" she asked. He nodded.

" Why wouldn't I?" he smiled.

" I don't know." she smiled too. Kagome continued to watch, making sure it didn't get too out of hand.

" I'd love to. Where is it?" Raine answered. Bankotsu seemed to have jumped for joy.

" I'll pick you up Saturday evening around seven. Where we go is classified information."

Raine smirked again to his cunning attitude with a sly note flashing in her eyes. Kagome shut her locker and barged in on their conversation.

" Hey, Raine? You mind walking with me outside?" Kagome suggested.

" Sure. See you Saturday, Bankotsu." Raine waved to her date for the weekend. He waved back and went on with his business.

" Raine, I'm not stopping you from going, but don't you think you should tell and ask your brother how he feels about this?" Kagome said in a secretive tone.

" Oh, c'mon, Kagome. Inuyasha doesn't come talk to me first to tell me he's going on a date with you. Why should I?" Raine laughed.

" Well, I was just saying. Have a good time, Raine." Kagome waved.

Raine continued on her way down to her present shelter, with her two brothers. When she got there, she slouched into the comfy recliner and reached for the remote. But, to her surprise, it wasn't there. It wasn't where she usually left it. She looked around and noticed everything was really neat, clean, and spotless. The floor was mopped, the tables were dusted, and the cushions were puffed. She narrowed her eyes and glanced around.

" There's only one person who could've cleaned this well to my unliking and discomfort with the remote. And that person is--" she whispered.

" Rin," Sesshomaru praised, " what en excellent job you've done!"

Rin smiled innocently. Raine stomped into the room they were in.

" Hello, Rin." she grimaced.

" What's up, Raine? Sesshomaru asked me to help him clean the house so I could see him, get paid, and so I could see you, too." Rin smiled. Raine narrowed her eyes at the human.

" You set the remote control away from its original spot on purpose, didn't you?" demanded Raine.

" Huh?" Rin mumbled.

" **No one but me** ever touches that remote control, **not even the maid**. There will be no dust under it if it stays there, so back away from the remote or I will be forced to put a mouse trap on it." she threatened. Rin rolled her eyes along with Sesshomaru.

" Whatever. I won't harm your precious remote ever again." she sighed non-committedly.

Raine nodded thankfully and returned to the living room. It was in the middle of her show when Inuyasha walked in, smiling his usual smile, nothing different about him. Raine figured that maybe Kagome was right, that she should at least tell her brother where she'd be Saturday so he would know where to look for her if any emergency came upon them.

" Inuyasha?" Raine said as he took his usual seat next to his sister. They always watched the same shows together for the sake of being bored out of their minds.

" What?" he asked.

" I'm going on a date Saturday night. I just wanted you to know that I would be gone, and I don't know where it'll be. He's coming to pick me up. I'll keep a cell phone with me in case you need me for anything...**important**." she explained. He looked at her.

" May I ask who you're going with?" he had suspicion in his eyes of gold. She smiled mischievously.

" You may ask, but I'm not telling." she said. He glared at her.

" Curse you." he hissed.

She just chuckled and went back to watching TV. Friday had come more quickly than Raine had imagined, and she couldn't wait until Saturday night. She, Rin, Sango, and Kagome were over at Kagome's shrine, sleeping over.

" So, Kagome tells us you have a date for Saturday, Raine. Who is it?" Sango asked.

Raine blushed a light shade of red. Though Kagome knew, she figured Raine would rather tell them. Rin came in.

" Yeah, Raine. Tell us now." Rin demanded. A knock came at Kagome's door. Sango opened it and Kitarra came in with a sleeping bag.

" Glad you could join us, Kitarra. We were questioning our suspect about her date tomorrow." Kagome whistled. Kitarra laughed and sat in their circle.

" You never told me you had a date, Raine. Who is this mystery man, hm?" Kitarra asked in a diabolical tone. Raine blushed even harder than before in a deeper red color.

" Bankotsu Renigai!" she bursted. Everyone except Kagome's eyes went wide with surprise.

" Bankotsu?" Sango questioned.

" Yah." Raine said.

" Isn't he the guy who snapped at the biology teacher this morning?" said Rin.

" Yeah. I believe he was." Kitarra nodded. Raine was a little startled by this. Well, this was juvenile high after all. She couldn't expect him to be all goody-goody.

" You'll probably never achieve Enlightenment, with a bad-ass boyfriend like that." Kagome smirked. Raine smiled.

" Well, my friends, it is believed that good girls achieve Enlightenment indeed, but bad girls go everywhere!" Raine flew her hand out to wave around the room, as if she was pointing to every direction possible in the entire world. Sango laughed.

Kitarra threw her fluffy red pillow at Raine's head, causing the half dog demon to completely fall. The pillow was an unexpected and dirty attack. Raine ripped it off of her face and now with messy silver hair, her look challenging.

" So that's how it's gonna be huh? Dirty and unfair? I'll give you plenty of those categories!" Raine slammed Kitarra with her own pillow.

Kitarra and the other girls laughed as everyone else joined in. This was the pillow fight of the century in their case. It was after the pillow fight and all their arms were really worn out from the feather flying war. They all lay on their sleeping bags in a small circle of females, sleeping like babies.

The next morning's sun rays had awoken Raine to a beautiful day. She slowly got up, rubbed her eyes, and trudged over to the windows. She had on her silver silky night gown that Bankotsu had bought her the other day. He said if she had ever gone to school in her sleeping clothes again, at least she would look stylish when she did. She quietly chuckled to herself as she remembered when he had given it to her.

Kagome soon arose, followed by Rin, then Sango. Kitarra never seemed to wake up, though.

" Wake up Kitarra, the matrix has you." said Raine in a deeper, more serious voice than her own.

The girls that stood behind her laughed. Raine put a finger on her lips to tell them silently to hush.

" Hey! I said wake up!" Raine flung a pillow her way. It landed smack dab on Kitarra's head. They all waited for a response. Kitarra slowly raised her hand and pulled the pillow off her face.

" I'm so going to kill you when I'm awake." Kitarra grunted as she stood up, slowly, and leaning against the wall of Kagome's pink room.

Everyone laughed as Raine shuddered in fear of the fox demon's wrath. Soon afterward, everyone went home.

Raine looked at the clock later on that day. It was around the time Bankotsu was to pick her up. She went up to her room, took a shower, and got dressed. She put on a see-through small jacket, that way she wouldn't have other guys besides Bankotsu stealing looks at her. The door bell rang and Inuyasha, unfortunately, answered. Raine ran down the stairs.

" Hey, Bankotsu!" Raine greeted.

" I see you're ready." Bankotsu nodded in approval of Raine's outfit.

Inuyasha was silent as he looked at his sister's very revealing attire.

" You're--" Inuyasha brought his finger up to point at her, but Raine was already around him and out the door.

He stood, watching as she showed him her cell and she hopped into Bankotsu's car. She waved as he drove off. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. He slammed the door and went immediately to the phone.

" Hello?" said a voice on the other line.

" Miroku. Listen, come right over here, now. I need your help." Inuyasha whispered.

" With what?" Miroku asked.

" Raine..." Inuyasha began.

_**On the date...**_

" So, is the classified info opening or what?" Raine asked Bankotsu. He smiled at her.

" You'll see when we get there. Here--put this on." he handed her a blind fold. She giggled as she tied it on.

" Don't swirve or I'll get nervous." she told him. He nodded.

" 'Muttface' here. The bat has begun to fly. Over." said Inuyasha into a walkie talkie.

" 'Rubberbutt here. I'll follow the plan as written. Over." said Miroku. They both snuck from behind the bushes and into Inuyasha's car, which had been repaired.

" Why did we do the walkie talkies when we were right next to each other?" asked Inuyasha as he made a left hand turn, following not too far behind the couple. Miroku shrugged.

" 'Cause it's fun." he replied.

" Good enough for me." Inuyasha shrugged.

Bankotsu brought the car to a stop. He got out and opened Raine's door, holding her hand to guide her.

" Are we there?" she asked.

" Almost." he replied.

They walked a little farther. Raine felt sand form in her sandals.

" Okay. Now, take off the blind fold." he said.

She did as she was told. Her eyes gaped at the beautiful sight that lay before her. It had taken them an hour of driving to get there. They were at the Pacific Ocean.

" Bankotsu, it's wonderful. I've always **loved** the ocean." Raine thanked him.

He laid down a small blanket and sat down, patting the empty spot next to him, signaling for her to sit. She did so. The sun had begun to set on the horizon.

" I'm glad. Truthfully, I didn't know if you liked the beach or not." he laughed, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

" You seem tense." Raine pointed out.

" My neck sort of strained when I looked around a minute ago." He explained, and before he knew it, Raine was behind him, giving his neck a smooth caressing. He sighed. The feel of her hands there had helped him relax a little bit. She stopped.

" There. Is that better?" she asked.

She sat beside him again. He rubbed his neck. Surprisingly enough, it didn't hurt anymore.

" Much better." he nodded.

The ocean waves splashed against the foot of the beach. Raine let the cool breeze brush against her long, flowing silver hair. Bankotsu took this moment to examine her look. He liked what he saw. She had a good body and was tall, sweet, tomboyish, mercurial, and something about her eyes of gold entranced him.

His hand laid on top of hers as Inuyasha and Miroku watched from afar. They hid behind an umbrella that someone had left there on the beach carelessly. Inuyasha gave Bankotsu a hidden glare of resentment. Was he taking advantage of his twin sister because of what she was wearing? Was he just after looks? Inuyasha clenched his fists as he thought of this.

" Calm down, Inuyasha. I'm sure it won't get **that** bad." Miroku said, looking to him, than back at the couple.

What he saw startled him somewhat. The two were kissing. Inuyasha began to growl.

**" It got bad."** Miroku corrected himself quickly.

Inuyasha saw as the man she had kissed began to pull her down to lay on the blanket. He couldn't take it anymore and came out of hiding, followed by Miroku. Miroku came out of nowhere and snatched Bankotsu up by his arms and held him tight. Inuyasha growled as he punched Bankotsu's stomach.

" That's for taking advantage of my sister you conniving little snake!" Inuyasha snipped. He grabbed Raine's hand and helped her up.

" Are you okay?" he asked her. She didn't respond.

" We're going home. You are never to see Bankotsu again." he commanded.

Raine's expression grew hurt and angry at the same time, which wasn't a good combination. She slapped his hand off of hers angrily.

" You had no right coming here! You had no right at all to ruin my good time! I was having fun! What? Is that too much for you to cope with, Inuyasha? I would like to know! It's none of your business what I do with my love life or my life period! Miroku, you don't have to always listen to Inuyasha, so I'm not really pinning this on you as much as him." she looked at Miroku.

He nodded. She returned to glaring at Inuyasha.

" You have no right to tell me what to do. Whether I should see him or not is **my** choice, **not yours**! I'm not a little girl. I'm your friggin' twin, Inuyasha. Don't you think I should be treated with the same respect that I give you and Kagome? I don't tell you who you can and cannot date!" Raine roared.

" It's not like that!" Inuyasha protested.

" Oh but it is, Inuyasha! You don't see me intruding on your make-out sessions with her, or destroying your fun on a date with my friends helping me out do you? I didn't think so!" she bit**." Let Bankotsu go, Miroku."**

Miroku was very afraid of Raine's temper, and what she might do to him if he objected her orders. He let her date go calmly, helping Bankotsu sit upright.

" Let's leave, Inuyasha." Miroku then turned to go. Inuyasha, on his way to follow Miroku, crouched down in front of Bankotsu.

**_" Listen to me, you. If you do anything to hurt my sister, you'll be answering to me." _**Inuyasha threatened.

Bankotsu gave him a fearless stare. Raine ran over to Bankotsu and touched his shoulder.

" I'm **so **sorry. I didn't mean for our time to be interrupted like this." she apologized. She stared after Inuyasha menacingly. She balled her fist in the air and yelled after him, " This talk is **far **from over, Inuyasha! You can count on that!"

Miroku gulped, as did Inuyasha.

" It's fine. I know my sister would've done the same thing if she were here." Bankotsu smiled sweetly. Raine smiled too and hugged him. He let out a groan of pain and she quickly let him go.

" What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

" When you're brother punched me, he did it pretty hard and it still hurts." he explained. Raine frowned and distanced herself a little ways of him.

" I guess you don't wanna see me anymore. What, with Inuyasha going around and threatening you and hurting me?" Raine grabbed her hand from which Inuyasha had grabbed it earlier. He slightly gave her a bruise, because he was obviously mad at the time, and had squeezed the crap out of it.

" It's not like that at all. I **really** like you, Raine. I don't care what your brother does to me. Did he hurt you?" he said, noticing her grip on her wrist.

" It's just a bruise. He squeezed it too hard 'cause he was so mad. I don't know how I'm going to face him at home. What I'll say or do. Maybe I should just avoid him and only speak with Sesshomaru. It'll make him more angry, though." Raine went on babbling worriedly and Bankotsu smiled sincerely.

He quieted her with a surprise kiss, which she accepted automatically. It was then time to take her home. But instead of her own home, she called Kagome on her cell phone to ask if she could stay there with her while her conflict with Inuyasha went on. Kagome agreed.

Raine told her that night when she'd arrived. Raine suddenly broke into sobs and tears. Kagome patted her back and held her shoulder with a soft grip.

" I'm sorry he did that to you, Raine. I'll talk to him Monday, or next time I see him okay? Will that help you?" Kagome asked gently. Raine nodded. The two eventually fell asleep.

**A/N: Well then...how 'bout that? Told ya it was hot. Lol. Please review. Then you'll see if this sibling hatred goes on.**


	17. A Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko does. I own Raine and INUOBSESSION owns Kitarra. This chapter's informative, please enjoy.

Raine and Kagome awoke the next day, got ready for school, and left. Raine's eyeshung with depression that only Kagome could understand. Kagome gave her a pat on the shoulder.

" It's all gonna be okay, Raine. I'm going to talk to Inuyasha today. Maybe we can get this whole thing straigtened out." Kagome said sympathetically.

Raine didn't answer. She didn't do anything. She was in another world than what she lived in. Bankotsu and Raine sat in class next to each other. Raine's eyes blank with mystery and confusion. Bankotsu's with worry and concern. The teacher looked at Raine and smirked.

" Miss Fang. Please, enlighten us with your knowledge of the mathematical theory of science." he challenged.

Raine didn't flinch, get up and do it, or reply. She just sat there. Bankotsu shoved her arm to try and get her attention, but it was no use.

" Miss Fang! The board, now!" the teacher commanded. He finally lost his patience and grabbed her by the wrist.

" You're going to the principal's office for supreme punishment for not obeying the teacher!" he shouted.

Bankotsu watched as she was dragged out of the room and to the principal's office.

" Raine,** what** has gotten into you?" he whispered aloud.

Raine and the teacher reached the office. He slung her into the chair in front of the principal's desk and left. He turned around in his chair, and his face wasn't happy.

" In trouble **again,** Miss Fang?" he said. Raine didn't reply, just nodded blankly. He shook his head. Then he took out a piece of paper. " What would you prefer, whipping or detention for three months?"

This snapped Raine out of her immunity. She shot him a half irritated, half pleading look.

" **_What the hell? Three months of detention or a whipping? Are you mad?"_** she roared. She had normally gotten a beating without opinion, and had marks on her back to prove it.

" Don't use that tone of voice with me, young lady! I am the principal of this alternative school! You will do as I say or face the consequences." he shouted back.

" You haven't enough patience to be a principal! Even if we're juvenile delinquents, you still have no right to whip us with a lash, or give us unnecessary amounts of detention for fucked up reasons!" she retorted.

He stood up.

" You either obey me and be whipped, or suspension for two weeks." he yelled. She glared.

" I'd rather be suspended than have to see your dumb ass face every friggin' day!" she screeched.

He didn't yell back, but wrote down her name on a suspension slip. He shoved it into her hands.

" You've been temporarily suspended. You are not to come back within 40 feet of school grounds." he said, opening the door for her.

She stomped out.

" _Shit. Sesshomaru's gonna kill me."_ She thought to herself.

The bell rang. Kagome walked out of her room, yelling at Inuyasha. Bankotsu ran to Raine. Miroku and Sango went ahead and traveled to lunch. Sesshomaru and Rin also came out, along with Kitarra.

" Inuyasha! **Apologize to her, dammit!** This is getting on my nerves!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha snorted.

" I could care less what's bothering you or not. This is between me and Raine, so stay out of it!" he snipped.

Kagome kept on prying, he wasn't going to hurt her feelings now. Bankotsu tugged on Raine's shirt.

" Are you okay? You zoned out today. What went on in the office?" he asked. Raine looked at him, smiled, and pecked his cheek.

" I've been suspended. **For two weeks**." she said, still smiling. He studdered.

" Two weeks? What for? All you did was not pay attention in class!" he yelled. She shook her head.

" I beg to differ. Tokonai was either going to whip lash me or give me three month's worth of detention. Then I argued. Like the smart ass I am, I had to comment on his principal skills. He said whip or suspension for two weeks. I said I'd rather be suspended than come to school everyday and have to face him, or be molested again..." she stopped. She had said too much. Bankotsu blinked.

" Who's being molested?" Sesshomaru barged in. Rin and everyone else except for Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Bankotsu had gone to lunch.

" It's not important." Raine ignored her brother's inquiration. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm.

" Raine, what has he been doing to you?" he demanded.

" I'll explain it later. Now I gotta pack up and never show my face here again for two weeks." she walked off.

Inuyasha grabbed her jacket which caused her to stop.

" Tell us now, Raine." he said. She narrowed her eyes at him.

" What do you care? It's your fault anyway!" she screamed.

She threw him off of her and ran to her locker, then left the school building. Everyone was at lunch now.

" What did you do, Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Rin nodded. Inuyasha gulped.

" He made me do it!" he pointed to Miroku. Miroku, startled, protested.

" I beg your pardon! I'm the true victim here! You made me do it, as I recall." he gritted his teeth.

" And I thought you were my friend..." Inuyasha mumbled. Sango slammed her hand on the table threateningly.

" Tell us now, Inuyasha! Or you will surely regret it!" she seethed.

**A/N: Woah, Sango! Down, girl! Hehehe. Well, we've learned something else about Raine. She didn't want to cause more uproar, and in return was being molested by the principal. You'll see what happens if you review and read next chapter!**


	18. A Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Raine. INUOBSESSION owns Kitarra. Enjoy!

Kagome and Bankotsu managed to catch Raine before she walked out the front door. Everyone else had high-tailed it to lunch.

" Raine, the principal's been **molesting** you?" Kagome questioned. Bankotsu nodded. Raine froze and smiled.

" Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I just said a little too much info for you guys. I'm sorry." she waved as she began to walk again, but Bankotsu grabbed her arm.

" Raine, tell us the truth. I will not stand for otherwise." he hissed. She shook her head and clutched his hand.

" I'll tell you both some other time. Right now, I have to get lost. See you later." she walked out.

Bankotsu and Kagome looked at each other.

" Woah, her smile is **_creepy_** when she's depressed." gasped Kagome. Bankotsu shivered.

" You got that right. I don't think that even **was** a smile." he said.

They traveled to lunch to find Sango and Rin screaming at Inuyasha and Miroku.

" **YOU DID _WHAT_?"** Rin screeched.

Sesshomaru closed his sensitive dog demon ears to avoid going deaf at Rin's high decibel. Sango pounded her fist on the table.

" **How could you do that to your twin sister? Do you know how wrong your reasoning is for handling a situation like that? You don't see her going off and destroying yours and Kagome's dates! _And MIROKU_! I haven't even reached my limit of rage yet!"** she yelled.

Miroku gulped and cowered in his seat.

" Don't hurt me..." he begged.

" I just might." Sango warned. Rin nodded.

" Inuyasha, why did you even think about doing all that crap? It was pointless, ridiculous, not to mention stupid." commented Sesshomaru. Inuyasha snarled at him.

" Don't you think I know that already, you jack ass? She won't even let me talk to her anymore because of it." he growled. Bankotsu and Kagome showed up.

" Can you blame her?" asked Kagome.

Bankotsu nodded and sat down next to her. Inuyasha rubbed his forehead in an irritated way. He then sighed.

" So, she's really suspened for two weeks, huh?" he asked Kagome. She nodded.

" Unfortunately, yes. She's already gone. And we couldn't squeeze out the molesting info from her. I hope she's all right." she replied. Bankotsu kept quiet.

" She wouldn't tell me, her twin brother! But it is sort of personal, and I am the enemy right now. I guess I should apologize to Raine and Bankotsu. I did punch the guy, after all. Jeez, I hate having a conscience!" he thought, grunting.

Inuyasha sat at the lunch table with voices coming his way in every direction possible. Their mouths were moving but, all he heard was _' blah blah **Inuyasha** blah.'_ It was very annoying.

" No hard feelings?" Bankotsu was suddenly at Inuyasha's side, holding out his hand as if to conclude a truce. Inuyasha looked at him, confused. What exactly was he trying to do? Bankotsu, the guy he punched, the guy who's first date had been ruined by none other than himself, was trying to be friends.

" **Are you sane?"** Inuyasha asked him, arching an eyebrow suspiciously. Bankotsu smiled.

" Yes. **Very** sane. I forgive you for what you did, and I'm sorry for not checking with you before I went out with your sister. I understand how you feel. I don't have any twin sisters or nothing, but my older sister might've done something like you did for me...if she were still alive." he said.

Inuyasha stared at him." I'm sorry."

He smiled and shook Bankotsu's hand in agreement.

" So, now that that's been taken care of, how about we settle the whole molesting thing with Raine? Sesshomaru, you should talk to her. She still hates Inuyasha, so you're our only hope." said Rin.

Sesshomaru snorted.

" I'm not the emotional type of guy to get too involved. I can't do it. She most likely won't listen to me, either." he said. Sango sighed.

" **Chicken."** said Miroku. Sesshomaru gave him an electrical glare.

" What was that?" he asked. Miroku smirked.

" If you don't wanna help your little sister, when she's probably being molested, that makes you a chicken." Miroku sighed.

Sesshomaru grimaced.

" That has nothing to do with being a chicken, but I accept your challenge. I'll show you who's chicken." he said.

" I'm holding you to it." Miroku smiled. Sesshomaru got up and left the table. Sango gave Miroku a pat on the back.

" You're good." she complimented.

Miroku smiled his usual innocent smile and groped her butt. Her face grew red as she tried to sustain from slapping the hell out of him. Miroku giggled to himself and stopped. Sango finally slapped him.

" **PERVERT!"** she yelled.

Miroku smiled proudly as he lay flat on his back on the lunch room floor. Inuyasha leaned down and looked Miroku in the eye.

" You enjoy this, don't you?" Inuyasha said. Miroku put his finger on his mouth slyly.

" Ssssh! Don't tell anyone." he smiled.

Inuyasha shook his head and went back to eating his lunch, wondering about the sanity of his lecherous friend. Bankotsu and he became friends over a short period of time.

They were walking out of the lunch room and to their next class when Inuyasha said to Bankotsu, " I misunderstood you. And for that, I apologize. You now have my permission to go steady wth my sister."

Bankotsu smiled and nodded. Then Inuyasha pulled his shirt back.

" **_But hurt her, and I really will hurt you."_** he said.

Bankotsu gulped and nodded. He followed Inuyasha into their next class. At then end of the day, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru returned home. It was thunderstorming outside. They found Raine sitting on the couch with some popcorn, rolled up in a soft blanket, and watching a movie.

" Hey, Raine." Sesshomaru said, placing his books in the kitchen and sitting next to her on the couch. He nodded to Inuyasha, signaling that the plan had begun. Inuyasha nodded and stayed in the kitchen, listening.

" Yo, big bro. Hey, that rhymes." she said. Sesshomaru shook his head.

" Look, about what you said today--" he was interrupted. She frowned.

" Not you, too." she whined. He pouted.

" Yes, me too! You've been sexually harrassed all this time without telling anyone! Why? We could've done something about it! Maybe get the principal fired or something. How can you just sit here and not tell anybody?" he stated. She looked down.

" He started doing it right after I had met you and Inuyasha. He began to slightly touch me when I walked past him. Then, it grew to gropes. I never let it become rape." she replied.

Inuyasha in the kitchen leaned against the wall and slid down, eyes wide with astonishment. He kept his dog demon ears attentive, wanting to hear every other word they discussed.

" I couldn't do it. I'd burst within the hour! If you're being molested...it just...it could get dangerous. We'll have to do something about this very soon. Now...getting to the topic of another subject. Why aren't you going to talk to Inuyasha?" he said.

Raine's sad face turned red with fury.

" **HE THINKS HE'S SO COOL! MARCHING IN ON MY DATE LIKE THAT! NO RIGHT, I TELL YOU! NO RIGHT AT ALL! IT JUST...GRR! I GET SO MAD JUST THINKING ABOUT IT!"** she yelled.

Inuyasha began to sweat like crazy, making himself his own personal shower. Sesshomaru scooted away from the steaming half demon a bit.

" Okay, Raine. He's really sorry for what he did and he realizes he had no right at all--" but he was cut off by Inuyasha, who walked into the room.

" I'm sorry for what I did. I know it was wrong. Bad. Not right and all that stuff. I was just looking out for you, you know that right?" he tried to make peace.

His vocals were low and gentle, soothing for the angry twin.

Sesshomaru got up and went to his room, he knew his work was done here. He left it all to Inuyasha now.

Inuyasha sat where Sesshomaru had and took Raine's hand in his.

" Look, I'm not great at apologies. Just know that I'm really sorry. And Bankotsu and I are friends, now. He's a real nice guy who likes you very much. I approve of your dating. I should've before--but, I didn't have the brains to. Please forgive me?" he said.

Raine looked at him, then stood up, taking her hands from his quickly. She stared at him as he gulped. It was quiet. Then, she all of a sudden bursted out laughing.

" **Ahahahahahaha! You...sorry...so...haha!"** she was laughing so hard she couldn't talk.

Inuyasha was utterly confused. She sat down again after regaining her composure.

" I had to put up an act for **some time**. I had to get you to come clean first. That was so corny! You should've heard yourself! It was funny." she laughed.

Inuyasha's brows arched downward, showing his anger.

" You made **me**, Inuyasha Fang, say all that crap just so you could make me **apologize**? What a rip off! **You little cur! I'm gonna teach you a lesson**!" he roared.

Raine yelped as Inuyasha began to chase her around the house.

Sesshomaru sat in his room, on his bed, drinking a coke and reading a book.

" What a suck-up." he muttered.

**A/N: Lol. That was a nice, happy chapter. -- Kinda...er...anyhoos. Next chapter starts getting exciting. A kidnapping? By who? And who was kidnapped? BUWAHAHAHA NOW YOU MUST REVIEW!**


	19. Grudges and Kidnapping

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. You'd think people would've figured that out by now, but rules says, y'know. Gotta do it. _–sigh-_ I own Raine. Okay, WARNING: YOU MAY WANT TO STAB ME AFTER THIS, BUT YOU CAN'T ANYWAY SO JUST REVIEW AND BE PATIENT! **

A few days later, Raine had a talk with the Juvenile Hall school board with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha accompanying her. The principal had been officially fired, and everyone was happy again. Of course the principal was replaced, but they were all better off. Raine ran up to Kagome one day and tapped her on the shoulder.

" What's up?" Kagome asked. Raine grinned.

" Wanna come over tonight? We could have a study party and you can stay the night if you want. Bankotsu and Inuyasha will be there. Sesshomaru's gonna be out all night, partying with Rin, so it'll be just us four." Raine offered.

Kagome smiled and nodded.

" Sure. I'll be there." she said.

Raine thanked her and went on her way. So, the day went by with nothing wrong. Kagome and Bankotsu showed up.

They were all sitting around, spreading across the living room, reading from their text books. Then, Raine's stomach growled. She looked at the clock.

" Ah! I lost track of time. It's time to eat." she said.

She stood up and her stomach growled even louder. Bankotsu and Kagome laughed. Inuyasha just shook his head in shame.

" **Man**, I'm hungry! Hey, guys," Raine shut the refrigerator door, walking back and leaning against the opening of the kitchen, " there's absolutely **nothing** to eat!"

Inuyasha stood up.

" Bankotsu and I will go get something." he headed to the door, Bankotsu getting up and following him. Raine and Kagome nodded.

" Drive carefully!" Raine yelled as they closed the door. The two girls looked at each other.

" Wanna watch some TV?" asked Kagome.

" Okay." Raine agreed.

They hopped onto the couch and turned the set on. Little did they know, eyes were watching them closely. A knock came at the door. Raine looked at Kagome, then the door.

" Who could be here?" she wondered aloud.

Kagome peeked out the window to look at the origin of the tap. She closed the curtains and looked at Raine.

" I've never seen them before. There are two guys outside. Kinda shady looking." she said.

The knock came harder and harder with every beat. Raine and Kagome got worried. The door began to sink in.

" C'mon, Kagome. Upstairs." Raine yelled. They ran up into Raine's room and locked all doors possible. They heard the door give in and slam against the floor.

" Sssh!" Raine whispered.

They heard many footsteps running throughout the house. Then, they saw Raine's bedroom door shaking. Raine got in front of Kagome as if to protect her. The door bursted open and the two men from before appeared.

" Time to take you, girls." one of them smirked. Raine growled with a warning decibal.

" Back off and leave before I kick your ass!" she threatened. They just snickered and attacked them.

" EEE!" Kagome screamed.

Raine fought off the one she had first, then went to help Kagome. But, he came back and pulled Raine onto the ground. He covered her mouth with a cloth that held upon it liquid. Raine didn't know what it was, but she suddenly felt very tired. She saw Kagome fall under the same fate, as her vision blurred into darkness.

A little later on, Inuyasha and Bankotsu ran through the open door facing.

" Raine! Kagome! Where are you?" Inuyasha called out. Bankotsu looked at the fallen door as Inuyasha ran upstairs.

" Someone broke in. The television's still on, but nothing looks too damaged except the door. Whoever did this was only after the girls." he whispered to himself.

He stood up, but then noticed a note attatched to the television. Inuyasha came back down.

" They're not in Raine's room." he said, worried.

Bankotsu's eyes grew bigger with each passing word he read. Inuyasha gazed upon the wide-eyed boy.

" What is it?" Inuyasha asked. Bankotsu gritted his teeth and handed Inuyasha the note. It wrote:

_Inuyasha,_

_I have taken the two most important things to you. Don't worry. You are not the only one being affected. I took what was precious to Sesshomaru as well. If you wish for their safety, you better come to the Bakurayuha Co. building across the city. I will hold them for 3 days. If you've not arrived by then, I'll let my boys have them, which I'm sure they'll enjoy themselves. _

_Signed, _

Ryukotsusei 

Inuyasha smashed the note and walked outside only to find Sesshomaru walking in. All the boys looked at each other.

" You recieved one, too?" asked Sesshomaru, holding up his note. " They took Rin."

Inuyasha nodded.

" They also took Raine and Kagome." Bankotsu added. Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

" He took Raine? Oh, no." he sighed. Inuyasha looked at his brother intently.

" Talk to me. Who is this **_Ryukotsusei_**?" he asked. Sesshomaru nodded, leaning against the railings of their front porch.

" Ryukotsusei is a big-time company owner. He owns a lot of companies throughout the world, including the one here in this city, _Bakurayuha Co_. He was our father's business rival. There was a high amount of taxes rising around and they were going towards the companies. Father found a way around the taxes and took over over half of Ryukotsusei's companies. Ryukotsusei still had about twenty-one left, and it was he who lead our father to his demise." Sesshomaru explained.

Inuyasha and Bankotsu were completely wrapped up.

" His demise? How the hell?" Inuyasha studdered.

" Ryukotsusei did own ninety-two of the world's biggest companies. He wouldn't give up so easily. He brought father to his office and had a show-down with him on stocks and markets. Father lost. Which led him into despair and misery. Then, he wouldn't be able to provide for his family what they needed to live. So, he killed himself." the full dog demon said.

" We'll head out tomorrow. Bankotsu, we need you to stay here in case anything else were to happen while we're away. We're gonna bring Raine and the others back no matter what." said Inuyasha.

Bankotsu nodded. They all went inside and discussed their plan. The next day came quicker than they thought it would, and it was showtime.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked out and headed towards Bakurayuha Co. About an hour later, they stood in front of the tall skyscraper.

" You ready?" asked Sesshomaru. Inuyasha smirked.

" You don't have to ask me." he said. They ran inside.

" Heh-heh-heh. So the curs have come, eh?" said a deep, cruel voice.

His men snickered evilly at his remark. Raine narrowed her eyes at the figure.

" My brothers will be here soon and they're gonna save us!" she yelled.

The man crouched down and held Raine's chin up so their faces were level. Kagome and Rin watched in horror. He smirked.

" Little girl, do you have any idea what your so-called father did to me? Even though he lost in the end, he still gained fifty-one of the major companies and stock markets in the world. His heirloom of such, was passed on to you three mongrels." he hissed, standing back up.

" But why kidnap us?" Kagome demanded. Ryukotsusei looked at her.

" You three are the most important things to them right now. It was the only way I'm afraid that I could bring them here. I need all three offsprings of Inutaisho. And what do you know, I have one here already." he smiled.

Raine growled at him.

" **What exactly do you plan to do with us once we're all here?"** she yelled.

" Watch your tone when you speak to my father!" snipped one of the men, slapping Raine across the face.

Her hair dangled on her cheeks, stuck from all her sweat.

" Now, now, Kageromaru. No need to hurt her...**yet**." Ryukotsusei smiled a malevolent smile. Raine glared at him.

" Answer me!" she bit. He looked into her amber eyes.

" **_To finish what your father and I started so many years ago."_ **

**A/N: Well well well...it seems Ryukotsusei has made an appearance in my story. Heh. Told ya. Cliffy much? Well, if you want sumore, review.**


	20. The Rescue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Raine. That's it. This chapter's a good'n. Raine risks her very own life to save her friends. Will it work? Will she come back home or...? _read and see_**

Raine growled at Ryukotsusei. Kageromaru smirked at her.

" Father..how long do we have to wait?" he asked.

His brother, Juromaru, nodded. Ryukotsusei smiled.

" As soon as they're on the second floor. Which should be about five minutes, now." he replied.

The brothers looked at Rin and Kagome malevolantly. The girls frowned. Raine pushed herself in front of them.

" You leave them be! I swear on my father's grave that if you lay a single finger on them, I'll kill you!" she hissed.

Another shadow appeared into the open.

" Father..let me have the female of the heirs. She's fiery like a flame, which is to my liking." the man smirked. Ryukotsusei nodded.

" Of course, Muso. Have what you wish. They have now arrived onto the second floor." said their father.

On a screen was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru running into an elevator.

" Exactly how many floors are in this building?" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru shrugged.

" Many, I suppose." he said.

Suddenly, Ryukotsusei was heard over the elevator intercom.

" Boys! Glad you could make it!" he said. Inuyasha growled.

" What's the big idea of taking the girls?" he demanded.

" Oh, I told you they were safe. Maybe not for much longer, though."

" What did you do to them?" Sesshomaru roared. Ryukotsusei laughed.

" My boys were anxious. What can I say?" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru furrowed their brows.

**_" How dare you?"_** Sesshomaru hissed.

" There are one hundred floors on this building. I'm sure, unless by some miracle you can skip this many floors, your girls will have lost their innocence by then. Here, I'll let you talk to them."

" Guys, **don't worry**! We'll be fine! Just hurry on up here! I'll keep Kagome and Rin safe!" the brothers heard Raine yell. They then heard her scream.

" Raine!" Inuyasha gasped. Ryukotsusei came back on.

" Oh yes, Muso will have a good time with that one."

**" Don't you dare touch her!"** Sesshomaru growled. Ryukotsusei laughed again.

" Just be here soon, boys. You don't have much time." then the intercom went off. Inuyasha clenched his fist.

" We have to hurry before they're goners." he said.

Sesshomaru nodded. They then sprung for the top of the elevator, blasting a hole into it with their fists, and they jumped the rest of their way.

" Ryukotsusei, you **_snake_**! Why do you need to settle things? My father lost! Leave it be!" Raine yelled, Muso holding her wrists.

" Stop resisting. You'll only fail miserably." Muso smirked.

Raine glared at him and kicked his groin, causing him to let her go. She ran over to Kagome and Rin, punching Kageromaru into the ground. Then she kicked Juromaru into the wall. She untied Kagome's and Rin's restraints. She slammed her hand onto Ryukotsusei's desk.

" Only your eldest brother, Sesshomaru, could possibly understand. Inutaisho did much more than steal my stocks. He ruined me! My reputation! I only own twenty-five of the world's companies because the stock markets heard about what happened. I must take my revenge out on you, I'm afraid." he replied. Raine glared.

**" Bastard!"** she yelled, socking him in the nose.

Kagome nodded, holding Rin protectively.

Then, Muso and Kageromaru began to put Raine in more restraints. She was now chained against the wall of another room, one around her neck, both wrists, ankles, and stomach. A wide screen hung in front of her, showing into the menace's office.

" I hope you'll be comfy there, my dear." Ryukotsusei smirked.

Raine saw Kageromaru and Juromaru head for Kagome and Rin, grabbing them by their arms.

**" EEEE! GET BACK!"** they both shrieked. Kagome frowned. She didn't have her bow and arrows with her, and Rin had no powers at all.

Raine pulled on her chains, failing. She sighed, leaning on the wall.

**" Ryukotsusei! I have an offer for you."** she said. Ryukotsusei looked at her. **" Let Kagome and Rin go, and you can have my share of my stocks or whatever. As long as they're okay, I don't care. Muso can have me, but leave the others alone!" **

She pulled on her chains again. Ryukotsusei stroked his chin.

" Hmm...fine. These two can go...**you stay**." he snapped his fingers, calling off his sons. Kagome and Rin looked at the screen which showed Raine's sweat-covered face.

" But Raine!" Kagome yelled.

**" Don't!"** Rin added. Raine smiled.

" No problem. Just get to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Tell them I'll catch up. If I'm not out of here by tomorrow, tell Bankotsu I'm sorry." was all she said, then she fainted from her struggle.

Kagome and Rin cried. They headed for the stairs.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got out of the elevator on the next floor. They decided the steps might be quicker. They ran into Kagome and Rin about halfway into the fourth floor. Rin and Kagome ran to hug their boyfriends.

" Oh, Inuyasha! We have to get out of here!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha looked at her.

" Where's Raine?" he asked. Kagome cried.

" She said to go on without her. She'd catch up." Rin said. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha.

" Rin, did the men do anything to you?" Sesshomaru asked. She looked up at him.

" No. They couldn't. Raine wouldn't let them. Everytime they tried, she'd keep them off." she explained. Inuyasha smirked.

" Okay. If Raine could keep you girls safe, we'll let her rely on herself for now." Inuyasha said.

They ran down the stairs.

" She said if she wasn't back by tonight to tell Bankotsu that she was sorry." Rin told them.

They all knew what that meant, but they had serious doubt Raine wouldn't come out alive. Upstairs, Raine awoke in her chains, staring at Muso.

**_" Back off!"_** she growled. He smirked.

" You're mine." he said. She kicked him again as far as her chained ankle would let her.

" I don't belong to **anybody**!" she roared.

She stood up, yelling, pulling on her chains. Muso stared in awe. She finally broke free, one chain after another. She pumbled him to the ground, then bursted out of the room, running into Ryukotsusei's office.

" Come to see me again? How sweet." he said. She narrowed her eyes to tiny slits.

" Don't get too comfortable, you're about to die!" she pounced his direction, but Juromaru interferred, as did Kageromaru.

They slammed her into the ground.

Inuyasha and Kagome stood at the bottom of the stairs outside the skyscraper, along with Rin and Sesshomaru.

" I hope she's all right." whispered Kagome. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her.

" If I know Raine, she will be." he said soothingly. She nodded. They waited hour after hour, it was getting late. It was now pitch black outside.

" Sesshomaru, why isn't she here?" Rin asked in a whimpering tone. He grasped her hand and held it against his.

" I don't know." he whispered. The clock struck midnight, and Kagome began to cry into Inuyasha's chest. He hugged her close and tight.

" Let's head back." said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha nodded and began to walk.

" Why didn't I just keep going? Ugh, I'm such an idiot!" he thought angrily.

Inuyasha didn't have water trickling down from his cheeks like Kagome and Rin did, but he truly was crying in the inside. They arrived. Bankotsu looked at them, seeing Raine wasn't there.

" Where's Raine?" he asked Inuyasha.

The half dog demon just frowned and looked at the ground.

Bankotsu's hope dissapated. He frowned, shutting his eyes. He went over and sat on the couch. Kagome followed. He covered with his hands his eyes as his shoulders shook with the pain of sadness. Kagome put her arm around him and tried to relax him. She rocked him back and forth.

Rin sat on the steps, accompanied by Sesshomaru as she cried on his shoulder. Inuyasha leaned against the stair post, closing his eyes. A small tear made its way out.

Then he heard a tap on the door. He went to open it...and there stood Raine. She was smiling. Her face was bruised, her hair wild, her clothes ripped all over. Tears were streaming down her face. Inuyasha's eyes widened. She couldn't take it anymore and hugged her twin brother.

" Inuyasha, I'm here. Don't cry." she whispered.

He returned the hug, bringing her inside. Bankotsu and Rin looked up. Inuyasha let go of his sister and she turned and looked at Rin.

Rin cried even more, squeezing Raine hard, as Raine hugged her back.

Sesshomaru even stood up, pulling Raine into a hug. She smiled. She looked at Kagome, who walked over to her.

" I'm glad you're okay." Kagome smiled, crying. She gave Raine a hug. Bankotsu stood, looking at Raine with glistening eyes.

" Sorry I took so long." she whimpered.

She ran to him, bringing him into one of the most loving embraces made in time. He smiled and hugged her tight. He then pushed her slightly away, leaning his head in, and giving her a kiss. She gave into it and returned the kiss with a burning passion that she had never had before. They soon broke the kiss.

" How'd you escape?" asked Rin. Raine sat down.

" I think I killed them. He and his sons were dead when I left. But, I'm tired. I need to sleep." she said.

Bankotsu took her up to her room. After he tucked her in, he returned downstairs.

" She killed a whole family. How awful. We might need to turn her in." muttered Rin. Inuyasha glared at her.

" No way, Rin! Raine killed out of self-defense. **They** were attacking **her**!" he growled.

" His sons were, not him. She killed him offensively. Therefore, she's a murderer." murmured Rin.

Inuyasha stomped over to her and struck her across the face.

**" Hopefully I just knocked some common sense into your head! Because of that _murderer_, you still have your virginity! She killed for herself and you! Don't you get it?"** he yelled.

Kagome nodded, holding him back slightly.

" Rin, Inuyasha has a point. She did save us. And she had to rid of that man forever." said Kagome.

" Calm yourself, Inuyasha. Rin, even though I don't approve of him slapping you, and even though I hate to agree with a mutt, he does have a point." said Sesshomaru. Bankotsu spoke.

" She's really suffering, you guys. When I took her up, she was crying her eyes out, saying she was a killer and she couldn't go back in time to change what she did. She regrets everything that happened, but it was her only means of escape. And that's all just an assumption. She doesn't remember what really happened." he told them. Rin nodded.

" Sorry. I feel so stupid now. How could I have called Raine a murderer?" Rin whimpered.

Raine was at the top of the stairs, listening to everything. She sighed and returned to her room.

**A/N: Stupid Rin. You'll all see. Next chapter is ALL HER FAULT! Sorry...spoiler-ish. Please review. Trust me, you want to know what happens next.**


	21. Punishment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, of course. I own Raine. My friend Stephanie owns Tala. Enjoy. -evil grin-**

Raine laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling of her room. She was in deep thought. Thought of what everyone had mentioned down stairs. Was she a murderer? Or did she only kill out of self-defense? She didn't know what to believe. She couldn't even remember. What was she to do now? She thought about this as she slowly fell asleep.

_**...In her dream...**_

" _Ryukotsusei! I won't allow a man such as you to live!" she ran to the man, who was scared to death at the fact she had taken out and killed all of his sons in a minimum of ten minutes. _

_Lust for the kill burned in Raine's golden eyes. She sprinted across the room and appeared crouching down on his desk, looking like ademon with her glowing redeyes. Ryukotsusei screamed._

" _Please, don't kill me! I promise I will never bother you or your family again!" he begged. _

_Raine stood up, her claws covered in the boys' blood. She stared at her hand, then at Ryukotsusei, and without another word, she attacked him._

" _That's not good enough! You're the reason my father died!" she shrieked. _

_And with that, she ran her hand through his heart. _

_**...End of dream...**_

" **AHHH!"** she yelled as she shot up. Raine was sweating immensly. She was scared. That had to be the worst nightmare she'd ever had before.

" I know what to do." she said aloud, getting up. She quickly put on some clothes and brushed her hair. She took out a sheet of stationery from her drawer, and began to write:

_Dear Inuyasha or Sesshomaru,_

_I am a murderer, and should be treated like one. Please tell Bankotsu that I love him so much...with all my heart. I am going to turn myself in to the police. Please understand. Inuyasha, I didn't kill out of self-defense. I love you all very much. I hope you can forgive me._

_Always yours,_

Raine 

And with that, she set it on her bed and left the house quietly so she wouldn't wake anyone up. She arrived across town, at the police department. She walked in.

" Excuse me, sir. I need to turn myself in." she said to a man. The man looked at her.

" For what?" he asked. She sighed.

" Murder." she replied. The man's eyes grew. He took ahold of her arm and put her in a cell.

" You can stay here for now until I find out what to do with you. I have never encountered anyone who actually turned themselves in for a murder case." he then walked off.

Raine curled her legs up gloomily. She then heard a noise from behind her.

She turned around and saw a girl sitting on one of the beds. She had long, white hair, a shell crest on her forehead, green eyes, and red lipstick, and there was a snake wrapping itself around her.

" Who are you?" the girl asked. Raine gulped.

" I'm Raine." she replied. The girl stood up and walked over to Raine, when arriving crouching down to get a good look at her face.

" Raine...hmmm...what are you here for?" she asked. Raine frowned as she looked away.

" I murdered the Ryukotsusei family." she whispered. The girl gasped.

" You mean the Ryukotsusei family as in the company Bakurayuha?" the girl asked. Raine nodded. The girl smirked and sat down next to Raine.

" I'm Tsubaki. I was put in here for theft and murder." she said.

Raine's expression became darker. Tsubaki put her finger under Raine's chin and drew her in closer to her own.

" You have quite the lovely face, you know that? I'm afraid I lost such beauty a long time ago." she sighed and released Raine.

" Long time ago? Just how old are you?" asked Raine. Tsubaki sighed.

" Much older than you. You're in your late teens. I'm in my late hundreds." she replied. Raine nodded.

_**...Back at the house...**_

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru awoke about an hour after Raine had left. Inuyasha went downstairs, but only to find Raine wasn't there. Sesshomaru noticed this as well.

" Is Raine still asleep?" Sesshomaru inquired.

Inuyasha shrugged and headed for the stairs. He and Sesshomaru found Raine's door open, and the note sitting on her bed. They walked in.

Sesshomaru read the note first, glowered, then handed it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha's face grew angrier and angrier with each passing word written by his twin sister. He crunched it up in his hands and threw it on the floor.

" Dammit all! How could she turn herself in?" he yelled. Sesshomaru shrugged.

" Maybe she overheard our conversation last night? What Rin said...it probably got to her." Sesshomaru frowned.

Inuyasha ran downstairs and grabbed the phone. He dialed a number and a young girl picked up at the other end.

" Hello?"

" Rin, you bitch! **This is all your fault!**" he yelled. Rin blinked.

" Inuyasha? Who? What?" she studdered. He growled.

" Raine turned herself in because you called her a murderer! She left a note, too! And it's all because of you and your big-ass mouth!" he roared. Rin was sniffling.

" Turned herself in? You mean she's in **jail**?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded.

" Yeah. Sesshomaru and I are going down there to help in any way possible. You might as well come too, and **apologize**." he growled.

He slammed the phone. Rin pressed the hang up button on her phone and put it back on the charger.

" My fault...?" she began to cry as she got dressed.

She met up with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in front of the police station. Bankotsu arrived shortly after. Inuyasha had called him as well and told him everything. They all walked inside.

" May we see Raine Fang, please?" requested Sesshomaru professionally.

The man nodded and took them to the cell which Raine and Tsubaki sat in.

The minute she saw them she ran up to the bars and smiled.

" Hey, guys." she said. Inuyasha furrowed his brows at her.

" Why the hell did you do this? And what's this shit about murdering for lust? **You idiot!**" he snarled.

She frowned at his greeting. Rin walked up to the cell.

" Raine--I'm sorry for calling you what I did. I was just so shocked that someone like you could kill. I apologize and it's my fault you're here in the first place." she began to cry. " You could **so** break out if you wanted. I wouldn't tell."

Sesshomaru clutched Rin's hand comfortingly. Raine smiled gently and reached out of the hard, cold, steal bars and put her hand on Rin's shoulder and forced her to look at her.

" Rin, it's **not** your fault. You had a point. What I am doing now is the right thing. I am a murderer. I could have left Ryukotsusei alone. Him I didn't kill out of defense, only his sons. I'm not going to break out. I'm sorry you're so pressured. I hope you can forgive me for it all--the killing, and turning myself in, which has caused you pain from where I'm standing. I think of you as a sister and always will." Raine said.

Rin let go of Sesshomaru and reached her arms through the bars as well, to bring Raine into a hug as much as she could. Bankotsu looked at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

" Would you guys mind if I spend some time alone with her?" he asked.

They nodded. Rin did, too, and she followed the brothers out. Bankotsu then turned his attention to Raine and he reached for her hand and she grabbed his.

" I'm sorry, Bankotsu." she apologized.

" It's okay, Raine. You feel that what you're doing is the right thing. That's what I admire about you. Your strong spirit just overwhelms me with happiness. More than I've ever felt before. Even if I'm not estatic about you being in here." he smiled.

Raine stroked the side of Bankotsu's cheek softly. Bankotsu put his hand on top of hers. Tsubaki smiled at them from her bed inside the cell.

_**...With Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Rin...**_

" What do you mean **arraigned?**" yelled Inuyasha angrily.

" I'm sorry, but until she is arraigned, we can't set the bail." the man explained.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had to settle with that, and they left. Bankotsu came with them. Rin followed after saying good-bye to Raine.

" So, you seem to have a nice boyfriend." said Tsubaki. Raine smiled and nodded.

" He really is great. I'm so glad I met him like I did." she sighed. Tsubaki examined the girl again.

" That guy back there, he looked just like you." said Tsubaki.

" He's my twin. The one with the longer white hair is my older brother and Rin was his girlfriend." nodded Raine.

" I see. Are you anything like him at all when it comes to personality?" she asked. Raine half nodded.

" Yeah. In my own kind of way. We're both stubborn, love a good laugh, hate to admit stuff like love. He still does. I've kinda grown out of that." replied Raine. Tsubaki nodded.

" I had a brother. He wasn't my twin, but, he was still my only sibling." the woman sighed. Raine looked at her.

" What was his name?" she asked.

And Raine's eyes snapped wide open when Tsubaki told her.

" **Naraku."** she said. Raine stood, taken aback. Tsubaki raised her eyebrows with confusion.

" Do you know him?" she asked her. Raine put her hand on her chest.

" Yes. I do. He tried to rape Rin. And Kagome saved her luckily, but he caused her to go to the hospital, and even die, but she came back to life. And Sesshomaru beat the living crap out of him. As did I." Raine replied.

Tsubaki snickered.

" Figures. No wonder he committed _suicide_." she whispered. Raine walked over to her.

" _Suicide?"_ she repeated. Tsubaki nodded.

" Yes. About a month ago he committed suicide by hanging himself above his bed after stabbing his gut twice." she explained.

Raine covered her mouth,fell against the wall, and slid down it slowly. The horror of suicide crossed her mind.

" I had no idea." she gasped. Tsubaki closed her eyes, still snickering.

" No one did. No one knew. I found out when I came across his body that month. Our parents are dead, of course, and Naraku was still in high-school. Somewhat sad, but I can't really expect you to feel the same way. After all, he** did **try to rape your friend and almost **killed **your other." she said. Raine nodded.

" It is sad. I hate it when people die." Raine sighed. Tsubaki shot her a stern look.

" Then why did you kill Ryukotsusei?" she demanded. Raine looked at her.

" I don't know. I had a lust, I suppose. I don't really remember. Ryukotsusei also was the reason my father committed suicide so long ago, leaving me and Inuyasha to believe he died in a car crash with my mother. Inuyasha learned the truth and so did I. I guess that particular hatred just kinda exploded and went loose." she shrugged.

Tsubaki stared at her.

**_It was about a week later and they were all at the arraignment. Raine had been charged with murder in the first degree and bail had been denied. She was sentenced to be sent to the correctional institution for thirty days until her trial._ **

Inuyasha decided that this was the last straw, and he and Sesshomaru traveled to an office, finding Raine's lawyer. A woman sat in her chair with her feet propped up on the desk, reading a book. Inuyasha came in followed by Sesshomaru.

" Okay, Lady. Here's how it's gonna go--" he began.

The woman stuck her finger in the air and interrupted him.

" **Who** exactly do you think you're talking to? **I am a lawyer!** I know what I'm supposed to do, it is my job after all. So you listen, cause this is how it's gonna go, alright? I will do everything in my power to see that Raine is set free. When her trial comes up, I'll be there giving it my all. That's all I can really do. My name is **Tala**, not Lady. And don't you talk to me like that anymore, we clear on that?" she slammed the book down on the desk, causing Inuyasha to immediately shut up.

" Yes Ma'am." said Sesshomaru. She clasped her hands together.

" You two may leave now and I'll see you at the trial." she bid them farewell.

And with that, the brothers left. The next day, Raine sat in a room with Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Sesshomaru standing with her. They were saying their good-byes before she had to leave for the insitution.

" Raine, we'll find a way to get you out of this. Don't worry." he sighed.

" Bankotsu, I have to stay and serve my time. They'll decide my fate at my trial when it comes."

" But you had no choice. Your friends were in danger and you did it all in self-defense. The jury will see it the same way for sure!" he retaliated.

" Raine, you'll be leaving here shortly. So, this is good-bye for thirty days." said Sesshomaru. She gave him a hug. She kissed Bankotsu and hugged him tight.

" Be strong." said Sesshomaru as he and Bankotsu began to leave the room. Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

" Raine. I love you. I'll find a way to get you out of this mess. I'll miss you and you need to hang tight for me, okay?" he said. She hugged him.

" Okay. I will." she sighed.

And with that, Inuyasha left.

**A/N: Well, now. I told you guys Raine would do something. How unexpected, eh? But there may still be hope for Raine, yet! Fingers crossed, folks. Please review.**


	22. Raine's Sentence

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Menomaru or anything. I own Raine. My friend Stephanie owns Tala Neko. I'd like to thank INUOBSESSION, because back when this chappie first came out on another site, she helped me write this one. Thanks, gurl!

Slowly but surely,thirty days passed. It was the day of her trial. Everybody was there, including Raine's lawyer, Tala Neko. She was a professional at this kind of case.

" So, you've gotten the story clear in your head now?" asked Inuyasha to Tala. Tala nodded.

" Of course. I'll do everything I can. I'm sure I can get her off with self-defense. As long as she holds true to that story, then the jury will let her go." she said.

Everyone now stood in the courthouse, waiting for Raine to be brought in. Later on she appeared and sat in front of Rin. Rin reached over and hugged her.

" I'm so sorry for saying what I said Raine. It wasn't your fault. Please, just tell them that." she begged. Raine smiled at her.

" Don't worry. Things will be fine. The trial is about to begin." she said, nodding reassuringly. She, herself, wasn't sure, though. She was going to have to expect the worst from this case.

The Baliff stood in front. " Please rise. The Honorable Menomaru is presiding.

Menomaru walked in and the Baliff handed him the case file.

" Please be seated." Menomaru insisted. The court room sat down. " Court will now come to order. Will the defense please present their case?

" Your Honor, we'd like to call Raine Fang to the stand." Requested Tala. Menomaru nodded, and Raine walked to the stand and sat down.

" Raine, what happened that led you to the resort of killing?" Tala asked.

" My friends and Iwere kidnapped. We were taken to the building and Ryukotsusei threatened my brothers that if they didn't show up, we'd be turned over to his sons. Well, they did take a long time, so I had to protect the other two. I made Ryukotsusei a deal, that if he'd keep me, Kagome and Rin could leave. He agreed. His sons were about to try and rape me and I went balistic. I killed them because they were attacking me. But...then Ryukotsusei..." Raine said, frowning.

" That's good for now." Tala sighed.

" You may step down." Said Menomaru. Raine did so. " Do we have any witnesses?"

" Yes, Your Honor, we do. Two of them." Tala nodded.

" Kagome Higurashi, please come up to the stand." Menomaru instructed.

Kagome nodded and did as she was told.

" Kagome, what happened while you were inside?" Tala asked her.

" All I can think of right now is everything up until the point when Raine made the deal with Ryukotsusei." Kagome replied.

" Thank you." said Tala.

" You may step down. Rin Daisen, please proceed to the stand."

" Rin, what did Raine tell you to do? What did Ryukotsusei say would happen if you didn't do it?" Tala inquired.

" Well, Raine asked for the trade out, and Ryukotsusei was surely going to let his sons rape Raine. I had a foreboding that would happen. But that's when I left, so I didn't see anything." Rin answered.

" Thank you. That's all I have to ask, your Honor." Tala said. Menomaru nodded.

" Rin, you may step down. Raine herself has not yet admitted that she killed in self-defense. Did the defendant do so?" he asked, looking at Raine.

Raine frowned and turned away.

" I see. Foreman, what is your verdict?" Menomaru asked.

" Your Honor, we, the jury, find the defendant guilty of murder in first degree." said the foreman.

" Will the defendant please rise? Raine Fang, you are hereby sentenced to the death penalty which will be carriedout onemonth from now. Guards, take her away." concluded Menomaru, slamming his hammer.

Raine began to cry. She couldn't believe it. She was going to be executed, but she knew deep down it was right.

Inuyasha went nuts. He began to yell and scream.

**_" You can't take her! No right! No! I won't let you!"_** he screamed.

Sesshomaru held him back from attacking anybody. He finally settled down. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched Raine go. Raine looked back at them with teary eyes. Inuyasha mouthed these words to her silently:

_" I promise..I'll get you out of this."_

Bankotsu may not have shown it, but he too was truly torn up about this whole ordeal. He looked at Kagome and Inuyasha, and the others.

" I'll go with her. She may need someone to talk to." he said.

They all nodded, and with that, Bankotsu left. Tala was up and talking with the judge.

" **You can't kill her**! She didn't want the event of Ryukotsusei threatening her family again to pass! What would **you** have done if **your** friends and family were in jeapordy?" she yelled.

Menomaru closed his eyes calmly.

" I'm sorry, Tala, but there's no changing the jury's mind. Now, if you'll excuse me." he said, then left.

Tala stood there in defeat, and soon returned to the others, packing up her suitcase with papers.

" I'm sorry. I couldn't save your sister now, but I'll keep trying. Just be patient." she said to Sesshomaru.

He nodded. And after that, everyone left.

**A/N: Please, don't hurt me. Tala claims to have not given up. Will she find a way to save Raine before her demise approaches? Find out next chappie! But you gotta review first! BUWAHAHA I FEEL SOO EVIL! –_hides-_**


	23. Solution

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Raine. My friend Stephanie owns Tala Neko. Thanks. You guys better love me for this. **

Raine and Bankotsu sat in a room together. Bankotsu had Raine in his arms, shivering with fear, and she was crying. She couldn't stop shaking. It was like she was dying already. She knew she was going to die, and there was nothing she could do about it. She had to expect the consequences.

Bankotsu didn't know what to say to her, so he just kept holding her close, rocking her back and forth. Inuyasha and Kagome walked in.

" Hey, guys." said Bankotsu wearily.

Raine looked up at the two who just arrived. Kagome ran over to Raine, clasped her hands into her own, and sympathetically stared into her eyes.

" Raine, I swear I won't let them do anything to you. We all know why you killed Ryukotsusei. You were just preventing him from coming after you and your family again." she said.

Raine stopped crying and leaned onto Kagome's shoulder. Her eyes were pale, non-existent. She couldn't cry anymore. She had run out of tears, so she just stared into space. Bankotsu let her go and walked over to Inuyasha. They exchanged looks.

" So, what are we going to do?" asked Bankotsu, strength in his voice. Inuyasha sighed and looked down.

" I'm not really sure. Tala said she'd keep trying to persuade the jury. But I don't know if she can do it or not. And, we'd have to have tons of money to bail her out, if we can get them to set a bail, that is." he replied.

Suddenly, Tala bursted through the door. Inuyasha and Bankotsu nearly fell they were so startled. Kagome hugged Raine as she stood up and looked at Tala. Raine sat down in a chair. Tala was breathing heavily and smiling. Inuyasha hada feelingthat this was something good.

" Genius? **Yes!** Beaten? **Hell no**!" Tala yelped. Kagome blinked at the woman's exclamation.

" I don't get it." she said.

Tala looked at everyone, then walked over to Raine, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

" You'll be out shortly, honey. **For I have found a way**!" she said thoughtfully.

She then traveled over to a television set and took out a video from her case. Inuyasha looked at her.

" Um, Tala? What are you doing?" he asked. She hushed him hastily.

" Just watch! It's all on the video. This is showing the scene of what had happened after Raine killed Ryukotsusei's sons." she whispered.

It showed the sons lying dead on the floor, then Raine crouching on Ryukotsusei's desk.

_**" Please spare me!" Ryukotsusei cried. **_

Then they could all see what he was up to. He had a knife hidden behind his back. Now they understood. Raine was trying to defend herself from being killed by a knife, so she did kill in self-defense.

Everyone looked at Raine, who was gaping at the TV as well. Kagome turned to Raine as Tala turned off the tape.

" Raine, did you go after him because you knew the knife was there?" asked Kagome. Raine shrugged.

" I'm not sure. I told you before, I can't remember. It all came back to me in a dream, though. I had red eyes, and a lust for the kill, but at the same time, I guess I may have been trying to stop him from stabbing me. It was like a completely different creature had come over me. " she said, rubbing her forehead.

Inuyasha knew exactly what she was talking about, though.

" It's because you're half demon. When you feel that you're in a tight spot and you need help, your demon blood takes over completely. So, when you return to normal, you have no idea what you've done until you see it. It's something that you and Ihave in common besides our looks." said Inuyasha.

Tala clapped her hands happily.

" That means she killed out of self-defense! She can get off!" said Tala.

Bankotsu blinked, smirked, and looked at Raine. Raine was starting to look more alive every minute. Her eyes returned to normal, and her lips slowly formed into a smirkish-smile.

" I'm taking this to the judge now, but I figured I should show you guys first. Be back later to inform you of the great news." Tala then left.

Bankotsu hugged Raine lovingly. Raine returned the hug, smiling fully this time. Inuyasha and Kagome hugged one another as well. Raine smiled at Inuyasha. She was going to be okay! She was going to be freed! She wouldn't die! Raine was so happy she could hardly breathe.

So, later on that day, policemen came and let Raine go. Tala had showed the tape to the jury and they all concluded she killed out of self-defense, which she did, and apologized for their misconception before. There was no bail, and Raine didn't even need a second trial. Raine and the others went back to school together that next Monday, nothing wrong whatsoever.

**A/N: See? Told ya it would be good'n. Well, please review. Trust me, next chapter's cute. Really. It's a Sango Miroku tribute! REVIEW**


	24. In Love with a Pervert

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Raine. Eilonwy is owned by Emma. INUOBSESSION owns Kitarra. This is a cute chappie.

Flashback 

" C'mon Sango! Let's go to the swings!" yelled a tiny Miroku, running towards the swing-set in the park.

" Coming!" Sango, the tiny girl, ran behind him. They reached the swings.

" There's only one swing left." whined Sango. Miroku smiled innocently.

" Here, Sango." he held the swing. " You can use it, and I'll push you."

Sango grinned happily.

" Thanks, Miroku." she nodded as she sat on the rope swing.

He smiled as he pushed her. She laughed as she went higher with each push. Miroku suddenly eased his hand upward, groping her backside. Sango blushed as her feet stopped her swinging. Sango turned, still on the swing, and slapped him. Miroku had a small hand print on his cheek.

" Can't you do anything **else** with it?" she asked.

" It's not **my** fault." he complained.

" Whose fault is it, then?" she inquired.

" My dad's." he replied, sighing.

" How so?" Sango asked.

" I was in the bathroom and I found a magazine called " PLAYBOY" on the counter. I read it. It's my dad's." he replied.

" Remind me to thank him later." she grumbled.

Sango and Miroku had been friends since daipers. They are presently in third grade. Sango was wearing a red skirt, with black slippers and white socks, along with a black T-shirt. Miroku was wearing kacky shorts, and a dark purple T-shirt with tennis shoes. Sango wore her hair in a high ponytail, while Miroku wore his in a low one. She got off the swing and Miroku got on. Sango began to push him.

" You can't even read well, anyway." she added.

" I was looking at the pictures, not the words. Pics are worth a thousand. Oh, how I wished you were one of those pics in there." he retaliated, sighing.

Sango stopped pushing him and walked away. Miroku jumped out of the swing and ran after her.

" Sango! Wait up!" he yelled.

End of flashback 

**" PERVERT!"** Sango shrieked.

" Ow." Miroku whined.

He had a red print on his cheek with his hand over it. Raine rolled her eyes at the two as she leaned against her chair. Bankotsu and Inuyasha shook their heads with a sigh. Sesshomaru and Rin were flirting and talking. Tai sat on Raine's other side. And Kagome sat next to Sango, watching the whole ordeal.

" Do not misunderstand." he staggered.

" You tried to look up my skirt!" she scolded him.

" I dropped my books!" he protested.

" On **purpose**!" Sango interrupted.

" I dropped my books and they happened to fall under you! Though it was a very wonderful sight," Sango kicked him, " I think you should know, green panties don't suit you."

Sango growled.

" I personally think you should go with pink or red. It's you." he added.

" You shouldn't be thinking about what color of underwear I'm wearing, but how on **EARTH** you're going to pay for your medical bills! By the time you quit groping, you'll be a half-dead old frog in the retirement home!" Sango bit.

" We can be old frogs together, my dear Sango. After all, we are a couple." he sighed. Raine chuckled. Kagome smiled.

" Oh, please." she mumbled.

She finished eating and returned her tray to the front of the lunchroom. Miroku's smilewas a devilish one.

" So, Kagome, " said Sango, returning from the counter, " how'd your date with Inuyasha go last night?"

Raine snickered.

" They stayed out practically all night. 'Yasha didn't come back until one o' clock in the morning." said Raine.

Kagome smiled nervously, blushing. Sango and Raine laughed. Then, out of nowhere, Miroku grabbed Sango's breasts from behind, acting like he was hugging her.

**" Dammit, Miroku!"** Sango yelled as she slapped his arm and cheeks. He sighed dreamily.

" That's for putting your soiled hands where they don't belong!" she told him. Raine looked at Miroku along with Kitarra.

" Miroku? Don't you ever get tired of being slapped all the time?" she asked.

" When it's by dear Sango's graceful hand, there's nothing I wouldn't want her to do more." he then turned his attentions to Sango. " I like your breasts, Sango. They're a perfect size for me."

" Who says they're for **you**?" she crossed her arms and pouted.

" Who else could have them?" he asked. He loved it when she pouted. She was so cute that way.

" The man of my dreams who I plan to marry one day." she replied, blowing her bangs out of her face. Miroku grinned.

" I'm your guy." he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Kitarra shook her head as Sango slapped him again.

" I truly think he enjoys it." she said. Raine nodded.

" I agree." she sighed.

" I didn't touch you inappropriately!" he whined.

**" Yet!"** she concluded. She then rolled her eyes. " And this is the man who is supossed to be my boyfriend and respect me."

Then, it was the end of the day before they knew it. Sango and Kagome stood outside of school next to everyone else.

" Kagome, I'll call you later. I've gotta walk this pervert home so he doesn't get into any trouble." Sango said. Miroku smiled gleefully.

" Hee! You** care** about me!" he squealed. Sango looked at him sternly.

" No. I **care** about the helpless woman you attack on the sidewalk." she snipped. He sighed and frowned.

" Okay. I'll tell you all about last night." Kagome smiled.

The girls waved good-bye and parted ways. Kagome walked home with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Raine. Bankotsu and Rin walked home together, for they were next door neighbors. And of course, Sango walked home with the hopelessly perverted Miroku. Kitarra walked down the street and she was already home.

" Miroku, you have** really **got to work oncontrolling yourself a little bit more." Sango sighed. Miroku looked at her.

" Oh, Sango, my innocent, heavenly angel, you know I can't do that." he sighed. She cut him a look.

" And why not?" she asked. He grinned as he groped her again.

" 'Cause your butt is too fine for my hands to resist!" he smiled. She practically had steam blowing out of her ears.

**" EEP!"** Miroku chirped as he began to run away. Sango, frustrated, ran after him.

**" COME BACK HERE, YOU PERVERT!"** she yelled. Miroku looked back at her and started to run faster.

A few hours later 

" Maybe she was a little **too** graceful." Miroku sighed as he pressed the ice against his cheek, which had been punched twice, his hair messed up badly, and he had three bumps on his head, a black eye, and a bruise on his other cheek.

A little girl walked in, mischieviously looking at him.

" Sango gotcha didn't she?" she snickered. Miroku shot her a glare.

" What if she did?" he seethed.

The girl slowly walked over to him, evil in her eyes of silver. She sat next to him on the couch and looked up at him menacingly. Miroku shifted away from her about five inches.

" You're such a pathetic loser." she giggled. He spat his tongue at her.

" You would know, wouldn't you, Eilonwy?" he snipped.

She glared at him. He fearfully sprinted off the couch and into a corner.

" Don't hurt me." he begged. She laughed maniacally.

" When are you gonna realize that she doesn't like you as much as you like her? I mean,come on. You're supposed to be her great boyfriend and all you do to show her love is grope her all the time. I haven't even seen you kiss her yet." she hissed, standing up.

Miroku feared her more than he did Sango, for she was **nothing** compared to Eilonwy.

Eilonwy was Miroku's third grade, little sister. She was a total brat whose deliberate mission in life was ruining Miroku to the point of his insanity. She was getting there, because Miroku was terrified of the girl. Eilonwy snickered at his obvious fear.

**A/N: The next chappie is a continuation of this one, kay? Oh, and it is true. I don't think I've ever made Miroku kiss Sango in this story. So, what's he gonna do about it? Please review.**


	25. First Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Raine. Emma owns Eilonwy. Enjoy the demonic goodness.

Of course Miroku was way older than Eilonwy, but as he had his sly tricks, shealso had her own. She had followed his examples since birth, and now he completely regrets it all.

" I've created a monster!" he groaned.

Eilonwy sat on the couch and began to watch TV as Miroku traveled up to his room. He reached for the phone and decided to call Sango. It rang twice when a feminine voice was heard on the other line.

" Hello?"

" Whassup, gorgeous?" he grinned as he greeted. Sango rolled her eyes.

" I wish you'd quit calling me that. I'm not gorgeous." she sighed.

" Oh, but you are. You just don't realize it." Miroku protested.

Sango giggled. He loved it when she laughed. She sounded so innocent.

" So what is it?" she asked.

" I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me to theWacDonald's to eat. Um, do homework, talk, make out. You know, that whole cookie." he asked.

Sango lifted one brow.

" Are you asking me on a date? You haven't asked me on a date in weeks." she inquired.

Miroku shrugged. Eilonwy had made a valid point earlier. He had not kissed her yet, only touched her. It nagged at the back of his conscience. He had to prove to Sango that he loved her for her, not just her looks.

" Maybe. Think of it that way if you'd prefer, but I'm hungry and I need to do my homework. You can come over here in about fifteen minutes and I'll get my books ready." he replied. Sango smiled.

" Okay. See you then." she said.

" Alrighty, Bye."

" Bye."

They both hung up. Miroku gathered all of his books and traveled down stairs. Eilonwy saw his smiled and wondered what had happened.

" What are you smiling about?" she asked him. Miroku smugly looked at her.

" I'm going on a date." he spat. Eilonwy huffed.

" Heh. Have fun." she glared. Miroku paused.

" I will."

Then came a knock on the door, and Miroku let Sango in.

" Yay! Sango's here!" Eilonwy yelled like a little girl, running over to her, giving the woman a hug. Sango smiled sweetly down at her.

" Hi, Eilonwy." she smiled.

Eilonwy looked up at her with an angelic face. Sango stared at her, seeing the halo hover above her head. Miroku stared at her as well, then walked over, and flicked the halo away.

_" You don't belong there."_ he thought.

Eilonwy pulled away from Sango and sat on the couch again. Then Sango looked at Miroku.

" You ready?" she asked. Miroku nodded and followed her out the door. They walked toWacDonald's and ordered. Then sat down at a booth.

" So, how has your sister been?" asked Sango, starting a conversation.

" Evil as usual." he replied. Sango grunted.

" Don't say that! She's an angel! Didn't you see that little halo above her head?"

" Yeah. And I threw it away because it was starting to die." he rolled his eyes. Sango sighed.

" At least I know Kohaku's an angel." she said. Miroku looked at her.

" That's because he was raised with you, Sango. My sister has followed too many of my examples, and I have created an evil, demon-spirited little sister. I tell you, if you lived in my body for a day, she'd torture you, too." he whined.

" Tsh. I'm sure that wouldn't happen." she sighed.

" Why couldn't I get a little brother? They're always the coolest thing to have, especially when you're an older male." Miroku asked. Sango shrugged.

" Dunno, but I'm sure Eilonwy's not that bad. Maybe if you just opened up to her a little more, there may be more of a connection?" she suggested. Miroku laughed.

" If I opened up to her anymore, she'd have more blackmail on me than ever!" he told her. Sango shrugged again.

" Then I guess you're out of luck." she sighed.

The lady at the counter called their number, and Miroku brought their orders to the table. He opened his book and looked at Sango.

" I'm serious, though. Maybe we should trade siblings under these circumstances?" he asked. Sango rolled her eyes.

" That's impossible." she snickered, thentook a french fry and threw it at him. He pretended he was just killed and fainted in his seat. Sango leaned over the booth and looked down at him.

" You're pathetic if your almighty walls fall at the mercy of a hot french fry." she chuckled.

Miroku shot his head up and locked his lips with hers. Sango's eyes were wide with surprise. Miroku broke it and smirked at her expression. Sango touched her lips and the whites of her eyes grew. Miroku started a new conversation.

" So, anyways, enjoying your french fries?" he asked smugly.

**A/N: Sango got her first kiss at last! XD Yayness! Anyhoos, next chapter's cool. It's a bit interesting. You guys'll like. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	26. Cat Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Raine. INUOBSESSION owns Kitarra. My buddy Allie owns Sakura. Yes, I do like to add original characters. Helps things alter a little. Interesting, no? PLEASE REVIEW!

It was the next day, and everyone was at school. Raine talked to Kitarra in her first period class, along with Sesshomaru. Raine stared at a girl who sat in a far corner away from them.

" We have a new girl?" she asked. Sesshomaru peeked around her shoulder to look, and nodded.

" I think her name's Sakura. I heard she was half cat, half human. Kinda like you, Raine." said Kitarra. Raine snarled.

" Don't like cats." she growled under her breath. Sesshomaru snickered.

" I don't take a liking to them either. As long as they stay out of my way, I'm good." he shrugged.

Raine glared at Sakura again. She had hot pink hair that went down to her lower legs, but she let it flow over her shoulder. She had black cat ears, and a black tail. The tail had a red ribbon tied aorund it, and she wore a short-cut red dress with a little bit of white mixed in. She had red boots with black rims that came up to her knee and a huge red bow that tied her dress together in the back. Around her wrists, she wore white cuffs with little red buttons holding them together.

Sakura's ears twitched and she turned around to look at Raine, who immediately shot her head straight-forward, but her eyes stayed fixed on the half cat. Sakura shot Raine a look and Raine slammed her hands on her desk angrily.

The teacher had left the room temporarily, so she couldn't yell at her as Raine trudged over to her. She of course was easily intimidated. Sesshomaru stared and Kitarra gulped nervously.

" Ten dollars Sakura'll win." whispered Sesshomaru to Kitarra. Kitarra smirked.

" I bet ten dollars that the teacher will come back in and they'll both be in trouble." she said. Raine slammed her hand on Sakura's desk.

" Was there a particular reason for your staring at me that way?" she growled.

" You were staring at me first, **mutt**." Sakura hissed. Raine snarled.

" You're one to talk about bein' a mutt, you **misogynist**!" she yelled. Sakura shot up fiercely.

" You wanna start something with me, **mutt**!" she screamed. Raine stood up as well.

" What're you gonna do if I say yes?" she inquired.

Sakura sprinted at Raine and thrusted her on the ground. Raine and her were screaming and shouting insults at one another while they rolled over, fighting. Raine punched Sakura off of her, stood there, then jumped her again. Sakura hissed and Raine growled.

Then the teacher wandered back in and began to break up the brawl.

" You owe me ten dollars." Kitarra smirked at Sesshomaru, who hit his head repeatedly, knowing he had lost the bet, and his ten bucks.

The teacher yelled at the two delinquents loudly.

" You two should be **ashamed** of yourselves! Raine, this is **NOT** how you welcome a new student! And Sakura, you do **NOT** start fights on your first day! You two are going to the principal's office **right this minute**!" the teacher dragged them out by their shoulders.

Raine pouted with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Sakura huffed and puffed with her hands in fists at her side tightly. The teacher brought them in and sat them down in the chairs that rested in front of the principal's desk.

" What is it this time?" asked an elderly voice. The teacher replied, " These two got in a fight in my very classroom, Ms. Kaede! I walked out for ten minutes! And it's Sakura's first day here!"

Then an old woman came in and sat down in the principal's chair. She ordered the teacher out of the room and looked Raine and Sakura straight in the eyes.

" Now, you two, tell me what's going on." she said. Of course, Sakura said something first.

" I was just sitting there when I felt like someone was watching me, so I turned around. And I find that **mutt **glaring at me! So I glare back and she gets all mad and comes over there and starts beating the crap outta me!" she yelled. Raine stomped her foot, appalled.

" **You liar**! That's **NOT** what happened, Ms. Kaede! After she glared at me, I went over there and **YELLED** at her, and she just **HAD **to yell back, and that's when the fight started." exclaimed Raine dramatically.

Kaede reached for a pen and began to fill out some kind of form. She handed the two girls detention slips.

" You both will be in detention for the next week after school. I know that this place is a Juvenile High School, but I will not tolerate such behavior, for it is my job as the principal to keep you all in line! Now, return to your classroom, calmly, and swiftly. No fighting. Understand?" she said.

Raine and Sakura nodded reluctantly. They then walked out the door and into the hallway. They returned to the classroom in silence; without a word whatsoever. Later at lunch, Kitarra nudged Raine in the side hard. Raine whimpered.

" What the hell was that for?" she howled. Kitarra snarled.

" I can't believe you started a fight with that Sakura chick!" she yelled.

Raine looked away with an annoyed stare. Sesshomaru only let out a sigh and leaned back in his seat and thought, _" **I** can't believe I lost ten dollars!"_

At lunch 

**" YOU WHAAAAAAAAAAT?"** yelled Bankotsu so loudly it echoed throughout the cafeteria.

Everyone stared at him for a moment, then returned to eating. Raine and Kitarra and Sesshomaru bent over, deaf to any living sound. Kagome pulled Bankotsu back into his seat calmly, yet nervously.

" Well, this **IS **a juvenile high school..." reasoned Kagome. Bankotsu interrupted her.

" But to start a fight just because some chick **looks** at her? **It's pathetic**!" he screamed. Raine glared and growled at him.

" Hey! What I get into a fight for is **none** of your business!" she snipped.

Bankotsu gasped, appalled. Sango and Inuyasha had a bad feeling that this would end badly. Sango said calmly to Raine, " He's your boyfriend! He can't help not worrying about you! It's a natural thing."

Raine huffed and stomped off, taking her tray to the trash can. She started to walk out when she suddenly felt a grip on her butt. Miroku had snuck a feel. She growled and steam practically fumed out of her ears.

" Ahh...such pleasure..." Miroku sighed pervertedly.

Raine slapped him so hard, he nearly fell down. She then left the room. Miroku suddenly popped up at the table.

" Temper, temper! She **must** be in a bad mood." he wisped.

He only heard silence, became curious, and looked to his side to find Inuyasha and Bankotsu red with fury and their eyes pointed down in rage.

" Ack!" Miroku squeaked. Sango then reached over and smacked him across the cheek with an irritated expression.

**A/N: Well, then. This was something. Raine and Bankotsu's first fight, Sakura's grand entrance, and Miroku groped her. Heh. Hope you all liked it. Please review.**


	27. Sincere Apology

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Raine. Allie owns Sakura. INUOBSESSION owns Kitarra. Enjoy, this one's kinda funny. Please review.**

Later in the day, everyone was at Sesshomaru, Raine, and Inuyasha's house after school. They were discussing a topic that Raine honestly didn't like too much.

" You've got to apologize to Sakura, Raine. It's only right." said Sango. Raine hacked.

" She looked at me first!" her ears leaned back at the thought. Miroku shook his head.

" But you had to be looking at her first in order for her to look at you back, if I'm not mistaken." added Rin. Raine growled as her eye twitched with anger.

" Why are we talking about this!" she screamed.

" Because you acted like a total **bitch** to a new girl." Inuyasha replied.

**" I don't like that tone."** she warned him. Inuyasha stood up defensively.

" What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded. Raine shot up and pointed at him fiercly.

" I don't take too kindly to being insulted." she replied sharply. " Mainly when it comes from **your** mouth!"

He stuck his tongue out at her bravely. Kagome and Rin held Raine back from pumbling him to the ground, and Inuyasha hid under the couch with his head poking out.

**" High and mighty bastard!"** she yelled.

**" Bitch!"** he spat back. She pouted and crossed her arms.

" You should also get things straight with Bankotsu. That fight you two had was absolutely ridiculous." said Sesshomaru. Raine sighed and frowned.

" Sad but true." she nodded.

She looked back up and decided they were right. She probably should apologize, even if she didn't like her so much.

" You guys are right. Inuyasha, Miroku, how about you two come with me, since you're the ones who are so strongly against all this?"

" Whatever." Inuyasha replied and stood up. Miroku nodded with a smile and stood up as well.

After they walked out the door, Sango looked at Rin, Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Kitarra.

" This is going to end up in a disaster." she whispered.

They all nodded, ashamed. Raine stopped by Ayame's house to get Sakura's address and headed that way.

They reached her house and Raine knocked on the door. Sakura answered it and when she saw Raine standing there, she glared.

" Hey. Um, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about today. I didn't treat you right." Raine grimaced.

Sakura walked outside, then looked at Raine without saying anything at all to the half dog demon.

Sakura didn't even blink. Raine waved her hand in front of her face then huffed. She turned around and began to walk away.

" Fine then, be like that, bitch." she whispered.

Suddenly, Sakura had thrust herself onto Raine angrily, hearing that last mutter.

" What the hell? **Get off of me**!" Raine barked, throwing the cat off her.

**" AHHHHH!"** Miroku and Inuyasha yelped as they ran over. Inuyasha held back Sakura, and Miroku held back Raine.

**" LEMME AT 'ER! LEMME AT 'ER! SHE ATTACKED ME FOR NO DAMN REASON!"** Raine yelled.

" Why'd you attack her when she tried to apologize to you?" Inuyasha asked Sakura as he locked her arms so she coudn't move. She pouted.

" Just thought I'd get a little revenge." she whistled. Raine growled even louder.

" Revenge for what? You lunged at me first! I was just defending myself!" Raine protested. Sakura snorted.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other and nodded, and held the girls up to each other to where they couldn't move or look away from each other's faces. They glared and snarled, then eventually stopped.

" Ugh. Fine. I'm sorry for starting that fight with you, and acting the way I did when you tried to apologize." sighed Sakura.

" I'm sorry too, I guess." huffed Raine.

Miroku and Inuyasha let go of them and the two girls just stared at each other, not blinking. Then Raine held out her hand for Sakura to shake. Sakura smiled as Raine smiled, and shook her hand. Inuyasha and Miroku nodded to each other, satisfied.

The next day at school 

" Hey, guys." said Raine as she sat down at their table during lunch. Sakura took a seat next to her, along with Koga.

" So, you two are friends now?" asked Sango to Raine. She nodded, smirking. She then turned to Bankotsu.

" I'm sorry for snapping at you before." she frowned. He smiled and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

" It's fine." he replied. Raine then noticed Inuyasha glaring at Koga with a huge, angry aura.

" Inuyasha?" she mumbled.

" So, now that you know you can't have Kagome you're going after Sakura too? You're pathetic." Inuyasha snipped. Koga smirked.

" You're just jealous. I've got a much better catch that you. No offense, Kagome." said Koga.

" None taken." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha growled.

" Don't think I'm not watching you, you mangy wolf." he warned. Koga hit the table.

" You wanna go, mutt?" he yelled. Inuyasha hit it as well.

" Bring it, wolf boy!" he bit.

Everyone sighed, rolled their eyes, and continued eating.

**A/N: Well, it was a little funny. Especially now that Koga's with Sakura. He plays an important role later on. **

**Something occured to me the other day, though. I'm sitting there, watching him insult Inuyasha, and I'm like, " That'spretty big talk for a guy who's wearing a shirt shorter than Kagome's." Lol, I have a point, don't I?**

** Next chapter's great, though. I'll be updating it ASAP. Please review.**


	28. Why They're Here

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Raine. Allie owns Sakura. INUOBSESSION owns Kitarra. Enjoy. This should explain a few things.**

The next day, everyone was at lunch. Sakura and Koga were sitting next to each other. Kagome finally gathered up enough courage to ask the cat demon a question.

" Sakura, why exactly are you here? I mean, what did you do?" she asked. Sakura smirked.

" Some chick transferred to my school a while back, and she started crap with me. I beat the crap out of her. I was suspended for a month. Then when I came back, she did it again and I was put here." she explained.

Sango thought of something.

" What was her name?" she asked. Sakura looked at her.

" Kikyo, I think. She kinda looked like Kagome." she replied.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Sesshomaru snickered. Kikyo had been his ex-girlfriend.

" Why did all you guys get here?" Sakura asked. Inuyasha spoke first.

" Back at my old school, I skipped classes, beat up kids for lunch money, got into fights, was in detention every afternoon, even Fridays. One day, I just got out of control and brought my sword from home to school and almost killed someone." he told them.

Kagome went bug-eyed. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

" I got here because I went off on one of my teachers for humiliating me in front of the whole school, making fun of me, and flunking me on purpose because I was a half breed." said Raine.

Bankotsu frowned. Being a half breed must be hard work. Especially when you were made fun of.

" I aimed an arrow at people who pissed me off, insulted my teacher, got into fights, and even cussed out my principal." said Kagome. Inuyasha and Raine gave her a high-five.

" I got here because I was in trouble a lot at home. My dad thought it'd be a good idea to send me to an alternative school to put me in line." said Sango. Miroku hugged her.

" Poor Sango," he groped her, " do not worry, for your knight in shining armor is here."

She slapped him, " You wish."

" Right. I simply got into too many fights, and apparently my flirting was starting to get big. A stupid reason to send me to juvenile school." he sighed.

Kitarra raised both eye brows at him.

" By your standards, not really." she said.

" I beat up my old boyfriend and put him in the hospital because he was cheating on me." Kitarra said.

Bankotsu whispered to Raine, " Remind me to warn her next one."

" People were simply too low to be considered an actual individual, and I tried to rid of all the pathetics." said Sesshomaru.

" That's a bit harsh." everyone muttered.

" I got into a really bad fight with a chick called Mayu. She was a total bitch." said Rin.

" I went berserk when my best friend tricked me into the bathroom just to get jumped." Bankotsu exclaimed.

" I got way too posessive and started beating up any man who dare came near someone I had affection for." Koga told them.

" No surprise there." Inuyasha muttered.

Sakura pointed her finger at Koga's face.

" There will be none of that!" she warned.

**A/N: Lol. I needed to stall at the time I wrote this one. Next chapter gets really involved with Kitarra. A new character is brought into my alternate universe. Please review!**


	29. Kitarra's Crush

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Raine. INUOBSESSION owns Kitarra. Allie owns Sakura. This is a cute-ish chapter. It gets good, trust me.**

The next day at school, Kitarra, Rin, and Kagome sat in their third period class. They had finished their assignments, and the teacher allowed them to talk.

" C'mon Kitarra, you **know** you like him." Rin teased devilishly.

Kagome smiled and Kitarra blushed.

There had been a new guy brought into the school. He was a fox demon such as herself with long, red orange hair pulled up into a high ponytail, with a fluffy tail, and gothic clothes on. He also had entrancing blue-green eyes that seemed to pull the first girl who wanted to look at him in. The first time she laid eyes on him, she was in love.

" I think he's cute! **That's it!**" she exclaimed. Her friends looked at her in disbelief. " Okay, maybe **hot**, but don't keep bothering me about it. Besides, Kagura's making the first move on him anyways."

Kitarra pointed to a girl with short black hair pulled into a high ponytail, red eyes, a red tight shirt, and kaki pants. She was one of the best looking girls in the whole school. Kitarra believed she had been thrown in there because she had seduced hot guys and then she'd do something awful to them, like steal their money, then beat the hell out of them if they got suspicious. She, of course, didn't know if it was true or not.

Kitarra wallowed in her seat. Kagome frowned.

" C'mon, Kitarra. Cheer up! There's **no way** that slut's gonna win him over! Look, she left! You should go over there and introduce yourself." Kagome suggested.

Kitarra peeked out from her arms. She took a deep breath and stood up, then walked over to him. She was about a foot away when she turned and looked at her friends. Rin and Kagome grinned and gave her a thumbs up. Kitarra sighed and continued.

" Uh--hi." she greeted. He looked over his shoulder. He saw one of the cutest girls he had ever met in his life.

_" There was one girl I met when I was three, but she was totally out of my league."_ he thought. His facial expression never changed, though.

" I'm Kitarra. Um, what's your name?" she asked shyly, sitting in the seat next to him. He looked at her.

" Got any candy?" he asked. Kitarra smiled.

" There's **never** a time when I **don't**." she said as she reached in her pocket and handed him a cherry-flavored sucker. He took it, examined it, unwrapped it, and licked away.

" Thanks. I'm Shippo." he replied. Kitarra blushed.

" Uh--I was wondering—maybe--if you'd like to go out sometime--I don't know, maybe catch a movie or uh--?" Kitarra was interrupted by Rin.

" **Actually,** I'm having a party this weekend at my place! You're **more than welcome** to come **_with_** Kitarra!" she leered over the fox's shoulder. Shippo blinked. Kagome then came over there.

" Yeah. You two should come **_together_**!" she hinted. Kitarra shoved them away.

" **I'll** handle it, guys!" she hissed.

Kagome and Rin smiled nervously and returned to their seats. Kitarra looked apologetically at Shippo.

" Sorry." she said. He slightly smirked.

" It's fine. I'm glad to have met you, actually. I didn't think I'd meet another fox demon here. Lucky me." he said.

Kitarra almost fainted. His smile was adorable!

" Uh--I'm glad, too. Ha-ha!" she giggled.

" I'll try to come to the party. Got more candy?" he said idly. Kitarra studdered. She clumsily took out a blue rasberry sucker and handed it to him.

" Thank you." He said, and he ate it like the cherry one. Kitarra returned to the others.

**" He is so CUTE!"** she squealed. " He said he'd try to come to the party!"

**" That's great, Kitarra! You may have a boyfriend, yet!" Kagome cheered.**

Saturday 

Kitarra, Raine, Kagome, Miroku, and Sesshomaru were all at Rin's house, setting up the decorations and snack and tables and things. They finished up in about two hours.

" So, exactly how long will this party last?" asked Raine to Rin. Rin smiled.

" From six to midnight. Perfect for a Cinderella story, eh Kitarra?" Rin joked. Kitarra narrowed her eyes, smirking. Raine pat her on the back.

" But it **is** from six to midnight. No drinking though, no sex, none of that. Just dancing and eating and chatting." Rin added.

" Too bad for you, Miroku." Sesshomaru sneered. Miroku sighed.

" Oh well. She never said anything about making out!" he grinned devilishly. " That's where Sango comes in."

**" No, Miroku."** Rin scolded. **" None of that either."**

**_" Damn."_** he spat. Raine and Kitarra laughed.

_" I hope he comes..."_ Kitarra thought longingly.

**A/N: AWWWW! I told ya it was cute. Wait til next chappie, though. It gets pretty rough. Please review!**


	30. At The Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Raine. INUOBSESSION owns Kitarra. Allie owns Sakura. This one's cute, too. Enjoy and review.**

Finally, Saturday night arrived. Lots of people were there at the party. Rin met up with Kitarra and Raine by one of the tables.

**" This is turning out better than I thought!"** she yelled over the loud music.

**" Yeah! Bankotsu's supposed to be here soon. I hope the same for Shippo."** Raine screamed. Kitarra nodded.

" Okay, have fun guys!" Rin left.

Raine looked at Kitarra and held out her hand as slow music played.

" Neither of our guys are here yet. **Dance with me**?" Raine smiled.

Kitarra laughed. She took Raine's hand and they did a weird impression of the waltz. All they did was use their hands, they didn't come close to each other, and they swayed from side to side in a small circle. They couldn't stop laughing. They accidentally bumped into Inuyasha and Kagome.

" Hey, 'Yasha!" Raine grinned.

He smirked as his watched her and Kitarra's pititful attempt at the waltz.

" **What** are you two **doing**?" he asked.

" Can't you tell? **We're dancing**!" Kitarra smiled.

" You look **stupid**." he retorted.

" You're just **jealous**!" Raine chuckled.

" Has Shippo come yet, Kitarra?" asked Kagome.

" If he **had**, you wouldn't see me dancing with **Raine**." Kitarra smirked.

" Don't worry. I'm sure he'll show up." she said.

" **Ahem,** " came a voice from behind them, " may I cut in?"

Raine and Kitarra turned to find Bankotsu.

" Kitarra, you don't mind, do you?" Raine whimpered. Kitarra shook her head and smiled.

" Nah. Go ahead." she said. Raine walked off with Bankotsu.

Kitarra leaned against the wall and watched all the couples dance together.

**_" What's up, Candy Girl?"_** Shippo's voice was heard. She whirled sideways and blinked. Then she grinned.

" Hi, Shippo." she greeted. He leaned against the wall, too.

" You looked kinda lonely. You okay?" he asked. She nodded.

" I'm fine now." She sighed with relief. Suddenly, a faster song played. She looked at Shippo.

" Wanna dance?" she asked. He waved his hand apologetically.

" I don't dance, but thanks." he said.

" Oh, c'mon! I can't move worth crap, either. Let's go!" she grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the floor.

" Uh--" he studdered.

Kitarra started rolling her hips. Shippo had no clue what to do.

" Crap. Uh...um..." he muttered. Kitarra looked at him again as a slow song came on.

" Here, let's try this." she laughed.

She took his hands and placed them on her hips; he blushed. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck.

" It's okay if you step on my feet, but it **has** to be by accident." she joked.

He stared at her. She was the very first person, or fox demon, that had ever accepted him for who he was. She didn't judge him like others had just because of what he was wearing or how he acted. Obviously, it didn't bother her. He explored her look as they twirled. She was wearing black and yellow TRIPP pants, sneakers, and a yellow tank top. Her hair was flying down.

He knew he liked her.

Kitarra looked at him as well, seeing a black Do As Infinity shirt, and dark green baggies with black and red Vans on. He had his hair in a high ponytail like before.

" Aw! Look at them! They're so **adorable** together!" Rin told Raine.

" Yeah. I'm happy for her. As long as he's nice, I won't hurt him." Raine smirked.

Unfortunately, **someone** was watching from a distance. **Someone** who disliked Kitarra. **Someone** who liked Shippo. **Someone** by the name of **Kagura**.

**A/N: Uh-oh. Kagura's not too happy about this. What's she gonna do? Read the next chappie to find out. Please review!**


	31. Kagura's Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Raine. INUOBSESSION owns Kitarra. Allie owns Sakura. This is a cool chappie. ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

" How **dare **she! What makes her think she can just waltz up and be his girlfriend?" Kagura shouted.

Kanna, her sister, stood next to her, and shook her white hair out of her face.

" Well, now that I think about it, you and this Shippo dude wouldn't look good together. Maybe you should just let this one go before your evil scheme fails just like all the others." she warned.

Kagura glared at her.

" Don't be **stupid**, Kanna! This plan **won't** fail!" she seethed.

Kanna rolled her eyes and shifted her black TRIPP pants up a little bit. Yes, she wore the goth-styled clothing as well and actually was friends with Raine.

" Whatever. I'm gonna go get some punch." she said, her chains dangled as she walked away.

" She's a gold digger. Cold-hearted like one, too. But she'll learn her lesson one of these days." Kanna said to her brother, Goshinki.

" Yeah. **ONE** of these days." he emphasized. Kanna smirked.

Kagura leaned against a table, thinking. How was she gonna get Kitarra back? Suddenly, the perfect, **yet oh so very evil**, idea hit her. Why didn't she think of that sooner?

After the song was over, Kitarra and Shippo sat at a table.

" Man. I'm thirsty. You want something to drink?" asked Kitarra, standing up.

Shippo nodded and Kitarra headed for the beverages. Kagura snuck behind her.

_" Hey, Kitarra."_ she greeted slyly.

Kitarra jumped, almost spilling her punch. She whirled around.

" Oh, hi Kagura." she fakely smiled.

" Are you here with Shippo?" Kagura inquired innocently.

" Uh, sorta." she gulped.

" Have you heard what people have been saying lately?" Kagura's plan began to take action. Kitarra shook her head, " No."

" Oh, you haven't. Well, the word is going around that Shippo doesn't like to go for the goth chicks when it comes to dating. More like the cool, stylish ones with nice taste. Well, **that's** strange. That kinda sounds like **me**. Well, since you're not really here **with** him, you won't mind if I ask him to dance, will you?" Kagura said, heading for Shippo.

Kitarra was going to object, but Kagura was already over there. She watched the scene play out as if it were written. Kagura said something, Shippo shrugged and the next thing she knew, they were dancing together. Kitarra felt as if a lightning bolt had struck her down. Tears welled in her eyes and she ran to the bathroom.

Shippo looked away to see if Kitarra had returned to the table, but saw she wasn't there. Suddenly, his eyes caught the image of Kitarra with her hands covering her face and her shoulders shaking as she ran.

**She was crying.**

He wanted to know why and he started to walk away, but Kagura snatched him back and made him continue to dance with her. But Shippo wasn't the only one who saw Kitarra's sadness...

**...Raine saw her, too.**

Raine ran after her, informing Bankotsu that she'd be right back. She knocked on the bathroom door; the source of Kitarra's sobbing.

" Kitarra? Are you okay?" Raine asked softly.

When Kitarra replied, she sounded as if she was choking on her tears.

" **No.** I was **played**, Raine. **Shippo** played me. Kagura was **right**." she whimpered.

Raine's eyes popped open as she balled her fist and straightened herself as she gaped at the door.

**" You listened to _Kagura_?"** Raine exclaimed.Kitarra nodded.

" Yeah. She said Shippo doesn't date **goth **chicks like **me**, but **cool** chicks like **her**. **Now he's dancing with her!**"

Raine suddenly kicked the door open. She slapped Kitarra across the face. Kitarra placed her hand on her cheek and looked at her.

**" Okay! One, NEVER EVER listen to Kagura! Two, a MAN is NEVER worth crying over! Three, you like Shippo and you know it!"** Raine yelled.

Kitarra looked at her and smiled.

" Thanks. I needed that." she whispered.

Raine smirked, " Anytime!"

Shippo had had it and he glared at Kagura.

" Why aren't you letting me leave?" he demanded.

" I want you all to myself. Forget about Kitarra. She's a loser." Kagura said.

He pointed his finger and crooked a brow.

" So...**YOU'RE** the reason why she's crying! Well, I'm gonna make one thing clear: I don't dig you like that. Actually, I don't even like you **at all**." he stomped off.

Raine and Kitarra walked out and ran into Shippo. Raine glanced between the two of them.

" I'll leave you two alone. **Now**...where to find **Kagura**...?" Raine walked off.

She peeked around and shoved people who were in her way out of it searching for Kagura. Finally, she found her prey like the wolf to a deer. She tapped her on the shoulder and Kagura turned around.

" What do you want, you freak?" she asked rudely.

People started staring. Raine fumed.

" I know what you did to Kitarra! And I just came here to tell you that you'd better stay away from her and Shippo!" Raine warned.

Kagura huffed in disbelief.

" It's **_common sense_** to see that a goth nobody like her doesn't deserve a **hunky** guy like **Shippo**. You might do well to follow this example with **Bankotsu**." she hissed.

Raine felt her temper rising. Then, she finally snapped as if another personality took over her.

**" I've got some common sense for you,"** Raine edged towards Kagura, **" If I wore a slutty shirt like you, it wouldn't change who I am. If I didn't have these dog ears, it wouldn't make me any nicer. And if my hair was black, it wouldn't stop me from kicking your ass!" **

And with that, Raine flung onto Kagura.

Kitarra looked at Shippo and he looked at her.

" Whatever Kagura said to you was a lie." he told her.

" How do I know that **you're** not lying?" she asked.

" I don't like the stuck-up girls who have nothin' better to do than make people feel lousy so they can look good or be cool. **You're **not like that. I like **you**, Candy Girl, not--" he was interrupted by Kitarra's lips.

When she broke it, he was startled beyond comprehension.

" I'm sorry if I taste bad." she apologized. He smiled and kissed her.

" You taste...like **candy**." he sighed dreamily.

Then they heard a loud wail and people chanting **_" FIGHT!" _**

They smirked and walked over. Raine was beating the hell out of Kagura.

**" You mess with my friends, you mess with me! Now you'll pay the price!"** she yelled.

Sakura finally came out of the crowd along with Sango and yanked Raine off of her.

" How d'you like me **now, bitch**?" Raine yelled with her arms and hands wide open to the side as her legs walked backwards.

Kanna and Goshinki bent over their sister, smirking, as she lay on the floor. Kagura glared at them.

" Don't say a word! I'm leaving!" and with that, Kagura was up and out of the door. Raine walked over to Kanna.

" Sorry that I beat her to a pulp. I know she was your sister." she said. Kanna shrugged and smiled.

" Nah, you've just spared me the job of doing it." she insisted. Raine gave her a high-five.

" Right on."

Then, Bankotsu came over and smiled down at his girl.

" What you did for Kitarra was unreal, and yet very kind at the same time." he said to her.

She blushed. He kissed her and they went out to the dance floor. Kitarra and Shippo were already out there, and Kitarra stopped and looked at Raine. Seeing Kitarra, Raine stopped as well.

" Raine, thanks. For everything." she smiled.

Raine hugged her and they did some kind of hand shake.

" No problem. Now, lighten up! You said that like I was dying!" Raine grinned.

Kitarra smiled too. Kagura was defeated, Kitarra and Shippo were together, Raine was stronger than ever, and the party turned out great.

**A/N: Well, that turned out nicely, don't you agree? – snickers- Just wait, next chapter helps to set off a new chain of events that leads to a devastated Raine. Oops! I've said too much! REVIEW**


	32. Ruined Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Raine. INUOBSESSION own Kitarra. Allie owns Sakura. Enjoy!**

It was strange. Ever since the fight with Kagura, Raine had been reacting to everything that she felt insulted for more violently. Sakura was her partner in crime. Of course, they both have violent tempers, but it had never been this bad before. Wasn't an alternative school supposed to discipline violent and out of control students?

" Where's Raine?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru as he poured some soda into a glass in their kitchen.

" She was in another fight today. She'll be in detention until 4:00." he replied. Inuyasha grunted.

" **Again?** She's worse than I am!" he sighed.

" As I recall, **you **were the **same way** a long time ago. Don't criticize her for going through her impatient stage. You both are impatient **period**. She just got worse a little later. You remember where you had to go? She'll probably end up there, too, unless she doesn't do anything stupid like you did." Sesshomaru remarked.

Inuyasha glared at him.

" You calling me **stupid, big brother**?" he demanded.

" Perhaps I **am, little brother**." Sesshomaru smirked conceitedly.

" You're **really** pushing it!" Inuyasha got in his face.

" Are you **challenging **me, half-breed?" Sesshomaru inquired.

" So what if I am? You wanna go?"

They stood in a fighting stance. Just as they were about to start, the door opened and closed and a rather loud, feminine groan emerged from the living room. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru peeked out of the kitchen and saw Raine throw her back pack on the floor and sprawl out across the couch.

**" I'M HOME!"** she yelled. Inuyasha came out and sat in a chair.

" Have fun in **detention**?" he asked, taking a drink of his soda.

" I don't even know **why** I was friggin' in there! They wouldn't tell me when I asked. They just said to quit being a smart elic." she yelled angrily. Inuyasha blinked.

" It wouldn't happen to be because you've been in at least four fights every day at school for the past two weeks, would it?" Sesshomaru sang from the kitchen.

" How would **you** know? You and Rin got out of juvi last week." she asked. He walked in.

" True. **Explanation number one:** I know about the last two weeks because I got a letter in the mail about it. **Number two:** I know about today because I got a phone call this afternoon. **_I'm_** the one with a part-time job. **_I'm_** the one who pays the bills. **_I'm_** the one who's going to college next year. Luckily for our father's wealth, I can still support you two until you get jobs of your own. So, until then, **I'm **the one who has to hear about your behavior at school. **The both of yours.** Inuyasha, I recieved a call yesterday about you and Kagome. They said you two were caught making out in the janitor's closet. I feel sorry for the janitor who had to clean up your mess! **One**, that is **so old-school** it's not even funny! **Two**, you shouldn't do that at **school**. Wait until you get home to do that. Hold on, you might do something else instead. **Nevermind**." he told them.

Inuyasha blinked and blushed. Raine was laughing like she was drunk.

" Sesshomaru, why are you counting your explanations? You sound like an old lady!" she chuckled. Her laughing at this point closely resembled a hyena.

" You're no better Raine! They told me that you were spotted for the same thing, except in the bathroom!" Sesshomaru scolded.

Raine still laughed.

**" Like I care!"** she managed to shout. In a few minutes, she stopped laughing. " I'm sorry, Sessy. I couldn't help it. You sounded so funny."

" Well, this is **not **a funny matter. I don't recommend that you two do it again. I would like some time when I don't have to worry about your problems at school." he grunted.

Raine got up and headed for the stairs.

" I'm gonna get my skate board and roll around for a little while. Just to clear my head." she reassured them.

She went up to her room, grabbed her board, and ran back down stairs. Just when she was about to walk out the door, Inuyasha spoke.

" Raine..." he said. She looked at him. He couldn't say the words he wanted, so he managed, " Be careful. Don't do anything that I wouldn't do."

She smirked and nodded.

" Dude, I'm your twin. How different can we possibly be at this point? But I'll see ya later."

It was late afternoon and it felt wonderful outside. The perfect day for skateboarding.

Then, out of nowhere, she ran into something. She didn't know what it was for lack of attention. She was on the ground, and her butt was hurting like crazy.

" Sorry. You okay?" came a boy's voice.

" Huh?" she mumbled dizzily.

A hand reached out for hers. She looked up. This guy was on a skateboard too. He had long, black hair about the length of Sesshomaru's, one eye was blue and the other amber. He was tall. He wore punk rock clothing and had on a red cap backwards. She took his hand and stood up.

" Sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. I kinda spaced out." she apologized.

This kind of thing never pissed her off unless they didn't apologize.

" It's fine. Are you hurt?" he asked, still holding her hand. Raine blushed and politely snatched her hand back.

" No. Just a few scrapes and a sore ass. That's all. And you?" she replied.

" I'm good. My name's Shike." he greeted.

" I'm Raine." she said.

" Do you live around here? I don't think I've ever seen you at school." he asked.

" Yeah well, that's because I don't go to a normal school. I go to Shikon Juvenile High." she responded. He blinked.

" Really? As I've been told, I'm supposed to be transferred to that same school in about a month or so. My mom says I need more discipline than what she can give me, and maybe this place'll teach me a lesson on how to behave at school and at home. Is there violence everywhere?" he said.

Raine blushed harder. Was this guy trying flirt with her?

" Uh, yeah. Violence is all you'll probably see when you go there. Um, may I ask why your eyes are different colors?" she inquired.

" My mom was a wolf, dad was a dog. I guess you feel offended, huh?" he sighed.

She smiled, shrugged, and got back on her board.

" No, I think it's cool, actually. I wish I had eyes like those. I'm half human, yet I still got stuck with yellow eyes."

" You're half human?" he sniffed the air. " And half dog demon, too?"

" I guess **you're** offended, huh?" she giggled. He smirked.

" I **know **you're not making fun of me." he warned.

She stuck her tongue out.

" Now **why** would I do **that**? It was nice meeting you, but I have to get back home. Maybe I'll see you around sometime?" she waved and rolled towards her house.

" _Crap! I was so worried about him flirting with me, I flirted back. Bad Raine! You have a boyfriend!"_ she thought.

" Ugh! I'm talking to myself again!" she muttered as she walked through the door.

When she walked in she saw something completely opposite of what was there when she left. The T.V. was smashed against the wall, vases were broken, the table in halves, the couch in shreds, the chairs were legless, the stair rails were broken, the picture frames were smashed, and glasses were spilled on the carpet.

" What the hell happened here?" she analyzed the floor, _" Maybe I should leave my shoes on for my own safety?"_

She set her board by the stairs and walked towards the kitchen. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were strangling each other, their hair messy, and their eyes were strained from never blinking. The refrigerator was on the ground, all of its contents piled on the floor. The counter was smashed and so was the stove.

**" You ready to give in...yet...half breed?"** Sesshomaru growled.

**" No...way..in..hell..!"** Inuyasha yelled back with the same tone.

" Uh...I'm home! At least I **think** I am? This whole part of the house is **destroyed!**" she said.

" **He**...started...it." said Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru tightened his grip around his younger brother's neck.

" Okay. I'm gonna go take a shower, change and we'll see what we can do about--" she began.

" Uh, Raine, the water pipes are broken, too. So, you can't bathe until they're fixed." cut in Sesshomaru.

Raine froze. She was completely silent for exactly five minutes. An eerie vive seethed from her aura.

**" YOU BROKE OUR SHOWER, TOO!"** she shrieked.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru quivered in fear. She ran immediately to the phone, but saw that it was broken,too. She growled and stomped upstairs to her room, which, luckily, was not in pieces. She grabbed her cellphone and called Kagome.

" Hey, Kags. Can I come over tonight?"

" Uh, sure. I guess. Why? Has something happened?"

" Well, I'll explain later. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

" Okay."

" Bye."

She grabbed her pajamas, and clothes for tomorrow and ran down stairs. She snatched Inuyasha's keys from the kitchen.

" Hey! Where are you going and why are you taking my keys with you?" Inuyasha yelled. She smirked.

" I'm going to stay at Kagome's tonight. You don't need to go anywhere, so I'm using your ride. You guys have a lot of work to do. So get to it! Bye!" she ran out.

The brothers fell silent. They heard his car screech and take off.

" This is bad." they both said. They glared at each other.

" Are you mocking me?" they said again.

" Quit it!" they yelled at the same time.

_**At Kagome's House  
**_

" So, why'd you come over here again?" Kagome asked as Raine came out of her bathroom with a towel on her head and a robe on.

She was brushing her teeth.

" Iutasa an Sesthsy testroyed da houth." she said. Kagome nodded slowly.

" You know what? Nevermind. I really don't wanna know." she sighed.

Raine shrugged and returned to the bathroom.

" _Okay. I didn't get a word of that."_ Kagome thought.

**A/N: Well, and it starts...BEWARE! You may inevitably come to dislike me, so PLEASE, JUST REVIEW!**


	33. Insane Asylum

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Raine. INUOBSESSION owns Kitarra. Allie owns Sakura.**

The next day, everyone was back at school. The first half of the day had gone by so fast that hardly anyone had noticed that it was fifth period.

" Mrs.Midori, can I go to the restroom?" asked Raine.

The teacher nodded and handed her a pass. Raine walked out of the classroom, smirking. Sakura met her in front of the bathrooms.

" Yo." greeted Raine with a peace sign. Sakura smiled.

" I hate fifth period." Raine commented as they walked the hallways.

" Well, we aren't skipping for nothing!" said Sakura.

Raine laughed.

They did this every Thursday during fifth period. They weren't in the same class, but they did have the same subject, Algebra. Oh, how they despised algebra. The number and letters and signs always gave Raine a headache; Sakura was just bored because she knew all that stuff.

They laughed and talked until they heard a scream come from another hall.

" What was that!" whispered Raine.

" Let's find out!" Sakura replied.

They ran towards the scream. They heard a locker rattle, sneakers squeaking, and more wails and laughter. They skidded to a stop and found a cat demon boy beating up some human guy.

" I **hate **bullies." Raine growled. Sakura nodded.

" Hey, **you**! What do you think you're doing!" Raine yelled.

The demon looked up and smirked malevolantly.

" What's it to **you**?" he retorted.

" I'll kick your ass if you don't quit beating him up! I mean it!" she warned.

" Yeah, **right**..." he hit the human again, " like a **sissy mutt** like **you** could really beat **me** up. Now, be a **good dog** and go to class before **you get hurt**."

Raine was shaking with anger. Her eyes flashed red and her claws began to grow.

**_" Grrrr..."_** she growled. Sakura looked at her friend nervously.

" Raine?" she said.

Raine roared and sprinted for the cat demon boy.

She punched him and kicked him and threw him against the wall. She slammed him on the ground and trapped him with her legs as she went off on his face. Blood covered him as well as the color purple. Blood soaked Raine's hands and talons.

Sakura ran over to her right as the bell rang. Other students began to flood the halls, but they stopped and gathered around the area where the half dog girl was fighting.

" Raine! Stop! **You'll kill him**!" Sakura yelled as she reached for Raine's shoulder.

Raine jerked around and slashed Sakura's arm. Then went back to the boy.

" Somebody! Stop her before it's too late! She won't listen to me!" Sakura cried out, blood running down her arm.

" What's going on?" Inuyasha grunted as he looked over the crowd. He saw Sakura...and Raine.

" Oh no! **Raine**!" he yelled. Kagome and Bankotsu ran over to him.

" What's happening? Everybody's telling us to come over here. They said something about Raine." Kagome asked. Bankotsu nodded.

" She's gone full demon on some cat boy! We have to stop her before she kills him!" Inuyasha replied.

Bankotsu immediately ran and pushed through the crowd. He ran over to Raine and hugged her.

" Raine! **Stop**! Just stop!" he yelled.

She didn't hit the boy anymore, but she was still full demon.

" Kagome, help him. I can't, dammit. It won't give her any sort of comfort if I help her out. 'Cause I'm a half demon, too, so you do the math." Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded and joined Bankotsu. She grabbed Raine's arm and held it close. Raine growled.

" Raine! It's **me**, Kagome! What you're doing here is wrong, and you need to stop! **Please!** Bankotsu and I are here for you along with the others and we all love you too much to lose you right now!" she cried.

Raine's growling diminished. Her eyes turned white, her claws shortened, and she reluctantly sat up in Bankotsu's and Kagome's arms on the floor.

Police officers shoved through and stood. Some took the cat demon boy to the nurse. Raine looked at the human she had stood up for. She reached out to him, cat's blood on her hands. Her knuckles were so sore...and she didn't know why. She was exhausted, too.

" Are you okay?" she asked.

He shook and stumbled to the side avoiding her touch.

**" G-Get away from me!"** he screamed in fear. She pulled her hand back and frowned. She stared at the blood on her hands.

" I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back." she said with a tired voice.

Kagome walked with her and Bankotsu stayed to talk to the police with Inuyasha and Sakura.

" What's gonna happen to her?" Bankotsu asked.

The school nurse came to treat Sakura's wound.

" I'm afraid she'll have to be held in captivity in an asylum across town. Once she calms down, she should be sent back home right away." replied an officer. I

nuyasha gritted his teeth. This happened to him, too. He had to be sent to an asylum for lunatics, or violent demons. He was going to tell her before she had gone skateboarding yesterday, but he didn't have the heart to.

" Damn it all!" Bankotsu kicked a locker.

He was going on a vacation with his parents tomorrow. They were leaving **tonight**.

" Raine, are you okay?" Kagome asked.

Raine Fang was washing her hands repeatedly. They looked clean enough, but she kept on scrubbing. She slammed her hands on the sink, which caused Kagome to jump, and looked down, her silver hair hiding her face.

" **No**, Kagome. I'm **not** okay. One, I almost **killed** a guy. Two, I didn't even **know** it. Three, I **hate** the scent of cat's blood." she suddenly caught a bit of a different scent on her hands. It was a female's. But also...cat's? **" Wait a minute! What happened to Sakura?" **

" You slashed her arm, but nothing serious." she replied modestly.

Raine ran out of the bathroom and back to where she came from. She saw the bandages on Sakura's arm. Sakura looked at her.

" Hey." she greeted.

" Did I do that?" Raine asked.

" Raine--" she began.

**" No! Did I do this to you? Answer me!" **Raine roared.

Sakura flinched. Koga, who was standing next to Sakura, was staring down the dog demon angrily. He spoke before Sakura could.

" Yes! You **did** do it you damn mutt! **You hurt Sakura**!" he began.

Raine closed her ears and rapidly shook her head.

" No.." she whimpered. Koga continued.

" It's all **your** fault that her arm's like this!"

" No!" she whispered a little bit louder.

" It's all your fault that Sakura's **hurt**!" he yelled.

**" No!"** she shrieked. She ran back to the bathroom. Sakura growled.

_" That's enough, Koga!"_ she hissed.

Koga froze and looked down in shame. Inuyasha didn't heed the silence, though, because he began to go off on Koga.

**" What the hell is your deal! Can't you see that she's gone through enough already? You yelled at her for something that she didn't know that she was doing in the first place!"** he yelled.

" She hurt **Sakura, **whom, **I** thought, was one of her best friends!" Koga yelled back.

" I warned you a **long time ago** that I was onto you! She didn't know what she was doing! Don't make things worse than they already are!"

" Well, I wasn't **aware **that she had **suddenly forgotten**!"

" She **didn't** forget! She didn't know what she was doing! Can you imagine waking up clueless as to the fact that you almost killed someone! I didn't think so!"

" And that's **my **fault how?"

**" You're going down, you mangy wolf!"**

**" Bring it on, muttface!"**

**" STOP IT!"** Sakura screamed.

Koga and Inuyasha stared at her. She was shaking and crying at the same time.

" There's **no need** to fight him, Koga. Inuyasha is **right**. She had no idea what was happening. I admit it, even though I know that, I'm still afraid. Afraid of **her**." she said.

Inuyasha sighed. He couldn't blame her.

Kagome put a hand on Raine's shoulder.

" Raine, it's okay. Everything's going to be all right." she whispered.

Raine tensed up at the touch. A growl came from her as she suddenly slung Kagome's hand off. Her eyes flashed on and off with red, but it slowly went back to normal. Raine fell on her knees and began to cry. Kagome knelt down and embraced her friend.

" Oh, Raine..." she muttered.

Raine could not stop shaking. She was crying so hard that she was gagging. She couldn't see a thing from behind her blurry eyes filled with salty tears.

" I don't want to... I don't want to live if I'm just gonna hurt people! What's the point?" Raine repeated.

Kagome hugged her tighter.

" Raine, don't think like that! You won't hurt anyone anymore. I promise you, everything will turn out fine." Kagome's eyes drifted up to see the police walk in.

They reached for Raine's shoulders and began to drag her off. The whites of Raine's eyes grew with realization.

**" No! What're you doing? Let go of me!"** they dragged her out of the bathroom and down the hall where all of her friends were standing.

" **No!** Where are you taking me! **Inuyasha! Kagome! Miroku! Kitarra! Help me! Where's Bankotsu?** " she screamed.

They all looked down or away, a few of them crying. Raine was momentarily quiet.

**" Please! Help me! Don't let them take me to jail again!"** she begged.

Inuyasha ran up and hugged his twin.

" You're not going to **jail**, Raine. Somewhere else. And watch out for Hiten, he's a player." he said into her dog ear.

The police shoved her into the back of a white van that had a cage inside. The doors closed and the van drove off. On the doors, it read,

_**" Gatenmaru's Insane Asylum for Priestesses and Demons, etc."**_

**A/N: Wow, doesn't that suck? O.O Don't hurt me please! Just review!**


	34. Hiten Part One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Raine. This chapter is the start of some major drama. Please, enjoy. REVIEW-- Oh, and there are three parts to this event. I'm going to go on an post the other two, so I won't leave you all hangin'. Love me! **

Raine held her knees close to her chest as she sat in the middle of the cage.

" Now I **really** feel like a dog. I sure am being treated like one." she whispered. Her head sunk.

_" Great. I'm insulting myself."_ she growled sarcastically. She felt the van stop and saw the doors open.

" Come on out. We're not going to hurt you." they said slowly.

This annoyed her. They walked into the building.

" **Quit** talking to me like I'm some kind of **monster**! I'm **not** stupid!" she yelled, not caring who heard her.

" Quiet before we get a **muzzle** on ya." one of them chuckled.

" You're a **comic genious**! I'm **not** an animal! I'm a half **dog demon,** so you'd better watch yourself, you old bastard!" she seethed.

They threw her into what looked like a waiting room. No one else was there. The walls were white. The desks were white. The T.V. was white. Even the couch she was sitting on was white. Raine stuck out like a black dog in a field of white cats. She couldn't stand such brightness. It gave her a headache. She shut her eyes to avoid further pain.

" Very bright in here, isn't it?" a deep voice said.

Raine squinted her eyes open and saw a guy that kinda looked like Bankotsu. How'd he get there without her knowing? She normally would've sensed or heard him enter, but that apparently was not the situation. It was the light. Such bright colors blinded her sight as well as her instincts. Curse it all.

He had red eyes, no bangs, and some form of what looked like scrubs on. He obviously was a demon here. He had black hair in one long braid. He looked like a...

" Are you a thunder demon?" she asked. He smirked.

" How'd you guess?" he asked.

" I didn't guess. Your scent tells all." she corrected.

He sat in the seat next to her.

" Ah. And what are you supposed to be?" he smirked.

She twitched her dog ears and looked at him as she sat up straight in her seat, her eyes squinted with the expression of _" Are you serious?"_ written on them, and one of her eyebrows lifted.

" You must truly be an idiot if you don't already know. I'm half dog demon, half human..." she sighed.

" I see. I'm Hiten. Patient here for six months, five days, two hours and thirty-five minutes--make that thirty-six." he smiled.

Raine finally opened her eyes completely and blinked.

" Raine. Patient here for about five minutes." she mimicked.

He grinned. Before he could say anything, a man walked in. He looked like one of the doctors there.

" I take it that you're Raine Fang?" he said.

Raine stood up, followed by Hiten.

" So what if I am? Who's askin?" she retorted.

" Well, I'm Dr. Jinenji. You are now my client. Hiten, I'm glad to see you here. I have news for the both of you. We are limited to put two people in a room, but for some reason, we seemed to have run out. And Hiten, you are the only one in this asylum without a room mate. And since you two seem to be getting along quite well, you two are now room mates." he explained.

Raine's jaw dropped. Hiten just shrugged and headed for the door.

" No way! Poeple get **raped **in these places! I don't wanna get **raped**!" she protested.

Hiten left the door open enough to slip half of himself through and he looked at Raine. He winked.

" Catch ya later...**_new roommate_**." he waved rather seductively. He then left.

Raine looked at the doctor as he began to walk out.

" Behave yourself. And be careful around Hiten. He's a bit on the dangerous side." he then closed the door.

Raine plopped back into a chair. She had a boyfriend and she was expected to stay in a room with another man? **No!** She was **NOT** going to do this!

" I can't **believe** I'm doing this..." Raine whimpered as she was escorted to her new room.

" Hiten can fill you in with the schedule here. Lights out in one hour." said the guy who was with her.

She walked into the room with her new clothes on: a baggy T-shirt and black capris. She sighed.

" I **hate** wearing capris." she whined.

" I think they look good on you." Hiten called from the other end of the room.

Raine jumped. She hadn't seen him there.

" You scared me!" she coughed.

" So, how are you?" his eyes scrolled down to her breasts.

" My **boobs** are **fine**, thanks." she said threateningly, crossing her arms.

He shrugged with an innocent look.

" Hey, I'm a guy. " he laughed.

" Yeah, well, I'm a girl. And I would appreciate it if you could give me some respect for me, not because I have big jugs **alright**?" she warned.

He gave her a thumbs-up.

" No problem, precious." he smiled.

This was not going to be fun. His flirting and calling her "precious" had the word _rape_ written all over it. She would be able to defend herself, of course, but this guy was a thunder demon.

This was a problem because he could strike her with lightning bolt at any given moment if she defied him. That would not be pleasant. What was she going to do? She decided to change the subject. Not that she was for much talking with the dude, anyway.

" Okay then. What's the schedule here?" she asked casually.

" First thing in the morning is breakfast, then recess, then a doctor's appointment if you have one, if you don't, then more recess! Uh, then lunch, then you gather in the commercial room where you can watch TV and stuff. Then supper, then bed."

" Sounds simple enough. What do you do at recess?" she asked.

She didn't want a single moment of pure silence with this guy. No telling what he'd do.

" Well, it's just like elementary school. Games, talk, snack, whatever floats your boat." he shrugged.

" Ah, I see." she said.

She didn't exactly know how to talk to him, so she remained quiet.

" Oh, if you want, you can hang with me and my pals. There are two girls, you know. Botan and Momiji. The guys are me, Manten, and Jakotsu. Don't worry. We're not weird. Wait, maybe a **little**. Okay, we're in an **insane asylum**, of course we're weird, but Momiji and Botan are very friendly. And I'll make sure the guys behave. They go nuts around a pretty girl. Actually, Jakotsu's kind of...**gay**. So Manten goes nuts around pretty girls." he said, leaning slightly closer to her.

She quietly laughed.

" I'm flattered, and kind of weirded out, but also beat. You mind if the lights go out early?" she asked.

" Sure. But before you go to sleep..." he locked his lips with hers. And for a very brief moment, Raine fell into it. He broke it. "...now you can dream about me tonight."

He got in his bed and turned off the light; only a flickering lamp remained.

" 'Night, precious."

Raine laid in her bed, staring into the darkness. Another guy kissed her. She had a boyfriend. The time she spent here was going to be hell.

**A/N: Uh-oh. This isn't looking good for Raine. Stay tuned to see if she survives her first day next chappie! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	35. Hiten Part Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Raine. Her first day, here we go. ENJOY**

Raine woke up to find Hiten shaking her. She squinted her eyes.

" Get up, sleeping beauty! Breakfast time!" he smiled.

She moaned as she got up. He helped her on the way.

" Sleep well, precious?" he asked with a grin on his lips.

She narrowed one eye and the other didn't close together as much. She was very tired. She looked at the clock. No wonder. It was seven in the morning. She stared back at Hiten.

" Wouldn't **you** like to know?" she asked suspiciously.

Yes, she remenisced the kiss. Yes, her lips were on fire when he did it. Yes, she had actually liked it. She might've thought that his kiss had more sparks than Bankotsu's. She felt despicable thinking so, but it was true.

" Hah. Let's get going. Everyone else has already left." he said.

They walked out of the room and started down the hallway.

" Hmmm...Fang...Fang...you know, you look like this guy I used to know. Any ties to Inuyasha Fang?" Hiten asked. Raine nodded.

" Yeah. He's my twin brother."

Hiten froze.

" Really? I think he was in here for the same reason as you. Twins. That's interesting. Well you won't be a **twin** for much longer."

" What do you mean?" she inquired with a hint of curiosity. They walked on.

" Botan and Momiji are beauty freaks. Before they were put in here, they were planning on becoming licensed hair stylists." he replied.

He set his hand on a door knob.

" Here we are." he announced.

He opened the door. Raine walked in and saw many demons inside. Priestesses, too. She followed Hiten to get her tray, then to his table. She had nowhere else to go.

" Guys, meet Raine. Raine, this is Jakotsu." he said.

He pointed to a guy with the same outfit as Hiten, but his hair was short and in a high ponytail, and he had purple arrows under his blue eyes. He smiled.

" Pleasure." he said.

Raine smiled and nodded. Yep. **This guy was a gay man. **You could tell just by how he talked. How he looked. He had red lipstick on. This image shall hereby scar Raine for life.

" This is Manten. He's **MY** brother." he said.

Wow. For a brother, he didn't look anything like Hiten. He looked like an actual demon. He had slits for eyes, a snake-shaped head and claws on his fingers.

" Nice to meet you." the dude was drooling.

Raine blushed and nodded.

" This is Botan, " Hiten pointed to a girl that looked a little older than Raine. She had long, bluish-black hair, and a white shirt like Raine's except her capris were blue.

" And this is Momiji."

Momiji had shorter hair down to her neck, and red capris on.

" Hello!" they said at the same time.

Raine smiled. She felt so awkward. It sucks being the new kid.

" Hi." she replied simply.

" Wow. You're a beauty." awed Manten.

**" She's my roommate." **Hiten said smugly. Manten's jaw dropped.

" **No** way."

" **Yes** way."

" Ohhhh...Pretty you are! **Yes!** Sister, what shall we do this time?" Botan squeaked.

Raine blinked and blushed harder. Hiten smirked.

" What damage will you chicks do this time?" he sighed.

Damage? There was going to be damage involved? That word didn't ring through Raine's head in the best way.

" Oh, yes! A little snip there, some blush there! **Yes! **Raine, you will join us at recess for a makeover!" Momiji clapped.

" Yes! We should get Yura to help us!" Botan exclaimed.

" Are you kidding? **No way!** She's shave her head **bald**!" Momiji hissed.

Raine began to worry. What were they going to do to her? Her hair?

Hiten and the guys laughed.

" They've found a new victim, but she's indeed pretty. They'll do a good job. I can tell." Jakotsu grinned.

Raine smirked nervously. She had never recieved this much attention before.

" Recess!" some guy with a microphone said.

Everyone flooded the grounds outside. Botan and Momiji grabbed Raine's hands and dragged her to the bathroom.

" Good luck!" Hiten waved. Before she knew it, Raine was in the bathroom. Botan and Momiji smiled.

_**" We shall begin!"**_

Raine closed her eyes.

Hiten, Manten, and Jakotsu were shooting hoops.

" You think she'll be okay?" asked Hiten.

He passed the ball to Jakotsu. Jakotsu shot and scored.

" Yeah. It's not like they'll **kill** her." he smiled. He passed it to Manten. He shot, but missed.

" That was pathetic!" teased Hiten.

But he saw Manten and Jakotsu staring at something. He turned around and saw Botan and Momiji. There was a girl in front of them. It was Raine.

She looked very different. Her T-shirt was cut to show stomach and the sleeves were cut off. She had on make-up that matched her skin color well. Her bangs were layered and sparkling with apple-scented gel. Her usual long, silver hair was cut up to her shoulders and pulled into a high ponytail which was curled.

Hiten's jaw dropped. She was more stunning now than she was when they had first met.

**" Wow..."** the guys all muttered at once.

Raine did have a slender, fit-shaped body.

" Alright. I wanna shoot. Pass me the ball!" she yelled.

Manten picked up the basketball and tossed it to her. She shot and scored.

Dr. Jineji walked out and caught the ball. He looked at Raine.

" I need to see you in my office." he told her. He passed the ball to Hiten. Raine looked at them.

" Catch ya later." she said.

They nodded and continued to play. Raine followed Dr. Jinenji back inside. He walked into his office and motioned for her to sit on an examination table.

" If you will allow it, all I'm going to do is check your eyes, ears, heartbeat, pulse, and athletic ability. Reports say you were put in here with a disorder. We like to call it " split personality." And that you suffer with borderline and temporary black outs. Tell me first, before we begin, how do you think it happens? What happened that was so bad that you had to come here for?" he said.

Raine's eyebrows furrowed. She didn't feel comfortable bringing the subject up again. But she decided to tell him. He seemed nice enough.

" All I can remember is my friend and I were skipping fifth period and we heard a scream. We went to find out what it is, and found a cat demon beating up a human. I told him to stop, but he didn't and insulted me. I could feel my impatience and temper rising. Then it goes black. As if I had fallen asleep." she said.

He jotted down some notes.

" You're **shrinking **me, **aren't you**?" she whimpered.

He put his hand up and shook his head.

" No. I'm just writing this down so I'll know what's going on and how we can treat it." he explained. " Can you remember what happened after you awoke?"

" When I woke up, I saw Bankotsu and Kagome. They were holding me up on the floor. I felt exhausted. Then I caught the scent of cat's blood. I looked at my hands and they were covered in it. I saw the cat demon being carried away by the paramedics. And the boy I saved was quivering in fear of my presence. Then I realized that I had female's blood on me, too, in the bathroom when I'd been washing the blood off. I actually blacked out for about five seconds in there on Kagome. But the blood was of my friend of which I skipped the class with. I had slashed her arm. My friend Kagome comforted me. Then I was taken here against my will." tears watered Raine's cheeks just talking about it.

He handed her a tissue.

" I see. So, apparently you black out when you get angry. Has this happened before?"

" Yes." she nodded and told him her story about Ryukotsusei.

He nodded and took out a watch.

" This is a watch that your elder brother Sesshomaru told me to hold onto and that if you were to ever end up here like your brother, to give it to you. Your mother had it made out of her love for you. Your father melted it with one of your mother's daggers, and this was formed. You can control your demon side with this. You shouldn't go full demon anymore with your mother's presence with you." he handed it to her.

It was a pocket watch. She put it around her neck like a necklace and gazed at it. She held it up and could see her mother's reflection in the glass covering the actual watch. She smiled and stuck it down her shirt.

" Thanks." she nodded. He nodded.

" I recommend buying a punching bag. Whenever you have stress, hit it. It helps. Whenever you're angry, touch your watch and think happy thoughts. I'll have you take meds for five weeks. Apply for anger management classes, and see a psychiatrist once a week. Hopefully, if you stick to this routine, by your next birthday you shouldn't have to take meds or classes, **but keep the punching bag**." he smiled.

Raine smirked. A punching bag sounded like a good idea.

" Okay." Raine sighed.

He began to check her ears, heart beat, and pulse.

" Three laps in the gym and you'll be done for today." he concluded.

She ran the laps in less than three minutes.

" Good job. There's about fifteen more minutes of recess. Then lunch." he said.

She nodded and headed back onto the grounds. Everyone was sitting at a picnic table, talking. She sat down at the end, next to Jakotsu. He turned around and looked at her with a sincere smile.

" Have a good time with the doctor? Where'd you get the watch?" he asked.

She nodded.

" He helped. It's my mother's. It's supposed to keep my demon blood under wraps. Hopefully, I won't need it soon." she sighed.

" I can't believe that they couldn't make an exception to let you stay with Momiji and Botan or something. Coed rooms shouldn't be allowed. I think you should talk to the doctor again and ask him. You and the girls are friends, so it should work out. I just don't think...I **especially** don't think that you should be roomed with **Hiten** of all demons." he said.

Raine wondered; was he jealous? She doubted it, though. He was gay, so how would he be jealous? Unless he was jealous of her for being with Hiten. Who knew?

" Why?" she asked. He just closed his eyes and smiled.

" I don't suggest getting too close to him. Your brother was our friend, too. He was here for the same as you. You'll be here only for a short while. So there's no point."

" But, what if sparks fly?" she was referring to the kiss.

" Would you really be able to date someone who's in an insane asylum?" he asked.

" Point taken." she sighed.

Bankotsu still hadn't come to see her yet and here she was talking about dating some other guy. She felt miserable. Jakotsu pat her in the shoulder.

" Don't get down about it. Just say that you'd feel comfortable staying with your own gender. Botan and Momiji aren't demons, they're priestesses. They're cool. Jinenji can keep your request confidential if you don't want to hurt Hiten's feelings." he said.

" Oh. Thanks. I'll look into that after lunch." she replied.

He nodded in satisfaction. Then he caught sight of her claws. They had black nail polish that was nearly gone. His eyes grew with surprise.

" What are **those**?" his hand flew up next to his mouth with disgust.

" Uh...my **claws**?" she replied.

" No! The stuff **on** them!" he insisted.

" Polish?" she inquired.

" Why is it so...so...**ugly**?" he demanded.

**" Ugly?"** she yelled.

**" We must repair this flaw. I will join you tonight in Momiji and Botan's room. We will need to do some serious damage."** he said.

Raine gulped. More damage? The world was out to get her.

Lunch passed by rather quickly. While everyone was in the commercial room, Raine headed to Dr. Jinenji's office. He looked up at her from his desk.

" Yes, Raine?" he asked. She took a deep breath.

" I'd like to ask you something." she said.

" What is it?" he said.

" I'd like to know if I could possibly stay in a room with Botan and Momiji. They're girls and we get along just fine. I just don't really feel right staying in a room with a man...Hiten." she replied.

" Why's that?" there was no anger in his soft voice, no scolding or harshness, but concern. This helped her talk.

" Well, he kinda kissed me--" she began. He put his hand up to hush her.

" Say no more. I understand completely. And I take it you want me to keep this away from Hiten?" he assumed. She nodded shyly.

" Okay then. During T.V. time, someone will put in a new bed in the girls' room for you. You'll move in tonight." he said. She sighed in relief.

" Thank you." she bowed and left. He leaned back in his seat after she closed the door.

" Such a sweet girl. It's hard to believe that she's a demon. Er...half demon." he muttered.

**A/N: He'd better believe it! Alrighty then! What do you guys think of all this? One more chapter of the Hiten Trilogy! Lol. PLEASE REVIEW**


	36. Hiten Part Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Raine. Allie owns Sakura.**

Raine told Botan and Momiji everything in the commercial room. They agreed so quickly that Raine didn't even hear them say yes. Later that night, Hiten discovered it all.

" So, you'd rather be with girls than me?" he asked.

She shook her head, nervous.

" It was **all** the doctor, I **swear** it! He said that they could make an exception for me because I wouldn't be here that long. And a plus is that me and the girls get along. I'm sorry." She replied.

" Meet me in the waiting room during lunch tomorrow, okay?" he said. She shrugged.

" Okay." She sighed.

And with that, she left for her new room. Botan and Momiji were already there with Jakotsu. Normally, they wouldn't allow the coed congregations like that, but since he was gay, he wasn't a threat. They were all looking through hairstyle magazines. Jakotsu looked up at the sound of her entering and smiled.

" Ohh, that one's nice...we could do this with Raine's hair. **Oh!** But **that** one's **hideous**! I can't even look at it, it's so disgusting!" Botan shrieked.

Momiji crawled over to look and shrieked as loud as Botan had.

" Oh my **gosh**, sister! You're **right**!" she yelled.

Raine closed the door. Jakotsu nudged them in the shoulder.

" Raine's here!" he yelled. The sisters looked up cheerfully.

" Yo." Raine greeted. The sisters' eyes sparkled. Jakostu smirked.

" They're plotting against your hair **once again**. While I find a coordinating fingernail polish!" he grinned.

Raine chuckled nervously.

" **Welcome, Raine!"** the girls yelled with a smile.

Raine sat down and let Jakotsu begin to paint her claws.

" I was actually wondering if you could do my hair, because my friends are coming to visit me tomorrow." she asked.

Jakotsu was painting her talons a deep red, almost black. She liked it. Botan and Momiji were flattered.

" **Of course** we will! We've picked out the **perfect **hair-do for you already, but we'll have to cut your hair shorter, though." Said Botan.

Raine shrugged. If it was too short, it'd grow back quickly anyways.

" Okay." She replied. Jakotsu finished.

" I'm done! That color looks **so** good on you, and it will with the style they're gonna give you." He squealed.

Raine smiled and nodded. " Thanks."

" Okay. Remember, if you want to flip it at all, use gel and wax at the same time. Just massage them together in your hands. If not, it looks good down, too." Said Momiji when they were through.

Raine looked into the mirror they gave her. It was cut right below her jaw bones and flipped out and up. She liked it. Her hair turned black as they had fixed it. It was the night of the new moon, so Raine was now a normal human. Jakotsu smiled.

" It looks good. Now I must leave you ladies to return to my own room. Goodnight." He said. He then took his leave.

Raine waved and turned to the girls.

" Thanks guys. I love it." She thanked them. They smiled and hugged her.

" **ANYTIME!"** they yelped happily.

Raine really did like it. At least it was better than the curly sue they had given her before. Afterwards, they went to sleep.

Raine awoke the next day to the sound of Botan and Momiji's footsteps on the echoing floor. They went to breakfast, then recess.

Dr. Jinenji called upon her again and this time he looked more relieved. Raine sat in the same chair as she had last time she'd visited.

She saw a derranged-looking hoola girl on his desk. She poked it and her skirt ruffled. She continued to poke it until he turned around. He took his seat and shuffled through some papers. Then he looked back up at her.

" Well, as far as behavior goes, **yours **is very admirable. No fights, no transformations. **Very** good. You will be let go tomorrow. I know it's twenty seven says earlier than scheduled, but there's something about you that just doesn't seem terribly demonic. Like you have some control over yourself." He announced.

" Uh, I'm half **human**, sir." She coughed.

" Oh. **Right.** My bad, but you will go as soon as you wake tomorrow morning. I've informed your brother, Inuyasha. Had a **delightful** chat with him. He'll be here to pick you up. It's been great." He smiled.

" Thank you **so** much, Dr. Jinenji!" she yelled, jumping out of her chair and hugging him.

" You're welcome. Have a nice day." He said cheerfully.

She almost cried. She was going **home**. So exciting.

She returned to her room and stared at it.

She would miss the friends she had made here, though. Maybe she could write to them soon? The thought cheered her up slightly.

She looked at the clock and smiled. Sakura and Rin were coming to visit her today. She couldn't wait to tell them the great news. She squealed just thinking about it.

She then traveled to the visitor's room. Rin and Sakura were already sitting in chairs. When they saw her enter, they jumped up and smiled. Rin hugged her.

" Raine! I'm so glad you're okay! Inuyasha told me and Sesshomaru everything!" Rin screamed.

Raine laughed. She looked at Sakura with a modest expression. They both felt kind of awkward; I mean, think about it...**got it yet?** Okay then. If you **still **don't get it, look back to chapter **33**. Anyway, back to all you readers who **actually know** what's going on.

Sakura was the first to speak.

" You're not gonna attack me if I hug you, will you?" she asked shyly. Raine smirked.

" Nah." She replied. Sakura hugged her.

" I'm sorry for hurting you before. I wasn't...myself." Raine apologized.

" It's okay. I've healed. So, how are you managing here?" she asked.

Raine suddenly frowned.

" Well, I won't be managing at all for much longer." She said sadly.

Sakura and Rin began to worry.

" What do you mean?" Rin asked.

" Well...**I'll be leaving tomorrow!** I can go home!" she yelled happily.

Rin and Sakura were silent for a minute. Suddenly, they screamed and made Raine jump up about three feet in the air.

" Oh my goodness! That's **great!** I can't believe it! Should they let you out so early?" asked Rin.

" Don't **jinx** me before I go!" Raine told her. She looked at the clock. " Sorry ladies, but I have a previous engagement with in the cafeteria. If you'll excuse me. I'll see you tomorrow." Raine hugged them and left the room.

Sakura and Rin walked out of the asylum.

" You know, I can't help but think that we **forgot **something." Rin said.

" Yeah. I know. It'll come back to us eventually, though." Replied Sakura.

Lunch began. Raine was supposed to meet with Hiten in the waiting room. She ate her lunch, then stood up to leave.

" Where are you going?" asked Jakotsu.

Everybody looked at her.

" I'm meeting Hiten in the waiting room now. I'll see you guys later."

Jakotsu frowned as well as Botan and Momiji. Raine was curious, but kept walking. She was too happy to care about what was really going on. She was five steps inside when Hiten appeared in front of her.

" Hey, precious. I'm going to the bathroom. Just wait for me where I told you." He told her.

" Okay." She replied.

He walked past her and she continued on to the waiting room. Jakotsu walked in the bathroom as Hiten washed his hands.

" This is her **last day**. Don't ruin it for her, Hiten!" he warned. Hiten rolled his eyes.

" Not **this** crap again. How many times have I told you to mind your own business?" Hiten grunted.

" She's young, smart, beautiful, **and** Inuyasha's sister! And she trusts you. How can you do this to every single girl you meet?"

" It's life, my friend. Now, if you'll excuse me." Hiten left the room.

Raine sat in a chair in the pure white waiting room, staring at a blank T.V. screen.

" I wonder what he wants?" she whispered.

" Come with me and you'll find out." Hiten was standing in the doorway.

Raine slightly jumped.

" You startled me. Why such mystery?" she asked, standing up.

" Well, I'm a mysterious kind of guy. Come on, precious." He whistled.

She smiled and followed him. He led her to his room. When they arrived, he closed the door behind them.

" So, what's up? Why'd you wanna meet me?" she asked, sitting on his bed.

He sat next to her and kissed her.

" I think you know why." He whispered as he leaned her onto the bed. She struggled at first.

" **Wait. Don't! I have a boyfriend."** She said.

He stopped and looked at her.

" But if this so-called boyfriend **cared**, wouldn't he have come to **visit you** already?" he asked.

Raine began to cry. He had a point. She hadn't seen Bankotsu since she was taken away. She had not gotten a call, a letter, or a visit from him. Maybe the idea of dating an insane half-breed didn't appeal to him. Hiten kissed her on the neck. He took off her shirt and she was about to give in...

**But Jakotsu ran in.**

" Hiten! Stop! I **won't** let you do this!" he pulled him off Raine.

" Jakotsu!" Hiten yelled.

Raine leaned against the wall, shirtless, and crying. Suddenly, a knock came at the door. Everyone turned to look. Bankotsu stood in the opening. Raine froze.

" **_B-Bankotsu?"_** she whimpered.

On his face was a mixed expression. It seemed more hurt than anything. He stared at her.

" I'll leave now. **Call me when you're not making out with another guy.**" He sighed.

Her lip shook.

" Bankotsu! Just let me explain! **Bankotsu!**" Raine yelled as she stood in the middle of the hallway, watching him go.

He didn't turn or look back.

She fumed and stomped back inside. She stood in front of Hiten with pure hatred in her golden eyes. She slapped him. **" You've helped me lose something very important to me, and now I realize that it was your plan all along. You just wanted to bang me! How the hell can you live with yourself, you inconsiderate, selfish, perverted, bastard!"**

Her eyes started flashing red, but she took a deep breath and calmed down. She had the watch around her neck still, so she was able to control herself.

Jakotsu handed her her shirt. She slipped it on and hugged him.

" Thank you, Jakotsu." She whispered.

" You're welcome. Botan and Momiji are in the room waiting for you." He said. She nodded and ran out of the room.

Jakotsu looked at Hiten.

" I hope you're happy now. You've destroyed another girl's love life." He yelled.

Hiten only shrugged. Jakotsu then left. Raine told the girls everything. Momiji hugged her.

" It's okay, Raine. At least nothing serious happened."

Raine shook her head.

" No. Something did. I just lost the love of my life." She cried.

Botan rubbed her back sympathetically.

The next day, Inuyasha came to get Raine. She hugged him in greeting and smiled.

" I feel like I haven't seen you in **years**." She sighed.

" Bye, Raine. We'll miss you." waved Botan and Momiji. Raine waved back.

" I'll be sure to write and maybe visit." She said.

Jakotsu smiled.

" Good luck." He said.

She nodded. With that, she and Inuyasha headed for the glass doors of the entrance to the asylum.

When she opened it, a reflection appeared and she froze.

**It was Hiten kissing another girl.**

She scowled and walked on.

" So, anything **interesting** happen while you were here?" Inuyasha asked as they got in his car. Raine sighed.

" You have **no** idea." She said.

She told him everything. Inuyasha blinked many times after she finished.

" Wow. I thought I told you to stay away from Hiten?" he said.

She raised an eyebrow.

" **You did?"** she asked. He nodded.

" Yeah. I told you right before you left that he was a player. I remember meeting him and seeing what he did to women. It pissed me off. I'm glad that the others were good to you, at least." He replied.

Her head sunk. **NOW** she remembered. Great.

" What am I gonna do about Bankotsu?" she asked. He shrugged.

" I don't know, but I'll help in any way I can." He told her.

Raine frowned as the wind blew her now short hair. What was she going to do?

" Nice hair, by the way." He commented.

**A/N: Ah, we have a crisis at hand. Will Bankotsu drop her or accept an apology? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	37. We Need To Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Raine. Allie owns Sakura. INUOBSESSION owns Kitarra. This may be kinda depressing, but try to enjoy. Oh, and I also own the poems in thsi chapter.**

Raine returned back to Shikon Juvenile Hall the next day, depressed. She didn't know **what **she was going to do. She opened her locker and stuck her head inside. Rin and Sakura walked by, then froze to look at her.

" Uh, Raine? **What are** you doing?" Rin asked.

" Hiding myself from further embarrassment." she whined in response.

" From who?" asked Sakura.

" Bankotsu." she replied.

" How come?" asked Rin.

Raine told them what happened, her head still in the locker.

" Oh! Bankotsu went on vacation with his family!" said Rin.

Raine jerked her head out immediately, glaring.

" How come you never told me?" she yelled. Sakura chuckled nervously.

" We--uh--forgot?" she said.

Raine growled as her eyes flashed red. Sakura quivered in fear as she and Rin backed away. Raine quickly pulled out her pocket watch and put it around her neck. She then went back to normal.

" Okay. I'm _calm. I am tranquil_. **HOW COULD YOU FORGET**?" she shrieked.

" UH--I love you!" Sakura mumbled innocently.

" Love ain't gonna cut it! You cost me my **boyfriend**!" she seethed.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked up to them.

" What's going on?" asked Kagome.

Raine breathed heavily, then suddenly stuck her head back inside her locker.

" I'm about to hit something. Get those two away from me before I go nuts." she grumbled.

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged looks and nodded. Kagome poiltely guided the other girls away. Inuyasha leaned against the locker next to Raine.

" So, what's the deal?" he asked.

She sighed as her shoulders sunk.

" They knew, but they didn't tell me. **They knew**!" she whimpered.

" Knew what?" he asked.

She took her head out of the locker, tears streaming down her cheeks.

" Bankotsu went on vacation and that's why he never contacted me! And all that time, I thought he was **ignoring** me! And **they** knew it!" she cried.

Inuyasha hugged his sister.

" It's okay, Raine. Just calm down. You don't wanna go red-eyes again." he said softly.

" I almost did, but this stopped me." she gripped her pocket watch necklace. He looked at it.

" What is it?" he questioned. She sniffled.

" It was mom's. Dr. Jinenji gave it to me, saying Sessy gave it to him just in case. So, thanks to Sesshomaru, I didn't murder anyone just now." Raine replied.

He shrugged.

" Whatever works for you." he smiled.

They heard the bell ring. Inuyasha headed down the hall. Raine grabbed her books and walked in the other direction.

She was unbelievably nervous. Bankotsu was in her class this period. She walked in and reluctantly sat in her seat, which happened to be two seats in front of him and on the next row to his left. She bit her lip, her fangs showing.

Bankotsu walked into the room and to his seat, not once looking at her. She sighed, somewhat relieved.

The teacher returned and began to teach. Raine hardly paid attention. Her stomach was in knots.

" Alright class. I want you to write a poem based on your present thoughts. You may begin." she announced.

Raine sighed and began to write. About fifteen minutes later, the teacher spoke again.

" Okay. Now, I'm going to choose random people and they're going to read what they wrote aloud. Hmm...Raine, why don't you go first?"

Raine nodded, gulped, and stood, holding her poem.

" I look inside,

And find much confusion.

It was all in my mind,

And I came down to one conclusion.

I'm lost.

I don't know where to look,

Or what to look for.

All I know is that you took

A part of me beyond that door,

And now I'm lost." she read.

The teacher smiled.

" Wonderful! Simply wonderful! Now, your grade is based on your response to this question: What were your emotions or thoughts while writing this?" she said.

" Complicated and nervous." Raine said, looking at Bankotsu. He looked back at her for the first time that day. " **Very** complicated and nervous."

" Good. B+. You can sit now." said the teacher. Raine sat down.

" Okay! Bankotsu! You're next!" she chimed. He nodded and stood up.

" I was blinded

By love's mask,

And was never reminded

Of my task.

I was betrayed,

And I regret it all.

It's like my heart was slain,

And I took the fall." he read.

Raine frowned, knowing its true meaning. She wanted to cry right then, but held back her tears. He sat down.

" That was really good. Same question." the teacher said.

" Deception and betrayl." he replied. Raine flinched.

" Hmm...A-."

Raine clutched her ears. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Ayame, the girl who sat behind her.

" What?"

" Is something going on with you and Bankotsu? That poem you guys wrote was deep." she asked.

" Uh..." Raine stuttered.

" Well, while you think about it, he told me to give you this note." she secretly handed her a piece of paper.

Raine nodded and opened it. It said:

_Raine,_

_We need to talk. Meet me by the J's closet after class._

_-Bankotsu_

Raine gulped. Those were the most deadly words ever known to relationships. She was scared.

Soon, class was over. She was the last to leave, taking many breaths of anxiety. She finally left and headed towards the janitor's closet, only to find Bankotsu wasn't there.

She was then suddenly pulled into the closet by none other than Bankotsu himself.

" Hey! What's your deal?" Raine shrieked quietly.

" I didn't wanna do it in public, but we need to talk about the other day." he said. Raine nodded and sighed.

" Look, he forced me. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen."

" It didn't look like you were putting up much of a fight to me."

" Well--I sort of gave in, but I didn't **love** him!" she exclaimed.

" So you let him undress you?" he almost chuckled.

" No! I--"

" How do I know you didn't do anything before that?" he asked.

She looked down, ashamed. She couldn't lie to him.

" Well--" she began.

" What did you do?" he asked.

" Shared a room--but not the same bed! And he...kissed me." she whimpered. He sighed.

**_" It's over."_** he whispered.

Raine lifted her head, eyes wide.

" **What?** Bankotsu--**wait**--you don't understand! **I didn't know**--!" she started, but he interrupted.

**" It's over."** he said, louder**. " We're over. I can never love you like I did before. It's just--over."**

Tears fell from Raine's amber eyes.

" Please, don't do this! **I love you!**" she cried.

" You should've thought of that before you made out with the other guy. I'm sorry." he sighed.

Raine frowned, hurt at his comment.

" Okay. We're over." she muttered, half angry and half upset.

He nodded and walked out, her following him. They walked to their classrooms, separated forever more.

A week passed by. Everything was back to normal, except for Raine. She was incredibly depressed. She sat at the lunch table, head on her arms.

Flashback 

Raine stood in her room and growled.

" It wouldn't have happened if...if.." she punched the wall. " if only I wasn't a **half-breed**! I wouldn't have had to go **anywhere**! We'd still be together!"

She fell to her knees, crying.

_**End flashback**_

Raine sighed.

" Hey, what's Bankotsu doing with Kagura?" asked Kitarra quietly to Shippo, trying not to let Raine hear.

" Beats me." he shrugged, licking a sucker.

" I heard they're _hanging_ out." Kagome whispered.

Raine lifted her head up and saw Bankotsu's arm around Kagura's shoulders. She got up and ran to the bathroom. Kitarra, Kagome, Sango, and Sakura followed. They found her crouched on the floor, crying.

**Disclaimer: Dang. I reread it and almost started to cry. Jeez. I guess Bankotsu's not the Prince Charming we thought he was, eh? Well, don't lose hope yet. There's still more drama to come.**


	38. Be Grateful

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Raine. Allie owns Sakura. This chapter's just to give more drama for other characters besides Raine. She's a chapter-hog. Lol. Enjoy**

" **A divorce?** But mom, why do **you** have to leave?" Sakura yelled, standing in the doorway of her parents' room, watching her mother pack.

" I just **do**, honey. And until we settle this in court, I'm not sure about custody. Just stick it out here until I can figure out things." Her mother grunted. Sakura whined.

" **Meow!** I don't wanna stay with dad! Make **HIM **leave!" she yelled.

" Honey, I'm **sorry**! You'll probably be home alone most of the time anyway. You know how your father is. He'll most likely be out with another woman, drinking all night long." She finally finished.

Sakura crossed her arms.

" Do I just not matter? Why can't I come with you? Is this **my** fault?" she asked.

Her mother's cat ears flopped sadly. She hugged her.

" None of this is your fault! You **DO** matter. **A lot!** I'll be back for you once the decision is legally made. **I love you**." She smiled as she dragged her bags to the front door.

Sakura helped her load the taxi and waved as her mother rode away. She sighed once the car was out of sight and returned to her bedroom.

The next day, she was rather grumpy.

" Hey, what's wrong?" Koga finally asked. Sakura grunted.

" Nothing." She replied.

" If it was nothing, you'd look happy. And you don't look happy to me." He protested.

" I'm fine! Quit bugging me!" she hissed.

He didn't say another word. This same event occurred every day until he finally decided that something had to be done. After class, he traveled to an old storage room. He had asked Raine to meet him there. There was a desk and a chair.

" **_Welcome to my evil lair, Koga." _**A voice greeted. The chair turned around and revealed Raine. He sighed.

" I need your help. Sakura's been a real bitch lately and won't tell me anything. I'm her boyfriend! I wanted to know if you could try to get through to her since you're her friend and all." He told her.

Raine pondered for a moment, finger on her chin to show her thoughts.

" For a task such as this, I need a **price**." She held out her hand.

" **But--!"**

" Getting through to Sakura **is** a hard job! Now, do you want me to help you or not?" she yelled. He sighed.

" How much?" he asked.

" I require **one penny**." She replied, smirking.

" Works for me." He snorted as he tossed her one.

She put it in her pocket and smiled at him.

" Consider this problem solved." She said. He nodded and left the little room.

Sakura was walking in the hall way. She thought about her situation. And every time she did, she'd get more upset. She thought about what had happened the previous night.

Flashback 

_Sakura looked at her watch. It was 9:00 P.M. Her dad was supposed to be home three hours ago to eat. She'd already eaten by now, but he hadn't, and he'd been out all day._

" _Ugh." She grunted. _

_The cable had been turned off for lack of paid bills. She had nothing to do. No computer. No one to call this late. Nothing to do. Just then, her father wobbled into the house, obviously drunk. She got up and walked over to him._

" _Supper's in the kitchen. Cable's out." She said as she reached to take off his jacket, but he slapped her so hard she fell to the floor._

" _Miya, why didn't you pay the bills? Why? You have to pay the bills!" he yelled as he kicked her. _

_Sakura's eyes widened with realization. Miya was her mother._

" _Wait! Dad! Stop, it's me, Sakura! Not Miya! I'm your daughter." She said, trying to get through to him._

_But he kept on kicking her. She sighed and shot up, slamming her fist into his gut, knocking him out as he fell to the ground. She looked at him, then dragged him to his bedroom._

" _Drunk ol' bastard." She muttered as she slung him onto his bed._

_**End of Flashback**_

She began to cry without even realizing it. Her father used to be such a good man. Now, he was so different. Before she knew it, she was on the tile floor, sobbing into her hands.

Raine walked in the halls between classes. She saw a crowd up ahead and ran over to it. She peeked over it and saw Sakura. She gasped and pushed her way through.

She crouched down next to Sakura, putting an arm on her back. Her dog ears twitched as she heard laughter and whispering. She snarled at the crowd.

" Beat it...or else I'll be forced to make you!" she growled, flexing her claws. They all ran off and scattered with fear. Raine turned back to her cat demon friend.

" Sakura, what's wrong with you?" she asked.

" Everything." The girl whimpered in response.

" What's everything?"

" My parents are getting a divorce. My dad's suddenly become this lazy old man who drinks a lot and hits me. I hate my mom! She left me! She could've taken me with her but she left me alone with that human bastard." she shrieked.

Raine frowned as she hugged her.

" Look, I don't know if this helps, but be glad you have parents...even if they do treat you like crap. I lost my parents when I was four. I wasn't there. I sometimes wish I had been there with them and died, too. But it's you and the others that help to keep my will to live strong. Because up to this day, I've never gotten over it. But I've moved on to become the young woman I am today. Your folks may be apart, but be happy that they're among the living with you. Be **grateful**, for what you have, Sakura. You could lose it all in the blink of an eye one day, like I did. I hope it never happens to you. And just think, you have me and Kagome...and Koga. You know, " Raine looked up and saw Koga standing there, " he was **really** worried about you."

Raine knew he had been there the whole time. Now he had his answers. She suddenly felt Sakura hug her back.

" I'm so sorry, Raine. You've opened my eyes. Thanks." She whispered.

Raine smiled as they stood and let go of each other. " Anytime."

Sakura turned to find Koga and smiled.

" Sorry for worrrying you like that." She apologized. He smiled and kissed her.

" It's fine." He said.

Raine smiled at them. As it turns out, when Sakura got home that day, she found all of her dad's stuff gone and her mother's stuff there. She grinned as she ran into the kitchen to find her mother cooking.

" Welcome home, honey. How was school?" Miya smiled at her. Sakura hugged her mother thankfully. " I told you I'd be back."

Later on that night, Raine retired to her bedroom. She sat on her bed as she grabbed a picture that was in a nice frame next to her bed. It was of her parents. She sniffled. At the bottom corner was a smaller picture she had of Bankotsu back when they were dating. She began to cry as she held it close to her chest.

" Now I've lost all of you..." she whispered.

**A/N: Well, Sakura got herself a happy ending. Poor Raine's still grieving over Bankotsu. Next chappie's got some Rin/Sessy action. PLEASE REVIEW**


	39. Rin, Let Me Explain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Raine. Emma owns Eilonwy and Madam Lulu. I own Madam Chi and Mister Frist. Don't ask. Inside joke. Enjoy**

Sesshomaru stood behind the cash register. He was at a gas station, where he worked his part-time job.

" Have a nice day." He said in a monotone voice as a customer walked out.

He was already wealthy because of his father, but he wanted to make his own money. He knew he would be successful on his own. So, eventually, he would split his heirloom in half and give each half to his younger siblings. It was all to satisfy his independent mind.

Then, Satsuki walked in. She was a young, beautiful human girl. She had shoulder length black hair pulled up in a high ponytail, big brown eyes, tall and skinny. She also had an adorable, flirtacious personality.

Sesshomaru noticed that she came every day to this gas station. Whether it was for gas or just something from the store inside, she came.

" Hi, Sesshomaru. Give me a few gallons of gas?" she asked innocently, handing him ten dollars. He took it and nodded.

" Sure." He replied.

He put it away and walked outside next to her. He took the device that shot the gas into the tank and inserted it into the car.

Satsuki smiled and leaned against her car, stroking her leg like she was bored. She was advertising a mini skirt...**very **mini. Sesshomaru slightly looked up at her legs. It was tempting, but she was nothing compared to Rin.

A few minutes later, he put it back up.

" It's filled now. Ten dollars worth." He said, walking back.

Satsuki followed him and grabbed a jug of milk and some chips. She set them on the counter.

" That'll be $2.67." he said. She handed him a five.

" Keep the change. So how've you been?" she said, starting a conversation. He shrugged.

" Can't complain. You?" he replied.

" Oh, I've been good**. But getting to see a sexy man pump my gas makes my day better**." She grinned seductively. Sesshomaru blinked.

" Um—thank you?" he studdered.

She leaned across the counter until she could almost touch noses with him.

" C'mon, Sesshomaru...how about giving me a taste of those _toxic_ lips of yours?" she whispered.

He tried to back away, but the space wasn't wide behind the counter.

" No...I have a..." he was cut off by her lips, so young and soft.

Suddenly, the bell rang as someone entered. Sesshomaru broke the kiss and looked up. It was Rin.

" Rin, let me explain! It's not what it looks like!" he studdered.

Satsuki just smirked. Rin looked at Satsuki then Sesshomaru.

" Sesshomaru, how could you?" she whimpered.

She ran out with tears filling her brown eyes. Sesshomaru let out an exasperated sigh. Satsuki started walking out.

" I'll be back **tomorrow**, Sessy." She smiled.

She then left. Sesshomaru rubbed his forehead.

" I'll be quitting **today**." He mimicked.

He took off his work shirt and walked outside. He got a few whistles from women because he was shirtless. He simply rolled his eyes and got in his car. He drove home.

Raine sat on the couch watching television. Inuyasha was attempting to try to cook lasagna in the kitchen.

Sesshomaru walked in, looking rather depressed. Raine looked at him with interest.

" Sessy's looking rather depressed today. Come, tell Madam Lulu about it." She patted the seat next to her.

Sesshomaru raised a brow.

" _Madam Lulu?"_ he questioned.

" Went to Miroku's, met sister, sister kept calling herself Madam Lulu. I came up with Madam Chi and we just started joking around. So, come, tell ' Madam Chi' all about your problems."

Sesshomaru sat down next to her.

" Who's Madam Chi?"

" A pshycologist. Now, tell me."

" It's Rin..." he began. He told her what happened. She nodded.

" Well, that explains to Madam Chi **why **you are **shirtless**. Perhaps this bad luck with relationships runs in our family? Father had two wives, Madam Chi has been dumped, Inuyasha and Kagome have had their troubles." Raine said.

Inuyasha came from the kitchen.

" Raine, I need your assistance in the food court. Sess, I think I can help you." He announced.

Sesshomaru snorted. Raine got up and walked towards the kitchen.

" Guess I should help before you kill yourself trying to do it." She smiled.

Sesshomaru sunk into the couch's squishy cushions. Inuyasha walked out and sat down next to his brother, also sinking into the cushions.

" I'll talk to Rin. Kagome can try to help you get her back considering she, too, is a woman." He told him. Sesshomaru sighed and nodded.

" Fine." He was silent. Inuyasha's ears perked.

" You notice how squishy these cushions are? I've never noticed it before in my life." He said.

" Same here. Did we get new cushions?" Sesshomaru asked.

" Yes!" Raine called from the kitchen. She put the lasagna in the oven.

" **Why?"** the two brothers asked. Raine ran into the living room.

" So I could do **this**!" she yelled like a little kid as she leapt onto the couch, colliding with her brothers' laps.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both grunted with pain and annoyance. Raine grinned and got up.

" Hah. Good luck with Rin, Sessy. I lived with her forever before I came here. Let me give you some advice. She loves strawberries and white roses. Just thought you should know." She retired to her room.

The next day was a Saturday. He had this whole weekend to try to talk to Rin and get her back. Inuyasha had explained the situation to Kagome and she agreed to help out automatically. Kagome sat with Sesshomaru on a bench in the park, watching the pigeons peck at the concrete. She looked at him.

" Nervous?" she asked.

" Of course not." He lied.

He was anxious and nervous and unbelievably scared. **Why? **

Well, let's think, his girlfriend caught him kissing another attractive girl and he used the most predictable excuse ever known to man's existence and now she was upset.

**_Women were frightening._**

He tapped his finger impatiently.

" It'll be fine, Sesshomaru. Just be nice and act like you're really sorry. Which I'm sure you don't have to act, but still." Kagome said, patting him on the shoulder.

Inuyasha and Rin walked on the street sidewalks.

" And that's what happened. He used that oh so predictable line, _" It's not what it looks like!"_ on me. Like I'd **believe **him." Rin had explained to Inuyasha her side of the story.

Inuyasha stroked his chin in thought.

" Well, you won't believe how depressed Sess was when he came home today. He's really sorry." He said.

" I want him to say that to my face. I want him to say, _" I didn't kiss her. I'm sorry."_ To me." She demanded. Inuyasha almost grinned.

" Speak of the devil." He said as they entered the park.

Rin saw Sesshomaru sitting on the bench. She and Inuyasha traveled over to them.

" Hey, Rin. Um, we'll leave you two to talk." Kagome greeted, snaking her arm through Inuyasha's. They started to walk off.

" Remember, they need their privacy." Kagome reminded him. They suddenly zipped behind the bushes and peeked out so they could watch.

Rin closed her hands together somewhat shyly. " Hey."

" Hey." Sesshomaru replied.

" _Okay, Sesshomaru,"_ he told himself, " _this is your chance, go for it!_"

He said nothing. He simply reached into his jacket and handed her a white rose.

" For you." He said. Rin blushed, almost smiling.

" Thank you." She said.

He sat down on the bench again, Rin taking a spot next to him.

" Look, I want you to know, I didn't kiss her back. She just reached over and got me. I tried to tell her I had you, but she cut me off before I could say anything. And, I'm just...really sorry." He said, looking at her.

Rin looked at him with a small smile.

" Oh, Sessy. I know you are. And I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions so quickly."

She kissed him. Sesshomaru reached behind him and pulled out a container of strawberries.

" How'd you know I love strawberries?" she gasped. He smirked.

" Let's just say a little bird told me." He replied.

Inuyasha and Kagome smiled. Kagome looked to her side and suddenly saw Raine there and tried not to scream.

Raine looked at her.

" I told him the strawberries and the rose would get her. **Huwahaha.** Madam Chi's mission is **complete**. Now, _Mister Frist_ wishes to see your hand, Kagome." Raine's voice then changed to a deeper selection.

Kagome gave her her hand, Inuyasha watching.

" Hm...tsk tsk...very bad thing awaits you in the future. Beware of childhood friends." She said.

Inuyasha jerked Kagome's hand away from Raine's.

" What the hell's the matter with you?" he yelled.

" I'm _Mr. Frist_, pshycic and cousin to _Madam Lulu_. Pleased to meet you." She replied. Kagome sighed.

" We're in for a long day, 'Yasha." She sighed.

**A/N: Well, yet another happy ending, eh? Hope you guys enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW**


	40. Reunited

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Raine. Allie owns Sakura. INUOBSESSION owns Kitarra. Oh, and Shike, BTW, is owned by a friend of mine we'll refer to as Dahaka. Enjoy.**

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Raine walked into the school building the next Monday.

" Well, to first period, we go!" Raine grinned.

She traveled towards her class. She walked in and took her seat. She looked around, very bored. She fiddled with her hair a few times when the bell finally rang.

The teacher walked into the room along with a kid. He looked strangely familiar. Her nose detected that his scent was that of half dog demon, half wolf demon. His eyes were different colors.

It was Shike, the dude on the skateboard she had run into just before she went to the asylum.

" Class, Shike Shenzuo. Shike, class. Take that seat next to Raine. Raine, raise your hand please?" said the teacher.

Raine raised it. Shike smirked as he walked over and sat down in it.

" You're earlier than expected, friend." Raine smiled.

" Yeah, well, mom couldn't take much more. So, how've you been?" he asked.

Raine's eye twitched, then she laid her head down, her ears sliding back sadly.

" Not so good, I'm afraid." She whimpered. He frowned sympathetically.

" Poor you. Wanna tell me about it?" he offered.

She shook her head as she looked at him.

" I'll pass on that for now. Thanks for the concern, though." She replied.

He shrugged, nodding in agreement.

As it turns out, they ended up having four classes together that day. Before they knew it, it was time to go home. They stood at the door.

" Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then." Raine sighed.

" Yeah. See you." He nodded, taking his exit.

Sakura suddenly ran up to her, grabbing Raine's shoulders to stop her run.

" Whassup, Wolfie?" she asked.

Raine didn't respond, but kept staring outside. She couldn't help but think of Bankotsu. Would she be haunted by his memory for her whole lifetime?

Sakura waved her hand in front of Raine's face.

" Raine? **Raine?** Helloooo? **RAINE**!" she yelled.

Raine blinked and looked at her.

" Oh, what?" she asked. Sakura laughed.

" You were in a daze for like, two complete minutes. So **unlike** you. Wanna come over to my place for a while and do our homework? I warn you, my cousin's gonna be there. He's Satan." Sakura said.

Raine shrugged. Just then, Inuyasha, along with Kagome and the others walked up.

" Yo, Inuyasha." Raine said. He waved. " I'll be at Sakura's for a while. I'll take my skateboard back home."

" Okay. **NO BOYS**!" he warned. Raine laughed.

" Whatever."

Then they all went their separate ways. When Raine and Sakura arrived to Sakura's house, they saw a little cat demon boy playing with blocks on the middle of the livingroom floor. He was adorable.

" Sakura! **You're home**!" he squealed happily, hopping up and clinging onto the half cat's leg. Sakura had a painful face.

" Get off of me, brat." She warned. He backed off with a pitiful face.

" **Aw, Squirrely! You yelled at him! He's too cute for your scolding."** Raine suddenly bent down and hugged him. " What's your name, kid?"

" Renkotsu." He replied with a giggle.

Raine squealed and looked at Sakura, who was shaking her head.

" He's so _squishable_!" she yelled. Sakura rolled her eyes.

" Mom! I'm home!" she yelled. Her mother came out and saw Raine.

" Well, hello." She greeted.

" Mom, meet Raine. Raine, meet my mom." Sakura said. Raine shook her hand.

" Yo, Miss Sakura's mom." Raine smiled.

" So, **you're** Raine. The school called me the other day and told me about Sakura's little break down at school, and that you helped her get through it. I appreciate it more than you know." She said.

Raine shrugged.

" No problem." She replied.

" Sakura, I have to go out for the night. You mind keeping an eye on Renkotsu until I get back?" her mother asked her.

" Ugh. Fine." Sakura grunted.

Her mother kissed her forehead and started to walk to the door.

" Be good. I love you both." She hugged Renkotsu, then left. Renkotsu then gave Raine and Sakura an evil look. Raine jumped.

" **_Neeee_**...what's with that **look**?" she whispered to Sakura.

" He's plotting. I suggest you run." Sakura replied.

She high tailed it to the bathroom. Raine was left alone, with Renkotsu and his plotting.

A few hours later, Sakura and Raine were sitting on the kitchen floor, leaning against the counter with food and string in their hair, their outfits ruined, and their eyes set straight forward.

" Your cousin...is the...Spawn of **Satan**!" Raine breathed heavily. Sakura growled.

" I told you so." She said.

Raine glared at her without turning her head.

" Now what do we do?" she asked.

" No idea. As long as Renkotsu's around, we can't do anything." Sakura said.

" Any way that you can make him stop? Any way at all?" Raine asked.

Sakura gave her a weird look.

" Don't you think that if I **did** have a way, I would've **done **it already? The only person he listens to is Koga whenever he's over here." Sakura said.

Raine's ears perked up and she grinned.

" **Huwahaha. KOGA! **We'll call **Koga**!" she said, reaching for the phone. Sakura stopped her.

" Stop! **He's watching us**!" she seethed. Raine glanced around.

" I don't see anything!" she hissed.

" But he **is**. He has ways." She whispered.

They waited a few more minutes, then Raine picked up the phone cautiously.

" Hello?" Koga, on the other line, answered.

" Koga," Raine whispered, " You're needed at Sakura's house. Now!"

" Why? I got homework."

" Homework can wait. This is urgent."

" How urgent are we talking here?"

Sakura took the phone. **" Urgent as in, you'll be single if you don't come."**

" Be there in ten minutes." He said, then hung up.

Sakura did as well and nodded at Raine.

Koga got there in six minutes twenty seconds later to be exact. As soon as he walked in the door Raine and Sakura clung onto him like magnets to metal.

" Koga! You've **gotta** help us!" Raine gasped.

" Please! You're our **only** hope!" Sakura begged. Koga wobbled a little bit.

" Where is he? I take it that I'm going to keep him busy while you clean this place up and get everything done, am I correct?" he said.

Raine and Sakura looked at each other and blinked.

" Well, we were more thinking you could clean this place up and do our homework for us while **WE** keep him busy...but I guess **your **idea works, too." Raine said.

They let go of him.

" Renkotsu! Guess who's here?" Sakura yelled.

Renkotsu came out of the bedroom, smiling as he saw who it was.

" Sup?" Koga greeted.

Sakura and Raine took that as a sign and headed into the kitchen. Once they cleaned it up, they worked on the living room, then the bathroom, then themselves. Then they quickly did their math homework and returned to the living room.

" Woah. That was hard." Sakura sighed.

" Yup. Hey, Koga! Where are yo--?" Raine began but froze when she and Sakura spotted him laying on the couch, napping with Renkotsu asleep on his stomach.

Raine and Sakura smiled at each other and quietly squealed.

" That's **so **adorable." Raine whispered.

Sakura nodded and grabbed the camera.

" I **must** get a picture." She said, pressing the button, causing the white light to flash.

Koga's eyes blinked open. He looked at Renkotsu. He sighed dramatically.

" I'll get the kid." Raine sighed, picking Renkotsu up softly, carrying him to his room. Sakura smiled as Koga stood up.

" Thanks for coming. I really appreciate it." She said to him.

" Anytime." He smiled.

They then locked lips with one another. Raine came into the room, saw them, and smirked.

" If you two are done making out now, I've tucked him in. Squirrely, I'm gonna head home. See ya tomorrow." Raine said.

She grabbed her bag and her skateboard and walked outside, then got on it and started to roll on home. It wasn't dark outside. It was only around seven. She looked up for a moment, gazing upon the beginning sunset.

" _That reminds me of mine and Bankotsu's first date. Agh, no, what am I saying? I've GOT to get over him! Just wallow, don't remenisce!"_ she thought.

Raine somewhat spaced out when she made contact with another life form. She grunted as she fell to the ground, landing on her rear.

" Ouch." She grumbled, rubbing it a little.

A hand reached out to her. She looked up at its owner. It was Shike.

" Shike?" she muttered, taking his hand.

He helped her up with a smile and strong grip.

" We've **got** to stop **meeting** like this." He laughed. Raine smiled.

Her hand was still in his and she blushed slightly. Shike blushed as well and let go of it.

" Um, are you busy?" he asked nervously. Raine blinked.

" Um, no." she replied.

" Well, you wanna go with me to get something to eat or something? You don't have to! I mean, it's your choice, you know. It's not like I want you to...wait, that came out wrong." He babbled.

Raine grinned and nodded.

" Sure." She said, to relieve his never-ending excuses. He shut up and sighed with relief.

" Okay. Let's go." He said.

Later on, they were sitting inside a WacDonald's restraunt. They laughed and talked and ate and had a good time. Shike decided to walk her home afterwards, and they soon arrived on her doorstep.

" Well, I guess this is good-bye until tomorrow." She said. " I had fun. Thanks a lot."

" It's no problem. We should do it again sometime." He said.

They were both standing so close, they blushed. Unsure of what to do, Shike pecked Raine on the lips and hurried back down the steps.

Raine's eyes were wide as she blinked. She blushed harder and smiled as she opened the door.

" _You little slut." _Inuyasha smirked as she entered. Sesshomaru nodded.

" Kissing a boy on the first date. That's against the rules." He warned.

Raine just smiled and shook her head, chuckling. She went to bed that night, pondering how things would be the next day.

**A/N: Maybe she doesn't want to know how things go the next day? Muwahaha! This was cute, no? PLEASE REVIEW**


	41. Old Friends?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Raine. Allie owns Sakura. INUOBSESSION owns Kitarra. Enjoy, this one's quite interesting.

Today was Wednesday. Everyone was at school. Same old, same old. Raine stood at her locker, blushing lightly as she exchanged her books. Sakura, noticing her friend's dazed expression, walked over to her.

" Raine? You still on earth or what?" she smirked.

Raine looked at her, still smiling.

" What's with the grin? You look like a dope." Sakura laughed.

Raine didn't answer, just blushed harder. Then, Inuyasha and Sango walked up to them.

" Hey, guys." Sango greeted.

" Hey. Where's Kagome and Miroku?" Sakura asked.

" Kagome's sick today." Inuyasha said.

" Miroku's out because he has to watch Eilonwy. She's sick, too." Sango added. Sakura nodded.

" Oh."

Inuyasha grinned at Raine.

" Still dazed from last night, mutt?" he joked.

Raine nodded, giggling. Sakura raised an eye brow and twitched. She had never heard Raine do something so...so..._girlish_ as giggling. Never.

" What happened last night?" Sakura questioned. Sango leaned in, interested.

" Tee hee. A **guy**." Raine finally spoke. Inuyasha sighed.

" This is gonna get **girly**. I'm out. See you guys in lunch." He waved.

They waved back and he took his leave. Sango eagerly returned her gaze back to Raine, as did Sakura.

" So, tell us. Who is he? How old? Looks? Breed? **DETAILS, WOMAN**!" Sakura and Sango both yelled at once. Raine laughed.

" Well, he's half wolf demon, and half dog demon. One blue eye, one amber. Long, black hair, kinda like Sessy's. Tall. Kind of skater guy. Real sweet. I'm not sure how old he is. Probably seventeen or eighteen." Raine informed them.

" That's great. What's his name?" Sango asked. Sakura nodded.

" Shike." Raine replied. Sakura suddenly froze up.

" Shike...Shenzuo?" she studdered. Raine blinked.

" Yeah. Do you have a class with him?" she asked.

" No. Just wondering." She sighed. Sango and Raine exchanged very curious looks.

" Do you know him?" Sango asked her. Sakura gulped.

" Hey, Sakura." Shike was suddenly standing next to Raine.

Sakura lightly blushed and sweated immensly.

" H-hey, Shike." She replied.

Raine blinked and looked between them.

" So, you two **DO** know each other!" she smiled. Sango put a hand on her hip.

" Well, whaddya know?" She huffed.

" Yeah. We went to school together." Shike told Raine. Raine looked at Sakura.

" Why are you so...**nervous**?" she asked her. Sakura was almost shaking where she stood.

" _I can't tell her! What's if she gets mad? But she IS my friend...but she's dating my ex! But he IS my ex...but we only broke up because I moved here! We made a promise to get back together if we ever met up in onw of the two locations! Oh, jeez, I've got problems! Maybe he forgot?"_ she thought, biting her lip.

" It's nothing. Woops. There's the bell. I'd better get going." Sakura said, ready to rush off. Sango had already left.

Shike gave Raine a hug and said he'd see her later. Raine nodded and left. Shike looked at Sakura.

" Meet me after school. I think we have some things to talk about." He said somewhat grimly.

Sakura frowned and nodded. They then went their separate ways.

Later on came lunch, and Shike was at their table, sitting in Bankotsu's old seat. Raine sighed as she looked at the other table and saw Bankotsu and Kagura practically making out. It wasn't the fact that he'd found someone that made her sad, just the fact that that someone had to be **Kagura**.

Shike blinked.

" You okay?" he asked.

" Yeah." She replied calmly.

Inuyasha glanced at Bankotsu and glared. Kitarra and Shippo were at the table as well. Kitarra smiled at Raine and Shike.

" So, **this** is the new guy. **And **your new man?" she grinned.

Raine nodded cheerfully and clung to Shike's arm. Shike smiled.

" I'm happy for you." said Shippo.

Everyone but Shike knew how bad it got when she found out about Kagura and Bankotsu. Raine smiled sincerely, appreciating the temporary sentiment. Sakura was as far away from Shike as possible. She sat on the other side of Kitarra.

Kitarra looked at her curiously.

" What's the matter with you?" she asked. Koga sat across from Sakura and nodded with the inquisition.

" Nothing. Don't worry about me." Sakura insisted. Koga nudged her foot under the table.

" Seriously. What's up?" he beckoned.

" I just...have a lot to think about, that's all." She sighed.

Koga sighed, but took that as a sign that it was all he was going to get from her for now. So he let it go.

The day passed quickly. Unbelievably quickly, as a matter of fact. Raine and the others stood on the steps in front of the school. Shike was holding her in his arms.

" Alright, Raine. We need to get back. Sess said we had some family crap to go over." Inuyasha told her. Raine nodded and looked at Shike.

" Guess that means I gotta go." She smiled.

Shike returned it and kissed her. Way deeper and better than the last one. She grinned and hugged him one last time, then took off with Inuyasha. Sango and Kitarra smiled along with Shippo.

" I don't think I've ever seen her this happy before." Sango shrugged.

" Yeah. I'm glad she got over Bankotsu." Kitarra agreed.

" Well, I gotta make tracks. Catch ya later, candy girl." Shippo pecked Kitarra on the lips and started on his walk home.

Kitarra and Sango decided to hang out and walk home together that day. Koga hugged and kissed Sakura and also headed home.

All who was left were Shike and Sakura.

" So, how've you been?" Sakura asked him awkwardly.

" Good. You?" he replied.

" I've been okay. My folks got divorced." She told him.

" Sorry to hear that." He sighed.

" It's fine. Raine helped me through it. So did Koga." Sakura said.

" So, that Koga guy's your boyfriend?" he recalled.

" Yeah. And now you're dating my best friend."

" And now you're dating my cousin."

" **Cousin**? Really?" Sakura repeated.

" Yup. Wolf side of the family." Shike nodded.

" Wow. Um...anyway, about that promise..." Sakura began.

" Forget about it. We're both happy now. I don't think we have to go over it again." He finished.

" Right. Well, nice talking to you."

" Same. Bye."

They then walked in different directions to get home.

Raine and Inuyasha sat on the comfortable couch as Sesshomaru paced in front of them.

" As you may well know, the year is almost gone. And I will be going to college next year. That means you two will be here **alone**." He said.

" Yup." The twins said together.

" And that means you can have my percentage of our father's wealth. I'll find a way to make my own money. You guys can use it to pay the bills and such. And our father's will is here now."

" Yup."

" So, we'll go over it again."

" Nope."

" What?" Sesshomaru asked.

" I'm gonna go boarding for a bit. Go over it with Inuyasha again. I don't think he heard you the first five times." Raine smirked. Sesshomaru glared.

" Fine." He grunted. Raine laughed and grabbed her skateboard.

" Have fun, Yasha!" she yelled as she exited.

Inuyasha grunted and Sesshomaru began checking over the will again. Raine glided down the sidewalk, the wind ruffling her short silver hair. She inhaled deeply, taking in the refreshing air.

She suddenly heard a whisper as she passed by an alley.

" _Psst!"_

Raine stopped and cocked her head.

" _Raine!"_ it hissed.

Raine picked up her board and leaned on her hip.

" Who is it?" she demanded.

" _My name is none of your concern, but I have something you might want to know."_ Said the voice, sounding deep, but feminine.

" You've tugged my interest." Raine sighed.

" _You know that boy Shike you're dating?"_

" Yeah."

" _Well, your little friend Sakura used to go out with him at his old school. They were extremely close. And I happen to know that when Sakura came to Shikon Juvenile, they'd made a promise to get back together if they'd meet again."_

Raine quietly gulped. Why didn't Sakura or Shike tell her?

" Why didn't they tell me?" she asked.

" _Well, Sakura might be planning to sneak up and remind Shike about that promise."_

" But she has Koga."

" _Who can say if she'll break up with him to be together with her old love again?"_

Raine bit her lip.

" **Why** are you telling me this?" she asked.

" _Let's just say we might both have something against Sakura."_

Raine focused her eyes a bit more and her ears and found the voice coming from a dumpster...

" Hmmm...thank you..." she ran over to the dumpster and opened it to reveal a young woman, " ...**Kikyo**."

Kikyo flinched. " Don't hit me, please!"

" Why would I do that?" Raine glared. " Especially to someone who had to hide in a **dumpster** in order to talk to me? Honestly, I thought higher of you. What do you want? How can I believe what you just said? Have you been stalking me?"

" I wouldn't tell you something like this if it weren't true. Plus, I had enough courage to find you even though I had to transfer to Sakura's and Shike's old school in order to get away from your fists." Kikyo remarked.

Raine paused in thought.

" True enough. Thanks for the info." She let the lid slam back down and she skated out of the alley.

Kikyo grunted in pain, for the lid had hit her head. She fell back on top of the trash, knocked out.

As Raine skated further and further down, she was in deep conversation with herself.

" _I don't see why they couldn't have told me this. But, maybe they didn't want to make me mad? But Sakura's my friend, and Shike's my boyfriend! Now I'm mad because they DIDN'T say anything. But she's not even with Shike. Would she try to hit on him? Nah, but I should be careful. Try to ignore the friendliness. I can't let them know that I know. Jeez, and I in for it or WHAT?" _

**A/N: HMMM...suspiscious, suspiscious. I'd prob'ly be, too. Honestly. Hope you liked. PLEASE REVIEW**


	42. Too Much Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Raine. Allie owns Sakura. Dahaka owns Shike. Enjoy**

The next day was strange. Everyone seemed to be a bit more social than usual. Sakura and Shike, whenever they saw each other, would talk constantly. It was no better at lunch. The two sat next to one another.

" Yeah, I know! Jeez, I forgot how funny you are!" Sakura laughed.

Shike laughed with her. Everyone else was too engaged in their own conversations to even notice, everyone except Raine and Koga.

" **This bites."** Raine grunted.

" Yep." Koga said.

" You'd think their jaws would **break** by now." She sighed.

" Yep." He agreed. " Shike hardly _ever_ talks. At reunions and get-together, he's as stoic as a _rock_."

" Looks like Sakura just **knows** him. Dern." Raine hissed. " You might wanna know something, Koga."

Koga looked at her curiously. " What?"

Raine told him about her encounter with Kikyo in the alley and what she said. He blinked when she finished.

" Really?"

" Yup."

" Seriously?"

" Seriously."

" Man, this **sucks**." Koga rubbed his temples. " Do they know that you know?"

" Nope. And don't you say a word, either." She replied. He nodded.

At the end of the day, few of them stood outside. Sakura and Shike were chatting away, and Raine and Koga stood, bewildered.

" They can't possibly have **that much** to talk about!" Raine whispered.

" Hell if I know that they haven't **repeated** one of their conversations." Koga replied.

Raine smirked with an idea in her head.

" Movies tonight?" she asked. Koga looked at her.

" Uh...sure."

" Seven?"

" Okay."

" Carmike. Meet you there."

" All right."

And with that, they left. It was six o' clock. Raine was in the shower. Inuyasha same through the door.

" What the hell do you want?" Raine yelled, poking her head out of the shower.

" Koga's on the phone. Wants to talk to you, the stupid wolf." Inuyasha replied.

" Don't call him stupid, Inuyasha." She warned.

" I'll call him stupid if I wanna. What do you want to do?" he snipped.

" Tell him I'll call him back when I get done here." She replied.

" Fine." He said, shutting the door. He returned to the phone.

" Why do you want to talk to her?" he demanded.

" It's none of your business, muttface."

" Sure it is, you mangy wolf. You have a girl friend!"

" Well, don't worry about her. This is nothing personal." Koga hissed.

" Oh really? Well, she said she'd call you back when she gets out of the shower."

" Okay."

" **Don't you dare imagine it!"**

" Imagine **what**?"

" Her in the shower! Don't you **dare **imagine it!"

" Why would I, I have a girlfriend, **remember**?" Koga snickered.

" Bye!" Inuyasha growled as he slammed the phone down.

When Raine was done in her shower, she got dressed. She had on a black corset top with a black mini-skirt and black sandals to go with it. She flipped out her hair and put on her make up.

She traveled down the stairs and called Koga back. When they had confirmed the time of arrival, she hung up and stared at the clock. It was a quarter until seven.

Inuyasha saw her enter and his jaw dropped with unapproval.

" Where are you going with **that** on?"

" Out. I need to meet Koga in fifteen minutes. I'm gonna borrow your car."

" Like hell you will."

" Oh, now, **what's this**?" Raine pulled out a small book, " Inuyasha's **Diary?** Oh, this is my **favorite** book! Maybe I'll let **Kagome borrow** it...?"

Inuyasha was sweating as he glared at her with frustration. " Ugh, fine. Take the stinkin' car. Just don't read that to Kagome."

Raine took his keys and grinned.

" I love being an evil twin. Catch ya later!" she yelled as she exited.

Inuyasha sat, defeated, on the couch. Sesshomaru came out and sat in the chair.

" Where'd Raine go?" he said.

" Out." Inuyasha replied.

" Where?" he persued.

" Hell if I know." He grunted.

" Why don't you know?" Sesshomaru inquired.

" She didn't tell me, duh." Inuyasha grumbled.

" Is it with her new little boyfriend?" he almost smirked.

" Don't think so."

" Then who?"

" Something to do with Koga." Inuyasha shrugged.

" Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" he asked.

" Yes."

" Then why--?" Sesshomaru began.

" **I DON'T KNOW!"** Inuyasha finally shrieked.

Raine pulled into the movie theater parking lot. She got out and walked to the front. Koga was leaning against a wall, waiting for her.

" Okay. Now, what movie?" Raine asked when they were inside.

" Um...there's " The Grudge." I heard it was filmed here in Japan." Koga suggested.

" Um, sure. Sounds cool." She said.

Suddenly, a color and figure caught her attention. It was Sakura and Shike!

" **Damn!"** she hissed as she yanked Koga behind a movie poster.

" What?" Koga said.

" They're **here**!" she replied.

Koga looked and saw them.

" Now what do we do? He asked.

" We'll go to the movie, but we've got to hurry before they see us." She whispered.

So, they snuck around and bought their tickets, then ran into the screen room. They took their seats.

" Okay. So far, so good. Comfort zone." Raine sighed.

Then, Sakura and Shike walked in. Raine and Koga's eyes popped wide open and they immediately ducked into their seats. They luckily sat a few rows further down from them.

" Alright. Comfort zone becomes **combat zone**." She grunted.

" We can just run out when the movie's over." Koga implied.

Raine nodded and the movie began. Throughout the film, Raine and Koga had their eyes on Sakura and Shike.

" Why would they come to see a movie without telling us first?" Raine whispered.

" I can't say we're any better." Koga whispered back. Raine sighed.

After the movie ended, Raine and Koga sprinted out, or tried to. People moved in their way, and there was no breaking through. They were extremely nervous as Shike and Sakura came closer and closer to them.

Raine and Koga finally found salvation when they stepped outside. The air was refreshing to their stress.

" We rock." Koga laughed.

" Hell yes!" Raine suddenly hugged him.

" **Raine?"** Sakura shrieked.

Raine blinked and whirled around. Sakura and Shike were standing there, looking confused.

" What're you doing here with my boyfriend?"

Raine crossed her arms, attempting to keep her cool.

" I could ask **you **the same question." Raine said, raising an eye brow.

" We tried to call you guys so we could all go on a double date." Sakura yelled.

" First, all you guys do is talk to each other and in the process, completely ignore us, and now this." Koga sighed.

" We haven't seen each other for a couple of months! What, did you think we'd never speak with one another because we never happened?" Sakura shouted.

" But you **DID **happen! You guys **used** to date! What, did you expect us to think: Hey, they're over now, **no worries**?" Raine growled.

Sakura and Shike hesitated.

" How did you know about that?" Shike asked.

" Oh, I have my way, no matter how **unorthodox** they may be." Raine snarled, referring to Kikyo in the dumpster. Sakura glared.

" You have no right to invade on someone's past, Raine!"

" I didn't invade!" Raine protested.

" Then how do you know?"

" I was told by someone!"

" Who?"

" Why should I tell you?"

Sakura and Raine practically had steam fuming out of their ears.

Suddenly, lightning flashes and thunder was heard. Rain fell and soaked the angry teenagers immediately.

Koga and Shike hurried out of the down pour, but Raine and Sakura didn't move.

" You're **supposed **to be my friend and not get mad **OR** suspicious!" Sakura yelled.

" Well, I wasn't mad **or **suspicious until you **jabbered** on all week and I found you two at the movies—**TOGETHER**!" Raine screamed.

" Well, like I said, we tried to call. Sesshomaru said you were out."

" Oh, and you didn't even think to call my cell phone?" Raine accused. Sakura crossed her arms.

" Do you even have it **with** you?" she asked.

Raine looked at her skirt and saw that it had no pockets. She sighed, " No."

" Exactly."

Raine clenched her fists, then let them dangle loosely.

" Ugh. Sakura, you **ARE **my friend. I'm sorry I got so into it. You and Shike are friends, now. I get it."

Sakura blinked. She knew that whenever **RAINE FANG** apologized, she really meant it.

Lightning flashed. Thunder rolled.

" Raine...I.." she began.

" Just go on and say it! I'm a **wimp**! A **loser!** A **mutt!** I'm sorry I got so selfish! I just didn't want to see him **go** like...Bankotsu." she whimpered.

Sakura took a few steps closer and then hugged Raine.

" Raine, I'm **so** sorry. I didn't mean to intrude like this." She said.

Raine returned the hug.

Then, the storm stopped. They were soaked to the bone. They let go of each other, then started laughing.

Koga and Shike had witnessed it all from inside.

" Who's Bankotsu?" asked Shike. Koga sighed.

" That will be explained later on. You can ask Raine." He looked at the girls. " Women are **strange **creatures. When there are friends involved, they're aiming and shooting at each other first, then a short five minutes passes, and they say sorry and hug."

" Strange indeed. And wet. We should get them home." Shike said.

Koga nodded and followed him outside.

**A/N: Cute-ish and resolving, eh? Next one's pretty good. PLEASE REVIEW**


	43. A Young Love Unfolds

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Raine. Emma owns Eilonwy. This chapter's really cute, too. Have fun.**

Miroku sat on his living room couch, _trying_ to do his math homework. It was very hard _period_, but harder than it should have been.

Eilonwy was running all over the house, mainly the living room where Miroku was, screaming her head off just for the hell of it.

He furrowed his brows as he yelled over her.

" **Mother**, can you **PLEASE** make your youngest daughter **SHUT UP** so your eldest son can do his algebra assignment?" he yelled.

" Miroku, go to your room if it's **that** important!" his mother shouted back.

" She'll _follow_ me!" he retorted.

" Doesn't your door lock?"

Miroku glared at Eilonwy for a moment.

" She can open it."

" How?"

" **You don't wanna know."**

His mother grunted with irritation and stomped into the living room and stopped Eilonwy, gently, in her tracks.

" Eilonwy, honey, please keep it down so your brother can do his homework."

Eilonwy grinned and nodded. She didn't scream, but continued to run.

Miroku watched her as she ran around the coffee table five times, jumped onto the chair and off and back on again about seven times, do twirls and fall three times, and run up and down the stairs eleven times.

" Where does she get so much **energy**?" he wondered aloud as he traveled to his room and locked the door.

He knew it wouldn't last long, but it would give him at least ten minutes.

He sat on the floor and started doing his work again.

Ten minutes passed and the area under him began to fly open. Miroku tumbled backward purposely, unamused.

Eilonwy fully opened the hatch and came out into his room. She went over to the door and unlocked it and smirked at him as she closed the hatch.

" No, beast. Back to the pit from which you came." He said unenthusiastically, having said it so many times before that it got old and pointless.

" You wish. Now, what homework can your loveable sister tear up today?" she asked.

" Math." He replied.

" Is it important?" she asked with hope in her eyes.

" Not really." He shrugged.

" Well, that sucks." She hissed.

" Sorry about your luck. Now," he said, walking over to the door. He opened it, **" GET OUT!"**

Eilonwy crossed her arms, shook her head, and seated herself on his bed. " No."

" Do it—**or else**!" he warned.

" Or else **WHAT**?" she asked smugly.

" Or—or.." he froze, "...**ELSE**!"

Just then, his mother walked in. The siblings paused as they stared at her.

" Good, you're both in here. Listen, I have to go out of town for work. I just got a call. Miroku, I've talked to Sango's father. You two can stay with them until Tuesday. Basically, just for the weekend." She said.

" I haven't a problem." Miroku said.

" **I do."** Eilonwy said. " Why can't we just stay here? The bonehead's old enough!"

Miroku glared at her.

" Eilonwy, they're right next door. And besides, I thought you and Kohaku were friends?" her mother asked.

" No...not really." Eilonwy sighed rather sheepishly. Miroku snickered.

" Kohaku and Eilonwy sittin' in a tree!" He sang. Eilonwy glared daggers at him.

" Don't start...'cause I'll **finish**." She threatened.

" Well, no more arguements. You'll go over there every night until I get back. I don't care if you're here during the day, just make sure that Miroku's with you." Their mother said firmly.

Miroku and Eilonwy whimpered as their female genetic donor left the room.

" Great. Now I'm stuck babysitting **you** for **three days**." Miroku grunted.

" _Ditto."_ Eilonwy remarked, then left the room.

Later on 

" Bye, kids! Have fun! Stay out of trouble!" their mother yelled from her car.

Miroku and Eilonwy, along with Sango and her father stood on the front porch. They all waved and she drove away.

" Well, let's take your things inside." Sango's father said cheerfully.

They all nodded and started for indoors. Suddenly, Miroku felt a jerk on his shirt. Sango's father was the person on the other end.

" Um, yes, sir?" Miroku studdered.

" I know you and my daughter are dating. Know this, if you make **ANY** sexual remark or gesture towards her in **MY** house, I'll make sure you never walk again." He warned. Miroku gulped.

" Okie dokie." He squeaked.

He let go if his shirt and calmly walked in.

" Hard to believe angels like Sango and Kohaku came into this world with **that **man's help." He muttered.

He, too, walked in. He put his stuff in the guest room along with Eilonwy's. There were two beds for them both.

" Well, we're here..." Miroku sighed, falling onto his bed.

Eilonwy's attention was out of the room then in the room. Kohaku had walked in. Their eyes met, and Eilonwy lightly blushed and looked away. She was in third grade, and so was he.

" So, you two at home yet?" he asked with a smile.

Miroku, without rolling over to look at the boy, pointed to the wall he was facing.

" Nope. Home's that way." He said. Kohaku laughed.

" Well, you might wanna stand clear of father. He's got an eye on you."

" Yeah, I know." Miroku grunted. " Speaking of which, where's your sister?"

" In her room." Kohaku replied.

" Okay. To her room, I go." Miroku sighed as he got off the bed. " You kids **behave**, now."

Eilonwy glared out after him. Kohaku simply rose a brow.

" What did he mean by that?" asked Kohaku.

Eilonwy gulped, then put her game face on.

" No idea. He's a moron. I wouldn't take **anything** he says seriously." She said snobbishly.

Kohaku smiled. " Do you want something to drink? I know it's been a while since **YOU** were here."

" Um, sure." She replied.

" Cool. Just come with me, M'Lady. I will direct you to our food storage quarters." He said. She giggled.

" Why, thank you, my good sir. I don't know what I'd do without you." She said.

He knelt down, took her hand, and softly kissed it. They both blushed as he stood up. Then he smiled and led her downstairs towards the kitchen.

Miroku **DID **survive... with a few bruises...and he didn't get them from **Sango**.

**A/N: Lol. I thought the dad was classic. Eilonwy and Kohaku were cute, no? Please review**


	44. Talent Show

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Raine. Allie owns Sakura. INUOBSESSION owns Kitarra. Dahaka owns Shike. Enjoy**

The weekend had ended in the month of April. Everyone was accounted for at school. Nothing was wrong.

Raine walked by the announcement boards. No big deal. Then something caught her eye. She had been walking with Shippo, Kitarra, and Sakura. When she stopped, they all crashed into her.

" Raine—what the-?" Sakura yelped.

" Talent show tryouts will be next Friday after school until four o'clock. Please sign this form if you wish to participate." Raine read the paper she was looking at out loud.

" What?" Shippo and Sakura mumbled as they joined her.

Kitarra blinked and poked Shippo on the back.

" Looks like something you music-obsessed geeks would be into. Which means I'm gone." She said.

" Bye." They all said in unison without looking at her.

Kitarra laughed and continued to walk.

" This is **so** awesome." Sakura shrieked.

" Yeah. What're you gonna do?" asked Shippo.

" I'll sing of course." Sakura replied.

" Buddha help me..." They heard Raine whisper.

" What is it?" they asked.

" Look at the names on this list! Ayame Onigiri, Sosuke Ichiri, Rina Oliver, and Kagura Chigiro." She said back.

Sakura gasped at the last name.

" Oh.."

" Yeah. I have to get in this thing and win. Put that bitch in her **place**." Raine seethed.

" Well, sounds like a plan." Shippo shrugged.

" Hey, Shippo, you're in a band, right? Didn't you tell us that you're the singer?" Raine asked him.

" Yeah. Why?" he nodded.

" I want **you** to sing with **me**. I have the perfect song in my head. You ever hear of Seether or Evanescence?"

" Duh."

" Good. Have you heard the song they did together? Broken?"

" Yeah."

" Let's do that song." She said.

" Um...I guess." He sighed.

" Yay!" Raine hugged him.

She signed her name on the list along with his. Sakura then signed her name under theirs.

" Okay. Now, I have to let Shike know." Raine said to herself.

They all headed to class. At lunch, Raine was talking to Shike about it.

" That sounds nice." He said.

" So, you don't mind if I do an act with Shippo?" she asked him.

" Nope." He gave her a thumbs up. She smiled.

" Thanks. Hey, Shippo, meet me at Kitarra's house this afternoon. We can go on and start practicing." She said across the table.

" Alright." He said back.

" You said Kagura was on the list?" Inuyasha asked.

" Yeah." Raine nodded.

" Oh, **this** should be interesting." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded.

" Speak of the devil." He said as he looked behind Raine.

Raine turned to see Bankotsu and Kagura standing there, his arm around her shoulders.

" _Raine."_ Kagura greeted like a snake.

" _Kagura...we meet again_." She seethed in return.

" Heh. So, I saw your name on the Talent Show list. You're going to audition?" she said.

" Yes, I **am**. Is that a **problem**?"

" Well, I was going to let you know that you might as well go back and mark your name off. What's the point in trying out if you're going to lose in the end, anyway?" Kagura said smugly.

Raine stood up, having enough. Sakura grabbed her wrist without looking at her.

" Raine, sit down. Save it for the Talent Show, not here." She said calmly.

Raine growled at Kagura.

" She's right. We wouldn't want to spoil that pretty face before the show, now would we? After all, I've done it once **before**." Raine smirked.

Kagura glared at her with disgust.

" Whatever. Let's go, Bankotsu." She said.

Bankotsu nodded, glancing at Raine once, and then turning away with her.

Raine grunted as she bent completely over, her arms limp.

" **Man** I wish I could take her out." She sighed.

" Well, don't worry about it Raine. You have this one in the bag. I've heard Kagura sing before, unfortunately, and she's **good**, but **not** great." Sango told her.

" It's not about the talent show, Sango." She said back defensively.

" Chill, Raine. Don't get worked up about it. Bankotsu was **not** worth your time." Kagome said soothingly.

Shike looked at Raine.

" Tell me what happened with Bankotsu." He said.

" Why?" Raine asked as she turned rightly in her seat.

" I'm your boyfriend. This guy was at one point, too. I want to know what he did to you." He replied.

Raine sighed.

Everyone else kind of tuned out purposely, not wanting to hear of what happened again.

She told Shike of how she met him, their first date, and all they'd been through together. Then how she went to the asylum, and Hiten and his schemes. Then of how Jakotsu had saved her, but Bankotsu had seen them. Then she told him of the poems and the final conversation they'd had in the janitor's closet.

" Wow. That's...really bad. Sounds like you guys were real close." Shike said.

" We were. But, if he's stooped down to start dating Kagura, then he really **wasn't **worth it." She sighed, leaning on her hand.

" Right. Well, I'm sorry. But I'm glad that stuff happened. If not, I may have never been able to be with you like this." He said.

She smiled. " Thanks."

" Don't worry, Raine. We'll kick her to the curb in the show." Shippo reassured her. Raine nodded and went back to eating her food.

**A/N: Yup. A Talent Show. I figured, hey why not? Hope you liked. PLEASE REVIEW**


	45. Auditions

**Disclaimer: I don't owns Inuyasha. I own Raine. INUOBSESSION owns Kitarra. Allie owns Sakura. Dahaka owns Shike. Enjoy.**

" Seriously? You're gonna audition, too?" Raine gasped, looking at Shike as they stood in the auditorium.

" Yep. Got my own song, with my guitar." He nodded. She grinned.

" That's **awesome**! I hope you get in! There's a lot of acts here..." she said, looking around. The entire forty-six students who wanted to be in the show were there.

" Yeah. I'm sure we'll both do fine." He said, taking a seat. Raine sat down next to him.

" Alright everyone! Wait outside in a line! You have your numbers, line up in order! Act One please remain in here!" yelled the hostess.

Everyone got up and left. Raine and Shippo were act eleven. Shike was act four. Sakura was act one.

" Good luck, Squirrely." Raine said. Sakura nodded nervously as the door closed.

" Name." Said one of the judges.

" Sakura Katz." She replied.

" And what will you be doing for us today?"

" Singing."

" Alright."

Sakura put in her CD and got in place.

Raine paced outside, Shike was practicing with his guitar, and Shippo was tapping his foot with boredom.

" I hope she's okay." Raine whimpered.

" Sakura's gonna be fine. Now, **stop pacing**. You're making **me** nervous." Shippo said.

" I agree. Just be patient and **relax**. If you're too tense, it'll affect your performance." Shike advised.

Raine sat down and raised an eyebrow at him.

" And you know this how?"

" My dad used to be in a band back in the day. He taught me everything he knows about music and performing." He said.

" Oh, wow." She blinked.

" Sweet." Shippo nodded.

Then, Sakura walked out, looking stunned.

" So, how'd it go?" Raine asked with hope.

" Well...**I GOT IN!**" Sakura squeaked.

" Seriously?"

" **Seriously." **Sakura nodded.

" That's great!" Raine hugged her.

Eventually, more and more acts passes. Shike went and made it, Raine and Shippo made it, and so did many more. The hostess took a microphone when everyone was back in the auditorium.

" Alright, all of you did wonderful. But, we could only have twenty acts. Here are the acts in order for the show:

**1.Sakura Katz**

2.Kyokotsu Sakurai

3.Dahak Gyomaru

**4.Shike Shenzuo**

5.Kagura Jenji

6.Jinei Ryoko

7.Ryo Onigumo

8.Ayame Sae

9.Raikou Tai

10. Akudou Wuyung

11.Koeishouzen Kunqiu

12. Kyuhashi Weiyong

13. Tokshima Anquan

14. Ohashi Huangkou

15. Tokuetsu Jinhan

16. Nasaka Tianyong

17. Chaoying Mizuo

18. Kundu Michiyo

19. Ankou Nakumori

**20. Raine Fang and Shippo Lingzi**

Like I said, you all did well. Those who I just called need to meet here after school next Monday and Thursday. Next Friday will be the Talent Show for Shikon Juvenile High. Thanks."

She turned off the mic and put it away. Students exited the school.

Raine and everyone else was extremely happy.

" I could hear Kagura through the doors. She'll be a worthy opponent." Shike said.

" So, you actually got in? What, did you offer to do one of the judges?" Kagura's voice came from behind them. Raine turned to look at her.

" **Excuse me?"**

" You heard what I said."

" Sorry, Kagura, I'm not like **you**."

" Oh, harsh. I bet you won't be so confident when you're the worst act on stage, not to mention the last one." Kagura snipped.

" Yeah, whatever. I bet you won't be so confident when I get ready to turn your face **inside out**." Raine threatened.

Kagura huffed and stomped away.

" Buddha, she's such a bitch." Sakura grunted.

" She always comes after me because she knows that it bugs me about her and Bankotsu. I guess I'll just have to prove her wrong then, won't I?" Raine said, looking at Shike.

" You will. Trust me." He smiled.

She kissed him and then they all went on home.

**A/N: Wish them all luck! Next one's the show! Be prepared! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	46. Big Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Raine. Allie owns Sakura. Dahaka owns Shike. INUOBSESSION owns Kitarra. Enjoy, this is good. Oh, the songs are owned by Christina Aguilera, and Amy Lee/ Seether.**

Raine, Shike, Shippo, and all the other acts waited behind the curtain inside of the auditorium. Raine was biting her nails, Shike was practicing his guitar, Shippo his vocals, and Sakura her movements. Raine glanced around at everyone else, sweating immensly.

" There's **so many** people here." She muttered nervously. Shippo stopped practicing and put a hand on her shoulder.

" Don't worry about it. We'll do fine." He comforted her.

" I hope so." Raine sighed.

" Okay, everyone! We have many acts prepared for you tonight with so many talented people! Our first performer is Miss Sakura Katz!" the hostess said into a microphone.

Sakura walked out onto the stage, strutting her stuff. She was advertising a dark red dress and matching red ribbons draped around her wrists, neck, hair, and ankles, which upon her attatched feet had on red high-heeled sandals.

She grabbed the mic and the music started playing.

" _Young girl, don't cry._

_I'll be right here when your world starts to fall._

_Young girl, it's all right._

_Your tears will, you'll soon be free to fly._

When you're safe inside your room, you tend to dream 

_Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems._

_No one ever or wants or bothers to explain_

_Of the heartache life can bring and what it means._

_When there's no one else, look inside yourself._

_Like your oldest friend, trust the voice within._

_Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way,_

_If you will learn to begin to trust the voice within..."_

Many acts flew by. Shike had gone up and played his guitar and sang, Kagura had sung the song, " These Boots Are Made For Walkin'," and had done incredibly well.

Raine could see Bankotsu cheering for her in audience.

Then, it was time for the last act.

" Ladies and gentlemen, Raine Fang and Shippo Lingzi."

Raine and Shippo walked onto the stage.

Raine squinted her eyes as the spot light shined on them. Raine was in a gorgeous white gown and white ribbons were scattered down her arms and legs. Shippo was dressed in punk rock pants and a baggy white T-shirt. The music began to play. Shippo sang first, and Raine soon joined him.

" '_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away"_

Raine started her solo.

" _The worst is over now and we can breathe again._

_I wanna hole you high and steal your pain away._

_There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight._

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain."_

Then they joined together in perfect harmony.

" _Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough._

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away."_

The audience, as well as the judges, clapped. Raine and Shippo smiled, bowed, and returned backstage.

" You guys were **awesome**!" Sakura shouted.

" So were **you**!" Raine told her.

They called all the acts to the stage now and they all stood in a long line.

" All right. You were all fantastic! We now have chosen three of these twenty for our winners, and they are: 3rd place Kagura!"

Kagura recieved a ribbon and a small trophy. She smirked at Raine.

" 2nd place goes to Sakura!"

Sakura smiled and got her prize. She crossed her fingers as she looked at Raine and Shippo.

" First place goes to...Raine and Shippo! Congrats, guys!"

Raine smiled a mile a minute and looked at Shippo. She gave him a hug. They went to retrieve their prize.

Raine raised an eyebrow at Kagura. Kagura crossed her arms, outraged.

Afterwards, Raine held Shike's hand as their little group was having a conversation.

Kagura walked up to Raine, and immediately, everyone was silent.

" **Nice job**, Kagura. Third place seems to suit you." Raine greeted.

" Tsh. I think you had this thing **rigged**, mutt." She claimed.

" Such a **sore** loser. I'm sorry, **no one** likes those."

" I swear, I feel sick just **looking** at you. Your act sucked ass and you know it as well as I." Kagura pointed her finger.

" You **were** right. Those boots **are** made for walkin'. So how about you get your finger out of my face, and just start _'walkin'_ on to your little possy of hoes and leave me the hell alone?" Raine seethed.

Kagura couldn't come back with anything, but Bankotsu had been present. He glared at Raine.

" Bitch." He muttered.

" **Son of one."** She bit.

Shike cut between the two of them, " I think you should leave."

Kagura and Bankotsu shook their heads and walked off.

" Glad that's over." Kagome sighed.

" It didn't even **begin**." Inuyasha almost laughed.

" I'm hungry." Kitarra said.

" Me, too." added Sakura.

" Me, three." snickered Raine. So, they all left for some food and rest.

**A/N: Oh! She just told BANKOSTU off! We can tell she's pretty much over him now, eh? Now that this is over, we have one more big event before this wonderful story comes to a not-so-wonderful ending. ( for you guys, that is) PLEASE REVIEW**


	47. Before The Dance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Raine. INUOBSESSION owns Kitarra. Allie owns Sakura. Enjoy, this is sort of a prologue to next chapters coming up. **

**A BIG HEADS UP: This story will only have 49 chapters! Cherish while you can. **

Next week at school, the routine was normal. Nothing in particular stood out. That is, until Sango came running into the lunch room and slammed a piece of paper on the table. Everyone just gaped at her.

" There's...an...end of the year...dance...this..Friday!" she panted, totally out of breath.

" Really?" Sakura asked.

" A dance?" repeated Inuyasha.

" Yeah. It's for the end of the year. Some of us may not be at juvi next year, so they decided to start having dances for this occasion this year. They're posting fliers for it now. I was helping." Sango explained, sitting down.

" Do we **have** to wear dresses?" Kitarra asked her.

" Yep. It's a formal. Guys have to wear ties and a nice shirt, tucked, and pants with those really shiny shoes. Girls must wear dresses."

" Wow. This is interesting." Raine said, eating her food calmly.

" That's cool." Kagome simply said, who was sitting between Raine and Inuyasha.

" Yeah. It'd be a good idea to try and buy a dress sometime this week." Miroku pointed out.

" Teehee...**you** have to wear a **tie**!" Sakura laughed at Koga.

" So? **You** have to wear a **dress**..._teehee_!" he mocked her.

" Feh. Like hell I'm gonna wear a tie." Inuyasha pouted.

" Oh, c'mon, Inuyasha. A tie's not **that** big of a deal." Kagome reasoned.

" I'm cool with it. It's just for one night, anyway." Shike voiced.

" That's great. Kitarra, you should come with me. I'm gonna go shopping after school, now." Raine said.

" Okay."

" Sakura?" Raine asked.

" That's fine. I've got a dress I could wear. The one I wore to the talent show." She shook her head.

" All right."

So, after school, Raine, Kitarra, Sango, and Kagome headed straight for the mall.

They walked around, looking and looking for dresses.

Kagome had found a nice, dark green one that went down to her knees, black slippers, and elbow-high black gloves.

Sango found a hot pink strapless one that went all the way down to her ankles. She bought white shoes to match along with white gloves the same height as Kagome's.

Raine's was a black dress that came down to her feet, but on the right side at her knee, it opened with a slit. Her dress had only one strap. She bought black gloves that came up to her upper arm and black sandals to go with it.

Kitarra bought a red dress with black roses all over it that was just like Raine's, but the slit and strap was on the opposite side. She also bought gloves just like hers. Her shoes were black, too.

" Well, that was a **crap load** of money, but oh well. At least we'll be beautiful." Raine grinned.

" True." Kagome nodded. Kitarra and Sango laughed.

Eventually, Friday came. Everyone at school was estatic about the upcoming dance that night. The gang sat at their lunch table and watched the madness play out around them.

" Wow. People are really getting worked up about this dance thing, aren't they?" Kagome said with amazement. She leaned onto Inuyasha's arm.

" Yeah. School is like a **war zone** around times like this. Valentine's, too." Miroku replied.

Raine shuddered as she looked at Kagura, who had been glowering at her ever since lunch started. Raine flipped her off.

" **Get a life, bitch!"** she yelled at her, then went back to eating.

" Jeez, Raine. You must've really pissed Kagura off." Sango stated.

" She did, but Kagura **started** it." Shippo sang from his seat. Kitarra nodded in agreement.

" Tsh. Bitch needs to build a **bridge** and **get over it**." Raine said, twirling her fork in her mashed potatoes.

Shike only could offer a sympathetic smile.

Just then, Kagura tapped her on the shoulder. When Raine turned her head, she was greeted with a smack across her face.

Raine froze for a moment. Kagura smirked.

" Who's the bitch **now**?" she said.

Raine suddenly pounced on her, pinning her to the ground. She wailed on her face, and a crowd gathered around them.

Kagura finally kicked her off. Raine just stood there, never breaking a sweat. Kagura lunged onto her. All Raine did was block. She held Kagura's wrist in her hand.

" You fight like a **girl**." Raine remarked, right before punching her dead in her nose. Kagura crashed onto the floor.

" Damn you!" she bit, wiping some of the blood away.

" I figured you would've learned your lesson by now, Kagura. You won't ever win, and you're simply wasting your breath. So, lesson to be learned **: Stay the hell away from me and my friends, because you're not worth our time.**" Raine said. She then smiled as she looked at Shike and the rest. " Let's go now."

Bankotsu stared at her as she left.

" Hmmm..." Sesshomaru muttered as he sat on his couch after Inuyasha had told him what happened at lunch. " It seems Raine has become more _mature_ when it comes to her temper."

" If that's mature, I'd hate to see immature." Inuyasha shivered.

" Where'd you say she was?" Sesshomaru asked.

" Eating with Shike." Inuyasha replied.

" Well then. Shall we entertain ourselves with some movies?"

Inuyasha gave him a weird look. " Do you **want **something?"

" No, not really." Sesshomaru shrugged.

" You just asked me if I wanted to watch movies **WITH** you**. Are you sick?**"

" No."

" **Dying?"**

" Of course not."

" **Becoming a monk?"**

" _Hell no."_

" Um...sure...I'll watch movies..._with_ you." Inuyasha shuddered.

Sesshomaru put in Star Wars and sat on the couch with Inuyasha.

_**Meanwhile w/ Raine and Shike**_

" You sure did beat the crap out of Kagura today. PMSing or something?" he asked thoughtfully.

" Nah. She just really makes me itch. I want to wretch every time I look at her." Raine shook her head.

" All right. If you say so." He sighed.

Raine looked at him from across the booth. " Are you okay?"

" Fine. I'm fine."

" No, you're not. You seem to be a little...well...distant and upset. Did I do or say something to make you mad?" she asked.

" I just can't help but think this hatred towards Kagura has something to do with Bankotsu. As if you dislike her because she's dating your ex." He confessed.

Raine was silent and stood up. " How could you even **think** that?"

" It was only an _assumption,_ Raine."

" No! You shouldn't have **assumed **anything having to do with Bankotsu! He was a great disappointment in my life. Why the hell would I still wonder about him? I have **you**!"

" Raine-I didn't mean it like that." Shike tried to explain, but Raine wouldn't hear it.

" I suggest you don't talk to me for a while." She turned to leave. Shike got up and ran after her.

" Raine--where are you going?"

" Away from you. I don't have my watch on." She replied, then stormed off.

Shike sighed and paid, then he, too, left. He had to get ready for the dance.

Raine walked into the house.

" **No! How could they kill off someone as cool as the trainer guy?"** Inuyasha was yelling.

" **Outrageous! This is a practical blasphemy!"** Sesshomaru shrieked.

" **Stupid space movies! I hate you all!"** Inuyasha shouted.

Raine raised an eyebrow and looked at the screen. One of the good guys had just died.

" _Buddha_...**Star Wars**..." she grunted. She stomped up to her room. She had to get ready for the dance.

_**With Kagome**_

Kagome was pacing around her room, cleaning this and that. She had made an agreement with her mother that if she cleaned her room, she could go to the dance that night. Her hair was in rollers and a towel around her naked figure.

" Dammit! Where's my eyeliner?" she growled.

" Here, honey. I have it. I found it down stairs. I think Buyo got a hold of it." Her mom entered her room.

" Thanks, mom."

" Listen, Kagome, I want you to have a good time tonight and don't let that Inuyasha boy ruin it for you."

" Mom, Inuyasha's my boyfriend. He loves me and I love him. I'm sure it'll turn out okay." Kagome smirked.

" Are you excited?"

" Not really. Should I be?" Kagome asked solemnly.

" Yes, you should. Because I recieved a **letter **in the mail today from your school. They said that when the new school year starts, you can go back **to regular public school**. And, I have mail from your _brother_."

Kagome practically jumped ten feet in the air as the smile grew wide on her perfectly shaped lips. She took the letter from her mother. A sincere expression rested on her face as she read.

" I can't believe it. The only thing that could make this night more perfect is if the dance goes well." She sighed.

Her mother put an arm around her daughter.

" I hope you have fun, Kagome. And just know that I'm proud of you." She smiled.

Kagome nodded and her mom left. She sighed and laid on the bed. She laid there for a few moments, then realized she had to be ready soon.

" **ACK!** No time to daydream, Kags!" she yelled at herself aloud. " I really **do **hope this goes well. No fights. No tears."

**A/N: Will Kagome's wish come true? REVIEW and read next chapter to find out! **


	48. The Dance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Raine. INUOBSESSION owns Kitarra. Allie owns Sakura. This chapter's pretty cool, and not to mention that last "real" chapter to this story. **

**This has been really wonderful, writing this story. It was my best one yet. It drew in a lot of readers and reviews. I've worked on this story for a little over two years, now. ( serious writer's block involved) I REALLY appreciate everything, guys. I hope you've all enjoyed this story!**

Everyone was finally ready to go. Inuyasha and Raine went to pick up Kagome and shortly arrived. Sango and Miroku were there. Sakura and Koga were there. Kitarra and Shippo were there. Shike was also there, but Raine tried to avoid him as much as possible. They all sat down at a table.

" What's the matter with Raine? She hasn't said a **word** to you since we got here." Sakura elbowed Shike.

" We had a little fight when we ate earlier, so I guess she's still mad at me." He replied, sounding depressed.

" Did you say something _stupid_?" she asked dully.

" Maybe."

" Shike, you _idiot_. Did you apologize?"

" I don't know."

Sakura slapped him on the arm. **" Stupid."**

" Ow!" Shike quietly whimpered.

Raine looked at the door and saw Kagure and Bankotsu walk in. She snarled. " Better not start anything. My hair's too pretty tonight."

Kitarra giggled. " True, but knowing Kagura, she probably will say something mean."

" Yeah, well, she can kiss my half-human ass."

Inuyasha looked at her. " You have your watch, right?"

Raine nodded. " Yeah."

For reassurance, she showed it to him. He nodded in approval.

" So, what's everyone doing this summer?" Kagome asked.

They all shrugged.

" Nothing that I know of as of yet." Sango replied.

" We should all get together and go to the beach for a few days. It could be fun." Sakura suggested.

" Sounds like a plan to me." Inuyasha sighed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Soon, music started playing and people were hitting the punch and the dance floor.

Kagura saw Raine and walked over to her table, where only she, Kagome, and Inuyasha sat. Shike had gone to get some punch.

" Nice dress, Raine. Where'd you get it? The Salvation Army?" she hissed.

" Don't try me tonight, bitch. I'm **not** in the mood." Raine growled.

Kagura leered over her shoulders. " Does it kill you that I'm here with **him**? Bankotsu?"

Raine's eye twitched.

" It does. I **know **it does." She cackled.

Raine couldn't take much more, and Kagome noticed.

" You know, it **was** your fault. **You** were the one who **cheated** on **him**." Kagura continued with a sly grin.

Raine angrily stood up. But someone else had punched Kagura before she could.

**It was Kagome.**

" **Kagome?"** Inuyasha and Raine both said.

Kagura fell to the ground.

" Well, **somebody** had to put her in her place. Since Raine hasn't obviously gotten through to her, someone else had to." Kagome smirked. " Haven't punched someone in a **while**."

" _Ooookay_." Raine muttered.

Inuyasha blinked.

Sakura and the others came back and saw Kagura.

" Oh! Left overs!" she squealed.

Kagura started to get up, but Sakura definately wouldn't let her stay up.

Bankotsu then walked over to Raine. " Can I talk to you for a second?"

She looked at him suspiciously. " Why should I?"

" Please?" he begged.

She sighed and got up to follow him.

" **Uh-oh."** Koga and Inuyasha both said.

They glared at each other.

" Are you _mocking _me?" they both demanded.

" Stop it!" they both yelled.

" **Stop that!"** they both shrieked.

Inuyasha and Koga continued to yell at each other. Kitarra rolled her eyes from where she and Shippo were dancing.

" What do you want, Bankotsu?" Raine snarled.

" Look, being with Kagura has made me realize that what I did was a mistake. I want you back, Raine." He explained.

She paused. " Well, **too bad**. **You can't have me**."

" But Shike? C'mon."

" Exactly. I'm in love with Shike. I'm not going to fall for your crap." She smirked.

" What crap? I love you again."

" Bankotsu, **no**. Stick with Kagura."

" You can't _possibly_ tell me that you've forgotten what we had?"

" Of course not, but those were my old memories. I need to make new ones, and they **don't include you**." She said. She looked at the punch in his hand and smiled. " Enjoy your punch."

She turned around and blindly started hiking her way through the crowd. She then bumped into someone. It was Shike. Raine could see Kagura and Sakura in the distance. She chuckled.

" Hey." She greeted.

" Hey." He smiled. " I heard you over there with Bankotsu. I'm proud, and flattered. Thanks for sticking with me."

" Same goes for you." She nodded, kissing him.

A slow song began to play, and all the couples made their way to the dance floor. Koga finally managed to get Sakura off of Kagura and dance with her.

Kagome smiled, so happy. Inuyasha looked curiously at her.

" What're **you **smiling about?" he asked.

" This thing turned out better than I thought it would. Plus, I can go to a public school next year. **And** I got a letter from my brother in the mail."

Inuyasha hugged her. " That's great news. I'm not leaving this hell hole unfortunately. Promise you'll be faithful when you leave?"

She kissed him. " Of course I will. I love you, Inuyasha."

" I love you, too, Kagome."

She leaned into his chest as they continued their dance.

Everyone was happy. The year would end. Some people would go, and some would stay. It was inevitable. But they would all stay friends. **Forever, throughout time.**

**A/N: _Killer_ story ending, no? Well, there will be an Epilogue to this story, don't worry. It's nothing great. Just something that tells you what happened to our favorite characters. PLEASE REVIEW**


	49. Epilogue

**Here is the epilogue. As I've told you all, I've truly enjoyed writing this story. It's been great and I'm glad you all liked it so much. **

Inuyasha went on to be a master at his own dojo. He trains people with martial arts classes. Kagome married Inuyasha, and had one child, Kohana. She works at a cosmetics store, and makes an average amount of money.

Sesshomaru carried on his father's legacy of his company. He is the head, a very successful one at that. Rin is his secretary, and they are now happily married with no children...yet.

Sakura continued her singing, and eventually became a famous singer. Koga is the guitarist in her band, " Damaged Goods." They are a well-known hit across Japan, and very happy together in their enagagement.

Raine became a writer. She created a series of fantasy books for all ages. Shike became a professional skate boarder and won many trophies in his career. They are not engaged, but very soon will be.

Kitarra is the new manager of a store in the mall. ( The Japanese version of Hot Topic, I should say) And Shippo owns his own record company, " Spinning Top Records," and in fact sponsers Sakura's band. They are happily married with two kids, Diane and Jake.

Sango became a work-out instructor and even has a few videos. And Miroku became a photographer for the newspaper. They are engaged and happy together.

They are all still the closest of friends to this very day. They will never forget their long journey through high school or juvenile hall. They all had to admit, though, **_it was the best time of their lives. _**

And as for the characters on the side...such as Eilonwy and Kohaku...who knows what happened to them? They may very well end up in Shikon Juvenile Hall, just as their older siblings did.

**And who knows, maybe I'll come up with a sequel? Let me know what you want, and I just might make it happen! **

**A/N: Now that I have your attention, I recommend reading my other Inuyasha story: The Infamous Villain Returns. It's sort of a sequel to Inuyasha. I would really appreciate it. THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! XD**


End file.
